


Fated To You

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, alpha/beta/omega, fated pairs, little ooc, might be fluffy one, might have smut?, omegaverse AU, slightly different first meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Just like his friends, Yuto and Wataru who are fated pairs, Ren wants to find one for him too. Then, he met Nayuta, an alpha who is the vocalist of their rival band. What’s more Nayuta is Ren’s fated mate. How will Ren make Nayuta his? And how can Nayuta fall in love when he don't know how?This story will have NayuRen, YuWata, RioBan on it, yes, I love those three ships. I just want to write fluffy omegaverse with maybe a little smut(consensual one).
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after debating to myself, I decided to make this fic, I do read omegaverse fic but this one will not have that rape thing on most omegaverse story. I do want a fluffy omegaverse one, with my main ships on it. The first chapter is more like a prologue?? I hope that you will enjoy this story as it goes. Thank you everyone!!

Before, there are two gender in the world, Male and Female, but as the world continue to move forward, another gender was created, Alpha, Beta and Omega. What is more important added with those, is the fated pairs, Alpha-Omega, even if your both male, or female, they can produce their kids on their own. It is hard at first for the omega’s due to their heat cycle, but then, a scientist created a way to avoid it, a necklace that Omegas can wear to hide their smells and a law was approve to protect the Omegas too. This help lower the cases that involve sexual harassment, and making the people go back to their normal lives. 

Ren is one of the omegas, but a talented one. He has a great voice that cause Yuto and Wataru to invite him in their band. Ren was hesitant at first, but after knowing Wataru is also an omega he joined them, and then, Rio and Banri also joined completing their band, Argonavis. Ren was also amazed on Yuto and Wataru, as they are what you call fated pair, knowing this thing, Ren dreamed of meeting the one for him too. And his wish was granted, as they were invited as an opening act for a band, and there, Ren meet Nayuta, an alpha. At first, Ren really do like Nayuta’s singing, but as the time goes by, Ren realized another thing, Nayuta is his fated mate. 

As Ren told this to his bandmates, they just stare at him as he look down since he don’t know how he will tell this thing to Nayuta. 

“Well, that’s...really not good, I know Nayuta, and that guy don’t know what love is.” Yuto said after Ren told them that he felt that Nayuta is his alpha. 

“Yu, we should try to help Ren here.” Wataru commented. 

“If Asahi Nayuta is really your fated mate, I think, he can feel that too. As what I know both Alpha and Omega can feel it.” Banri stated and he turn around to look on Yuto and Wataru. 

“That’s right! Ren, I know Nayuta might have felt it too. It’s just, you know, his attitude is just..” Wataru said as he tried to comfort Ren. 

“Well, let us wait for now, and see what will happen. If fate really exist Nanahoshi and Asahi will meet again, and let’s see from there.” Rio stated which cause the others to nod. 

Ren look on his band members, and then, he smiled. Yes, he needs to believe in fate, and believe that he and Nayuta will meet again. 

Then, the battle of the bands and desfes happen, after all the things that happen there, Ren going to Nayuta, them singing together, Nayuta calling out Ren on the stage, still Ren wasn’t able to talk about the fated thing with Nayuta, and now Nayuta and his band will be going to Tokyo, this cause Ren to be depressed more, as he think the distance will fall them apart. But fate still let them be together, as Argonavis was also invited to debut in Tokyo and join the LRFES, which Nayuta’s band will be joining too. 

And being in the same law department, this will make Ren and Nayuta meet more, since they transferred in the same university. Now, Ren’s mission is to get to know more Nayuta, and eventually tell him about the fated thing. 

\----------- 

Nayuta doesn’t believe in things like fate, as what he experienced as a child with his parents, his alpha father left them, his mother, an omega, thought that the two of them are fated to be together, but then, his father still left them. And since then, Nayuta didn’t bother to know more about fated pairs until he met Nanahoshi Ren, an omega with an amazing voice, the only one who move his heart. And as they continue to meet, Nayuta felt something trigger inside him, something that wants him to protect Nanahoshi Ren, and something that wants him to hold and make him his. 

As Nayuta don’t know this thing, he can’t figure out why this Nanahoshi Ren keeps on making him feel something, and this makes him more irritated. Deep inside Nayuta wants Ren to follow him, to stand on the same stage. As both the band move to Tokyo, and now being on the same law department, Nayuta will have more time to get to know Ren, but he don’t know how to start at all while keeping his pride and not letting Ren know that he is trying to get to know him. 

Nayuta’s mission is to get to know Ren without him noticing. And how Ren will make him know more about this fated thing.


	2. YuWata Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru being an omega and having a brother who is an alpha making him feel so inferior until he met his own alpha, Yuto, the one who makes him believe that fate really is amazing. (little different on how exactly they met on the real main story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is for YuWata, the time they met, this is all from author's imagination, not exactly the same first meeting they have on the real story. Hope you enjoy!

Yuto wants to start a band of his own, after what happen to his previous one, it seems that it is hard for him to find one. Not until he meet Wataru. Yuto felt that something about Wataru is special, he did tried to talk to him on the orientation but Wataru ignored him, Yuto don’t understand it, but it seems that Wataru has his guard up. Until he visited, the music room on the university he’s in, and saw Wataru practicing on his bass. 

“That’s amazing!” Yuto said after Wataru played it, and went close to him, this surprised Wataru almost bashing his bass on Yuto’s head. 

“Woah! Woah! Careful with your bass! I don’t mean any harm.” Yuto said as he tried to calm Wataru and letting him put down the instrument. 

“What do you want?” Wataru asked him, still on his guard. 

“I just want to get to know you. I’m Goryo Yuto, and you?” Yuto introduced himself. 

“Ma-Matoba Wataru.” Wataru simply answered. Yuto extend his hand trying to have a hand shake with Wataru, Wataru just look at his hand, and then, when he tried to look on Yuto’s face, he saw a big smile on it. Wataru accepted the hand shake. 

“You know, I’m trying to make my own band, and I’m looking for someone who can play bass. Would you like to join mine, Wataru?” Yuto asked. 

_Wataru? He called me by my first name already?_ Wataru thought. 

“Ahm, well, I’ll think about it...” Wataru answered, suddenly Yuto put his hand on Wataru’s shoulder. 

“Good! At least you will think about it, and did not reject me!” Yuto said, their face so close. Wataru immediately push him. 

“Is that all? I need to go to my part-time job.” Wataru said as he fix his bass. 

“Oh! May I have your number too?” 

Wataru hesitated at first but eventually gave up seeing that big smile on Yuto’s face. After that, as they have the same course, they often meet, Yuto will invite Wataru to a café he often visited. And Wataru finally accepting the offer, and joined Yuto’s band. And Wataru decided to tell Yuto the most important thing about him. 

“Yuto..” Wataru called out. 

“Hmm..” Yuto answered but still eyes on his papers, they are currently at Yuto’s house working on some reports, and Wataru helping him out as Yuto begged him. 

“I have something to tell you.” Wataru started, with this, Yuto stop working on his papers and look on Wataru, waiting for him to speak. 

Wataru pull out something, showing Yuto the necklace, it is not just an ordinary necklace. “Actually, I’m an omega.” 

Yuto didn’t say anything, still waiting for Wataru to continue. 

“The reason why I hesitated to join you at first is because I know you are an alpha. And I’m not really good with alphas. I do have family members who are alpha, but people I really don’t know and is an alpha making me scared to approach them. But I’m good with you now! I am really used to you. You really are stubborn at times” 

“Oi!” Yuto finally interrupted, which cause Wataru to smile. 

“But you’re the first person outside my family, an alpha that I accept as friend. I hope that we continue to be good friends in the future.” Wataru finally said smiling at Yuto. 

“Well, I am happy that you consider me as your friend, but I need to tell you something too, the reason why I really want you to join my band.” Yuto said as he run his neck. “Actually, I know you’re an omega since the start.” 

“Ehhh! How did you...” 

“You know the thing about alpha-omega...” Yuto slowly said to Wataru, as Wataru realized it, he completely went red, not just his hair but also his face. 

“I felt it from the time I laid my eyes on you, Wataru.” Yuto said as he look directly on Wataru’s eyes. 

Wataru suddenly get up from sitting, getting his bag and things, “I ne-need to go home..” Wataru said as he immediately run away from Yuto’s house. 

“Wataru!” Yuto tried to call him out and follow him, but as he immediately stand his foot hit the table causing him to be in pain. “Wataru! At least help me with my report!!” 

\------- 

The next day, Wataru hesitated to go inside the classroom, but he noticed the brown-haired guy sitting on the usual sit they have, drifting off to sleep. Wataru exhaled and went close to where Yuto is. 

“G-good morning.” Wataru greeted and cause Yuto to stop falling asleep and look up to him. 

“Wataru! Good morning!” Yuto greeted him normally. “Sit here!” He offered. 

Wataru seated next to Yuto, he inhaled deeply and turn to speak to Yuto. “Yu-Yuto, about yesterday...” Wataru started. 

“Huh? Oh, right! You left! You know that I wasn’t able to sleep writing my report! I thought you will help me but then-” Yuto was cut off. 

“That’s not it! About the thing we seriously talk, the alpha-omega thing..” Wataru said as a small blush started to show on his face. 

“Oh! I’m sorry about that.” Yuto apologized as he remembered how Wataru react when he talked about that thing. 

“I’m not mad or anything, it’s just, can we talk about this later after class?” Wataru asked. 

“Sure.” Yuto agreed, as for now, they focus on the class, and Yuto trying not to fall asleep. 

After their classes, Yuto and Wataru went to Submariner, took a table far away from the other customer. 

“I know that a time will come when we need to talk about that. I’m just afraid, but I’m glad at the same time.” Wataru started, Yuto just looking directly at Wataru, listening to him. 

“I’m afraid at first since I don’t know you at all. I’m afraid that my pair might not want me. But as I get to know you, I started to feel relieve, that Yuto is the one for me. I’m glad that you are my alpha. The one I’m destined to be with. But....” Wataru stop, rubbing his hand on the table, he look at it, trying to get more words as he talked, suddenly, he saw another hand hold his, he look up and saw Yuto looking directly at him with those loving eyes. 

“I understand, Wataru. I’ll wait for you until you are completely ready. Well, we are in a band, and I promise that we will work on this together, so I know we will have more time to be with each other. I’ll make you realize how important you are to me, not just as my band member, my friend, but my fated one too. That’s why, don’t think bad of yourself, just be the Wataru you want to be. I’ll accept all of it with open arms.” Yuto said as he tried to make Wataru feel better. “Wataru, we may have known each for some months now but I feel that I have known you for a long time now. That might be how that fated thing works.” Yuto added, smiling at Wataru. 

Wataru started to have tears on his eyes, “Why are you like this, Yu-” 

“Oh, Yu. huh! I like that! Call me that one from now on.” Yuto said as he cut off Wataru, Wataru look at him confuse, Yuto just smiled and wipe some small tears on Wataru’s eyes. “I love you, Wataru.” Yuto finally confess, Wataru cried more as he heard it. “Yu...unfair...” Wataru said between his cries. 

Yuto laughed as he continue to wipe Wataru’s tears and trying to comfort him promising him to buy some cakes so he can stop crying. 

\------ 

“That’s a sweet story!” Ren commented after he heard the story on how Yuto and Wataru met. 

“Really?” Wataru said as he saw Ren’s eyes twinkling after the story. 

“Un! So after that you finally started to date?” Ren asked him, Wataru nodded, having some blush on his face. Ren smiled at this, but then his eyes started to look sad and Wataru noticed it. 

“Hmm, thinking about Asahi Nayuta?” Wataru asked, cause Ren to look at him directly. 

“Well, yes, I’m not sure how I can start with Nayuta...” Ren stated. 

“The time for you two will come, just you wait, Ren.” Wataru told Ren trying to cheer him up. “Let’s work on these lyrics first, and then, meet the others after, okay?” Wataru asked Ren as he pick up the papers where they are writing some lyrics for their new song. 

Ren nodded with this, and both of them started to brainstorm again about what to put on the lyrics.


	3. RioBan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Banri went to their part time job and have a small talk about them.

“Goryo... I think I am dying...” Rio said as he look on all the sweets and cakes boxes on the table. Yuto bought all of those for Wataru. Rio and Yuto meet at some café near the university, they are now currently in Tokyo. 

“What can I do, all of these are my peace offering to him! I don’t want Wataru to be mad at me.” Yuto said as his chin is on top of the table, looking sad at the sweets in front of him. “And he is still not answering my text...” 

“What did you fight for again?” Rio asked him. 

“I ate all of his mochis...What can I do those are on the table and I got hungry!” Yuto explained. 

“Well, you know what will happen if you ate all of Matoba’s food.” Rio said. “Well, as you know I may get home tomorrow, so I called you here, Matoba need this composition, so give it to him.” Rio said as he gave Yuto the papers and the USB drive. 

“Oh, is that the part-time job with Banri? You really are helping him, huh?” Yuto said as he put on the things on his bag. 

“Yes, I can’t let him do all of those jobs.” 

“Ehhh, you really do care about Banri, huh..” Yuto teased Rio. Rio just smirked at him. 

“Of course, that’s my way of courtship.” Rio confidently answered. 

“Ehhh, Banri so lucky to have a genius as you, but you two still not dating yet?” Yuto asked. Rio shook his head. “He always said that he is not ready, but he will accept all my help.” Rio explained, then, his phone ring, receiving a text, as he read it a small smile form on his face. 

“Oh, Banri texted you?” Yuto asked, Rio nodded at this, “Well, I need to go, Shiroishi said that all is ready. Make sure to talk to Matoba, I know he can’t resist you too. And don’t do anything since me and Shiroishi are not at home, Nanahoshi and Pon-chan are still there.” Rio said and warned Yuto. 

“What?!” Yuto yelled, but then, Rio left him as he want to be with Banri as soon as possible. 

\----- 

Rio arrived at the place Banri texted to him, it is a fishing port, he was able to easily locate the yellow-haired boy, and went close to where he is. 

“Shiroishi, I’m here.” Rio greeted as soon as he went close to Banri. 

“Oh, Rio-kun! Good! Boss, this one here can help us.” Banri introduced Rio to an old man, looks like a fisherman. Rio bow down to the man. 

“Oh, he looks strong he can help with pulling the nets then. Alright! Get ready you two, we will sail in 30 minutes.” The boss said to the two. 

“Here, Rio-kun, wear these clothes.” Banri gave Rio some clothes to wear and they go to a place where they can change clothes. After that, Banri told Rio about the things they will need to do, which Rio easily understand. 

“Are you sure you will join me here?” Banri asked him as they went to where the big boat is. 

“Of course, I will not let you do those heavy things.” Rio simply answered. 

“Oi! I may have some operation long ago, but I drink milk everyday! So I’m strong.” Banri proudly said, Rio just smiled at him. After that, the boat sailed on the big ocean, once they found the right spot they started to cast the nets to catch some fish. Rio help them as Banri prepared the boxes where they will put in the fish they will catch. After some hours, they were able to catch lots of fish, as they rest, both Rio and Banri are now looking at the sunset. 

“That was fun, right?” Banri asked Rio. 

“Yes, I never know that it really needs lots of strength just to get those fish.” Rio commented as he continue to look on the sea and the sunset. 

Banri laughed at this, “Hahaha! Well, that’s what normal people do for a living.” 

“Right. And I salute them for that.” Rio said. 

Banri then look at Rio and smiled. “Why me?” Banri then asked. Rio turn to look at Banri. “I mean, you are an alpha, I’m just a beta, we will not be connected at what you call fate, just like Yuto-kun and Wataru-kun, and now Ren-kun and Asahi Nayuta.” Banri continue. Rio sighed at this. 

“Well, it might be a thing to have a fated pair, but not all the people think about that, like me. You may see me as someone that don’t care about things, but I do care about our band, it is something we all formed. I do care about the others, how Nanahoshi will eat, same with Pon-chan.” 

“Pfft, you really do think about Ren-kun and Pon-chan as the same.” Banri commented. 

“Well, they’re almost the same. And not just them, I think about how will I be some assistance to Goryo when he make his report and leading the band, I think about what is the right composition for Matoba’s lyrics. And most of all, I think and care about Shiroishi.” Rio said and went to look at Banri’s eyes. 

Banri lightly blush with this, and look away. 

“I don’t care if you’re a beta or alpha or omega, I fall in love with Shiroishi Banri.” Rio confessed once again to Banri. “But I will wait, as I said before, I will continue to wait until you are completely ready.” Rio added. 

“Thank you, Rio-kun. I’m glad with all the things you said to me. And I appreciate that you respect my decision. Promise!” Banri said as he look directly on Rio. “Once I’m completely ready, I will let you know!” 

Rio smiled at him, putting one of hand on Banri’s face, as he touch his cheeks. “I will continue to wait, we have lots of time, just promise me that you will not be in any accident.” 

Banri smiled, “Promise! Well, you’re like always there when I need you, so I know that I will not be in any accidents.” 

“Good.” Rio said. Then, the others called out the two as they get inside the boat’s cabin to prepare some dinner, and Rio volunteered to prepare one for them. 

\---------- 

As both Rio and Banri walk home after the work they have, they saw Ren and Pon-chan having their morning walk. 

“Ren-kun!” Banri called out, Ren noticed them, and immediately went close to the two. 

“Banri, Rio! Welcome back!” Ren greeted them, Pon-chan happily bark as he saw the two. Banri lifted Pon-chan and pet his head. 

“I thought it’s Goryo who will walk Pon-chan this morning.” Rio asked Ren. 

“Well, I think he and Wataru are still both asleep.” Ren said, both Rio and Banri look at him. 

“After Yuto and Wataru talked, Wataru ate some of the cakes Yuto gave him, and then, put it on the ref. The, I went to sleep first, when I wake up, I thought Wataru will be up, I didn’t see him on his room, and there is some ‘Do not disturb’ sign in front of Yuto’s room..” Ren told the two, making Banri’s eye went wide. 

“Haaaa, I told Goryo to not do anything..” Rio said. 

“Hmm, did something bad happen?” Ren asked the two. 

“You don’t have to know for now, Ren-kun. Well, let’s all go home for now.” Banri said, Ren nodded with this and they started to went to home. 

\------- 

After that, both Yuto and Wataru got a scolding from Banri and Rio, and Ren just there petting Pon-chan, not understanding why the two are getting scolded. Then, his phone alarmed showing that he will meet Nayuta at xxxx café at xxx time, this make Ren smiled and go back to his room to prepare, without the others noticing him.


	4. NayuRen part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayuta and Ren met at a cafe to work on a project, but Nayuta don't look like he got some rest so Ren invited him to their shareshouse.

Ren is currently at a café, waiting for Nayuta. They will work on a project from their class. The professor set it to have two people on it to work together. Since no one dare to ask Nayuta, due to his grumpy attitude and scary aura, no one in class went to him, well except for Ren, as soon as the professor left, he immediately asked Nayuta to be his partner for this project. 

“Nayuta-kun, please! Let’s work on this together!” Ren begged Nayuta. 

“Tch, whatever! Just don’t drag me down with this. I need this project to be perfect.” Nayuta answered. Ren smiled and nodded with this. And with that they set a place where they can work on the project, and this is the café where Ren is. 

“With this, I will have a chance to work with Nayuta-kun!” Ren talked to himself. 

As Ren heard the door opened, he look at it and saw the person he is waiting for. Still having a grumpy look, Nayuta tried to scan the café looking for a blue-haired boy. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Nayuta heard that usual tone of someone calling his name, he immediately turn and saw a smiling Ren waving at him. Nayuta sighed and went to where Ren is. 

“Do you want to order some coffee first?” Ren asked Nayuta as soon as he seated on a chair in front of Ren. 

“Yeah” Nayuta simply answered as he put on some papers and his laptop on the table. 

“Just wait here. I’ll get it for you.” Ren said and he immediately went close to the counter to order some coffee. As they spend more time in Tokyo being in the same department, Ren was able to know information about Nayuta, and coffee is one of Nayuta’s favorite. 

“Here, Nayuta-kun.” Ren offered the coffee he ordered, Nayuta took it and have a sip. “Let’s start, Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta just nodded, and for a few hours they started to work on the paper, doing some brainstorming. 

Nayuta is amazed on how Ren was able to match up with him, of course, he will not tell Ren that. After some hours of non-stop brainstorming, the two are finally done with their work. 

“All done! Thank you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said, he just heard a hum on Nayuta, as he look at him, he noticed that Nayuta look so tired. “Nayuta-kun, are you okay?” Ren worriedly ask him. 

“Tch, I’m fine.” Nayuta simply answered, seems like more irritated than usual. 

Ren noticed some bags on Nayuta’s eyes. “Nayuta-kun, were you able to sleep last night?” Ren asked Nayuta. 

“Tch, why do you need to know?” 

“Look!” Ren took his phone and have Nayuta look on his face. “Those eyebags are not good.” 

Nayuta just exhaled, “I’m writing some songs, and didn’t notice the time, I wasn’t able to get some sleep.” 

“Oh, you should have said so earlier!” Ren said to him. “I can adjust the time-” 

“Well, it’s done, and I don’t want to delay this project. If we are done, I can go home and might catch some sleep, but I don’t think I can, those idiots are at the house right now.” Nayuta said complaining about his band members. _Why am I telling this to Nanahoshi?_ Nayuta asked himself. 

“I see.” Ren answered and went like he is thinking about something. “Oh! Right! You can sleep at our sharehouse!” Ren offered. 

“H-huh?” Nayuta was surprised with the sudden offer. 

“No one is currently at home now, Yuto, Wataru, Rio and Banri are both in their part time job, even though Rio and Banri went to one job yesterday, they have another one today.” Ren explained, and Nayuta just looking at him. _Is Nanahoshi serious?_ Nayuta thought. 

“So Nayuta-kun, come sleep at our place, no one will disturb you. Oh, Pon-chan is there but I can keep him company so you can sleep.” 

“Pon-chan?” Nayuta asked, _Who’s that? There is another person living with them._ He thought. 

“Our dog, Pon- chan!” Ren said, and he showed Nayuta the picture of the dog from his phone. Nayuta lightly gasped as he take a look, Ren is smiling on the photo with the dog both looking at the camera. _Cute..._ Nayuta immediately shook his head. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked as he noticed Nayuta shook his head. 

Nayuta exhaled first, _Should I accept it? But as he said no one will disturb me._ Nayuta thought to himself. As Nayuta look back to Ren, with his eyes asking him to accept it, Nayuta gave up, he do want to just sleep peacefully. 

“Alright. I’ll accept your offer, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta finally answered. Ren smiled at him. 

“Great! Let’s fix our things and go to our sharehouse. It’s only 3pm so you can have more time to rest.” Ren said as he took his things and put it on his bag. After that, they both went out from the café and took the road to get to Ren’s sharehouse. 

\------ 

Kenta received a text from Nayuta, telling him that he will rest at Nanahoshi’s place, this put a smile on Kenta’s face. 

“Ken-ken, you look happy?” Ryo asked him while playing with Nyankotarou. 

“Well, it seems Nayuta and Nanahoshi-kun will spend more time together.” Kenta said. 

“Oh, finally, huh?” Ryo said as he lifted Nyankotarou. “It seems that Ren-kun is getting there.” 

“Right. I hope it will have a good result for them.” Kenta said, as he remembered that Ren asked him about Nayuta, telling Kenta about the fated thing, and this make Kenta wants to help the two. 

\------- 

As Nayuta and Ren arrived at the sharehouse, they are greeted with Pon-chan, Ren lifted him as the dog tried to lick Ren’s face. 

“Haha, Pon-chan, stop that.” 

Nayuta just there looking at the two, but what’s more is, he can smell that thing at the house. That scent that he can smell on one person. 

“Nayuta-kun, come inside.” Ren offered him as he put down the dog, as Nayuta entered, he noticed the dog looking at him, and he look back at it, they have like a staring contest for some seconds. 

“Ah, Pon-chan, that’s Nayuta-kun.” Ren introduced him, the dog gave a happy yip. Pon-chan then went near Nayuta’s feet, waiting with his tongue hanging and his tail waving. Nayuta don’t know what to do, and Ren noticed it. 

“Ahm, Nayuta-kun, he wants you to pet him.” Ren said, this cause Nayuta to look at him, with his eyebrows knotted, like surprised that a dog wants him to pet him. “He don’t bite, Nayuta-kun. Just a small one, please?” Ren asked him, now there’s two pair of eyes begging Nayuta. 

Nayuta debating to himself on what to do, run away or pet the dog, but eventually gave up, he crouches down, slowly putting up one of his hand, he can feel that his face looks menacing right now, but the dog didn’t move an inch, still waiting for him. And as Nayuta put on his hand on Pon-chan's head, he slowly pet it. The dog happily bark at him. Ren smiled at the two. 

Nayuta just continue petting Pon-chan. _Soft, will this be how Nanahoshi’s hair feel like...Oi, Nayuta, stop thinking that!_ He thought to himself, as he pet the dog, he look up and see Ren smiling at them. _Why did I agree to go his house? And this chest of mine can’t stop beating so fast._ Now, Nayuta is getting more confused on what is happening to him, he just want to rest, but then, the two in front of him, making him feel weird.


	5. NayuRen part 2

Wataru received a text from his older brother, as he read it his eyes went wide and then, he smiled. “Good for you, Ren. Oh, I need to tell it to the others.” He immediately texted the others that they should not go home immediately. Wataru invited Yuto to have a walk after their shift and eat out too. 

\--------- 

Nayuta is currently sitting at the sofa in the living room, after playing with Pon-chan non-stop as the dog will not leave him alone, finally it stops. Now, the dog is quietly sleeping, and Ren have gone to the bathroom to prepare his bath, as Ren insist, he should take a bath to freshen up as Pon-chan licked him. 

“Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta turn to where Ren is. “The bath is ready, you can go in now.” Ren told him, Nayuta get up from sitting and followed Ren. “Ahm, I took some of my clothes, I hope those will fit.” Ren offered him clean clothes. _This scent.._ Nayuta thought. “I’ll be in the living room, once you’re done let me know.” Ren said and he have Nayuta entered the bathroom. “Oh, you can use my so-soap, it’s the one on the box with Star Red icon.” _Now, I will use his soap too._ Nayuta thought again. 

Once Nayuta entered the bathroom, he look around. _It’s not just as big as the one we have, but it’s good._ Nayuta thought. After getting Ren’s box, he look at it, getting the liquid soap, he started to bath himself. 

While Nayuta is at the bath, Ren is currently checking out his room. He check his bed, he cleaned up some mess on it. 

“Alright! All good. Now, I’ll wait for Nayuta at the living room.” Ren said to himself and went out of his room. 

Ren checked out Pon-chan first, he is still peacefully sleeping on his own bed. After that, Ren tried to entertain himself by checking out the project they made, and finalizing it. 

After keeping himself calm while washing with Ren’s soap and now wearing Ren’s clothes, Nayuta went out of the bathroom going to the living room. He saw Ren fiddling on his laptop. 

Ren felt his presence and look up to him. “Oh, Nayuta-kun, all done?” Ren asked, Nayuta just nodded and went to him. “Wo-would you like me to help you dry your hair?” Ren asked again. Nayuta then, suddenly turned to him. 

“Whatever.” Nayuta simply answered. Ren immediately took the hair blower, and have Nayuta sit in front of him. Ren is happy that Nayuta is letting him do these things. As Ren tried to dry Nayuta’s hair, Nayuta can feel how soft Ren’s touch is on his hair, that it almost making him fall asleep. 

“All done, Nayuta-kun!” Ren announced, making Nayuta suddenly opened his eyes. “Now, you are all ready to sleep! Let’s go to my room.” Ren said as he stand and have Nayuta followed him. 

As Ren opened the door to his room, Nayuta immediately can smell that scent again. It is not a bad scent, it is a calming one, a gentle and pure scent, and Nayuta likes it. 

“You can use my bed to sleep. Don’t worry, it is clean.” Ren said to him as he pointed the bed. Nayuta look at it, and then, turn back to Ren. “Just lay down, Nayuta-kun, and rest. I’ll be finalizing the project at the living room.” 

Nayuta exhaled, well, he really do want to sleep for now, so he climb on Ren’s bed, smelling that scent from it. Ren smiled, and leave him after he settle on the bed. Now, Nayuta can smell all around that scent, it is like Ren is embracing him. That scent is from Ren, and since Nayuta met him he can smell it the first time. As he read some books, both the alpha and omega fated to each other can smell this special scent which is others can’t, a special connection to the fated pair. _What can Nanahoshi smell from me?_ He thought, but shrug it and just closed his eyes to fall asleep. 

\------ 

“All done! Now, we just have this submitted and all is good.” Ren said sitting on the floor as he finished the project, suddenly he look on his hands, and smiled, he can still feel how Nayuta’s hair felt on his hand. He exhaled and lay down his head on the table. “I hope that we continue to get closer to each other. Nayuta-kun...please accept me...” As Ren said it, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

\------ 

_“Mom...” child Nayuta is currently tapping his mother’s shoulder as she cries. “What’s wrong?” He asked._

_His mother then look at him, “Your dad left us, Nayuta..” She said to him between the cries. “I thought you are fated to each other...” Nayuta asked. His mother sadly smiled at him, “I thought too, but it seems that not all the time the fated thing works..That’s why Nayuta when you found the one for you, you should xxxxxxxx”_

_“What is it, mom?” Nayuta asked as he can’t hear what his mother is telling him, he can only hear static from her, and then, suddenly the surroundings went white and his mother is gone. “Mom!!” The child Nayuta called. Behind him, the present Nayuta is looking, “No one will be there for you.” The present Nayuta said, the child Nayuta look at him. “Why do you look so sad?” The child Nayuta asked him. Nayuta glared at the small child, “Because....I’m alone...” He said to the kid._

_“Are you sure?” The child Nayuta asked and then, he tilted his head looking behind the present Nayuta. Nayuta turn around and look behind him, he saw a field full of stars. “He’s waiting there for you.” child Nayuta told him. “You should go or you will regret it.” the kid added._

_Nayuta just stare at that part, “I don’t know how, I can’t move..” Nayuta said. “You’re just afraid. Coward.” The child told him, and then, the kid slowly walk away from him. “Wait!” Nayuta yelled at the kid. “Nayuta-kun, I’m here!” Nayuta heard that soft voice calling him. “Who are you?” Nayuta asked, “You know who I am, come here, Nayuta-kun!” Nayuta tried to move and slowly he was able to move his feet, but as soon as he started to move, he woke up._

Nayuta opened his eyes, “What kind of dream is that?” He asked to himself. As he inhaled, he was able to smell that calming scent again, he slowly get up from the bed, and look around. “I’m still here, huh.” He noticed the 5 figures on a table, action figure of some hero shows, when he look up, he was surprised to see the GYROAXIA poster on it. He went close to that poster. “Tch, that Nanahoshi.” He then look for something at the table. 

Nayuta went out of the room, and tried to look for Ren, he went down, and saw that person, sleeping on a table in the living room. Nayuta went close to him, and check out the papers lying on it. 

“All done, huh.” He said after looking on it, then, his eyes went to the sleeping Ren. Nayuta just stare at Ren, and then, he look on his hair, Nayuta unconsciously move his hand, and put it on Ren’s hair, he lightly run his fingers on it. It was so soft to touch. Nayuta stop when Ren suddenly move, slowly opening his eyes. Their eyes meet for a second before Ren immediately get up. 

“Nayuta-kun, you’re awake! Ah, did I fall asleep?” Ren asked. Nayuta just nodded as an answer. “Ah, sorry, what time is it?” Ren immediately look for his phone and check the time, “8:30, huh. Do you want to eat something, Nayuta-kun?” 

“Tch, no, I need to go home.” Nayuta answered him. 

“Oh, I see.” Ren said as he look down, he tried to stand up, but he felt his legs went numb and slowly fall down, but Nayuta catch him, making both of them fall down on the floor. 

“Tch, that hurts..” Nayuta complained. Ren is at the top of him. “Ahhh, sorry, Nayuta-kun..” 

Suddenly, the door open. “We’re home!” Yuto greeted, followed by Wataru. 

Nayuta and Ren both look at the door, still lying on the floor. Yuto and Wataru look at the position of the two. There was an awkward silence at first until Wataru break it. 

“Oh, so bold doing it at the living room.” He commented. 

Ren and Nayuta then look at each other, and Ren immediately get off from Nayuta, now they are both sitting at the floor. 

“We’re not doing what you are thinking!” Nayuta yelled at him. “I just fall down and Nayuta-kun catch me!” Ren explained. 

Nayuta exhaled, and stand up. “I’m going home.” He announced, and immediately took his things laying on the sofa, and went to the door. “Ah, wait, Nayuta-kun, let me send you off." Ren immediately follow him. 

Yuto and Wataru just look at the two as they went outside. 

“Maybe we went home too early.” Wataru commented and look at Yuto. “It’s too early for them to do that thing too!” Yuto said. Wataru just disregard him and went to the kitchen. 

\-------

“Is Kenta-san picking you up?” Ren asked Nayuta. 

“No, I’m going to commute.” Nayuta answered. 

“Oh, okay. Thank you for today, Nayuta-kun! I’ll bring the report on Monday so we can pass it.” Ren told him. 

Nayuta just nodded, and thinking about telling something to Ren. “Nanahoshi.” Nayuta called him. 

Ren look at Nayuta, waiting for him. “Well..th--you..” 

“Hmm, Nayuta-kun, did you say something?” 

“Thank you for letting me rest.” Nayuta said, not looking directly at Ren. 

“No problem at all! I’m glad you look good now.” Ren answered giving Nayuta a smile. 

“I’ll go now.” Nayuta said and started to walk towards the bus stop. 

“Take care, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he waved to Nayuta. 

Nayuta walk to the bus stop, still his heart is beating loud, all the things that happened today, seems like making his life span short. 

\----- 

“Oh, Rio-kun, did you see that?” Banri asked as he and Rio are hiding at the side, looking to where Ren and Nayuta is. 

“Hmm, seems like there is an improvement.” Rio commented. The two just got back from their part-time job. 

“Hehe, Ren-kun look so happy. Oh, Asahi left, let’s go.” Banri said as he dragged Rio to their sharehouse. 

\------- 

As Ren went back to his room, he smiled as same with Nayuta he can smell that scent, it is just a strong one, something that feels like it is protecting him. Ren then suddenly take a look at the GYROAXIA poster he have, and noticed something there. He lightly laughed when he saw it, Nayuta’s signature is on the poster. 

“Nayuta-kun..” Ren said, he then, change to his sleepwear, as he lay on his bed, he smiled again, as Nayuta’s scent still linger on it. “It seems like Nayuta-kun is hugging me. Good night, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said and slowly went to sleep, for Ren this day is one of the special days he has with Nayuta, and he hope that this will continue, and Nayuta will completely accept him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the drafts ready until this chapter, so for the next one, I may not be able to post it daily, but I'll try! Again, thank you for reading this fic!!


	6. NayuRen part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how festivals works on college students, so this is from some research and author's imagination. Hope you enjoy this!

“Hmm, so Banri-kun will have a stall put up on the cultural festival?” Wataru asked, they are currently eating their dinner when Banri told them about his plan for the school cultural festival. 

“Yeah! So you better drop by there and buy my foods, okay? Bring some friends too!” Banri said. 

“And Rio is helping you?” Yuto asked as he tried to get some karaage on the plate but Wataru got it first. 

“Hmm, he will be the one to cook! And it will attract more customers!” Banri proudly said. “A genius-ikemen cooking!” He added. 

“Ohhhh, I bet lots of girls will go there. Are you sure you should be okay with that, Banri? He might be stolen from you.” Yuto warned Banri. Banri then give him a glare as he chew his food. 

“You don’t have to worry with that. I only choose Shiroishi.” Rio said as he finished up his food. Banri just smirked on Yuto. 

Wataru just look at the three and then, he notice Ren is being quiet. “Ren, are you okay? Are you done eating?” Wataru asked as he notice that there are more foods left on his plate. 

Ren then look up to him. “No, I’m fine. It’s just about the cultural festival...” 

“Hmm, what? Did something happen?” Wataru asked him looking so concerned. 

Ren shook his head, “It’s just I invited Nayuta-kun to...to walk around during the festival, since we don’t have anything to do on that day, but...he declines and said that he will stay at home...” Ren sadly said, the four now looking on Ren. 

“Ren-kun...” Banri called out, then, he got an idea. “Oh! Why don’t you just join me and Rio on the food stall, I may need your help to call out customers too!” Banri said, which the three agreed on. 

“That’s right, Ren. Instead of staying at home, you should enjoy the festival too! Join Rio and Banri.” Yuto added. 

“Are you sure? I may not be a big help...” Ren said as he look at them. 

“You help me before with my part-time job, I know you can help me with this!” Banri happily said to Ren. 

Ren smiled at them, “Thank you, Banri.” 

“So eat your food now, Ren. We don’t want you getting sick here.” Wataru said as he gestured to Ren to eat his food. 

“Un!” Ren answered and started to eat his food. 

The four look at each other as they worry about Ren, then, Wataru got an idea. 

\-------- 

The day of the cultural festival. All the students are getting busy, making sure all their stalls, performance and other things are ready for when it starts. 

“Hmm, I hope all is good in Banri’s.” Yuto said as he look on a window. 

“Yu, you don’t have to worry about them. Just help out here will you, put on your shinsengumi outfit, and get ready, okay?” Wataru asked him as he give Yuto the outfit. The literature dept will do a café with a twist, the servers will wear historical costumes. 

“Yuto! Let’s go, I got some skit here, let’s practice.” Futa called out as he drag Yuto away from Wataru. 

“Ah, Futa! Careful! You will ruin your costume, do you know how hard to make that!” Aoi said as he follow Futa and Yuto. 

“They are really so hyper.” Reon commented. Wataru look at him. “Haha, right, but that’s the good thing about them. So, in the end you agree to wear that, huh?” Wataru said as he look on Reon, wearing an emperor outfit. 

“Why do I need to be the emperor? Yuto should be the one. It is hard to move with this.” Reon complained. 

“Oh, Misono-kun, don’t you dare take that off, lots of girls will come here if you wear that! A handsome emperor, just like on the Otome game I played.” one of the girl classmates commented. “Let’s go we need to finish your make-up.” She said and drag Reon to the corner. 

Wataru just laughed at their classmates. _I hope all of us will enjoy this day._

\-------- 

“Banri, here are the other boxes.” Ren said as he put down the box inside the stall. 

“Great! Thank you, Ren-kun! Now, Rio-kun, are all the ingredients good?” Banri went close to Rio. 

“All good. I’ll start preparing them.” Rio said and started to cut off the ingredients they have. 

“Takoyaki and Okonomiyaki are really good!” Ren commented as he look on Rio preparing the ingredients. 

“Of course! Ren-kun, change your clothes now to this. You are the one who will assist our customers, I’ll help Rio-kun cooking those, okay?” Banri ordered as he give Ren the clothes. 

“Un! Leave it to me!” Ren said and went to the back to change his clothes. 

“I hope Nanahoshi will enjoy this day.” Rio said. Banri nodded at his side. “He will! And I hope it will work.” Banri said. “Let’s just hope it will.” Rio added. 

\----- 

Nayuta woke up after some time of sleep. As he went out of the room, he noticed that no one is at home, he was confused at first, then, remembered about that festival in their school. 

“What the hell is with that festival anyway?” Nayuta said as he make some coffee, then, he remembered Ren asking him to walk around the school on that day, and of course, he declined him, saying it is annoying and he don’t like it, Nayuta can’t remember what face did Ren made at that time, as he did not look at him when he answered and he just left after. There is another reason why he doesn’t want to be with Ren for now. How he feel when Ren’s with him, his heart just beat so fast, Ren scent making him feel weird like if he doesn’t control it, he might do something bad to Ren which may cause Ren to hate him. 

After he took his coffee, he started to work on some lyrics but he can’t find any charger for his laptop, and his earphone is missing too. He tried to look around the house but no sign of those. As Nayuta gets irritated, he dial his phone and call Kenta. 

“Satozuka, where are the fucking charger and my earphone?” Nayuta asked as soon as Kenta answered. 

“Oh, Nayuta, sorry, I can’t really hear you, what is it?” Kenta asked again, Nayuta can heard some noise at the background. 

“The fucking charger and my earphone!” Nayuta shouted. 

“Oh, right, I forgot that I have them at my bag and I took it here at the campus.” Kenta answered him. 

“What the hell?! I can’t work here on my song if I don’t have those!” 

“Then, go get those here at the campus, I can’t go home right now, I have things I need to do being a committee. Oh, someone is calling me, I’ll wait for you here.” Kenta said before putting down the phone. 

“Oi! Satozuka! Damn!” Nayuta said as he put down his phone. He thought for a minute, he really need to work on his song now, but he might see Ren at the campus, after he declined him, he will just show up, but then there are lots of people there, he might not see Ren. 

“AHHH! Whatever! I need my song!” Nayuta said as he went to his room to change clothes and get ready to go to the campus. He will meet Kenta take the charger and his earphone and get home after, done. 

\------ 

“Can we have two takoyaki and one okonomiyaki, please?” 

Ren took note of their order, “Okay! We will have them ready in 5 minutes!” Ren told them giving them his best smile. He took the order to Banri and prepared it, then, they both look at Rio’s who are swarming with girls watching him how to cook. 

“Hehe, I will have lots of money after this!” Banri said. 

“Rio so good!” Ren commented. 

“Are you okay, Ren? All good with assisting the customers?” Banri asked, Ren give him a smile. “I’m fine! It helps me communicate with people.” 

“That’s good! Here! Let’s both enjoy this day!” Banri said as he give Ren the orders. 

“Un!” Ren answered happily and took the orders for the customers. With this making them busy, Ren don’t have time to think about other things right now. The day that he wished he will spend with Nayuta. But still Ren is glad to have it spend with his friends. 

\------ 

Nayuta arrived at the campus entrance, he look on all the people entering and walking around and this start to annoy him. 

“Just get the things you need.” Nayuta said to himself and went inside the campus to look for Kenta. 

_I will not see him here, the campus is big, I will not see him._ Nayuta thought to himself as he walk inside the campus. 

“Oh, there is a handsome guy cooking some takoyaki there! And the one getting the order is cute too!” The girls talk about which Nayuta heard but just disregard as he check on his phone. 

“Oh, that’s the stall! Let’s go.” The girls then suddenly run up, causing one of them to bump Nayuta having his phone fall down. 

“Tch! What the hell!” Nayuta cursed as he tried to pick up his phone, but was lightly push when some feet bump on it. Nayuta exhaled, as he followed it, and finally pick it up. He heard some girls cheering when he look at it, his eyes went wide. 

“What the hell...” Nayuta said as soon as his eyes laid on the person he don’t want to see right now. “Nanahoshi..” He whispered. 

And it seems like Ren heard him, Ren turn and look at his way. “Nayuta-kun...” Ren whispered too. 

Nayuta and Ren both lock their eyes for a moment, both was surprised to see each other. Now, Ren saw him, it seems like something is pulling him and wants him to went close to where Ren is. What will Nayuta do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and reading this story! I appreciate you all!


	7. NayuRen part 4

“One coffee and a cake, right?” Wataru confirmed the order from a customer they have. After the customer confirmed it, Wataru immediately give it to Aoi to prepare. 

“Wataru.” As Wataru turn to look who called him. “Nii-san?” He was greeted with his brother, Kenta. 

“You look good in that costume.” Kenta commented, Wataru wearing a shinsengumi uniform same with Yuto. “There are lots of us wearing this.” Wataru said as he assists Kenta to sit on one of the tables. 

“So how was it? Is he here?” Wataru asked Kenta. Kenta smiled at him, putting up his phone. 

“He’s here. Now, let's see what will happen.” Kenta answered. “Nayuta is really not being honest with himself.” He added. 

“Right. I just wish for Ren to enjoy this day.” Wataru said. “Oh, do you want to order something?” he asked Kenta. 

“Do you have wine here?” Kenta asked which cause Wataru’s eyebrow to raise. 

“Nii-san!” Wataru called out, putting one of his hand on his waist. 

“Haha, just a coffee.” Kenta ordered which Wataru took. 

\-------- 

Nayuta still frozen on his feet, and looking at Ren, don’t know what to do at this moment, as Ren is also looking at him, but then a customer called out which took Ren’s attention. This cause Nayuta to exhaled. _Nayuta, go! You need to go!_ He yelled at himself, but he is not moving at all. “Fuck.” He silently cursed. 

“Oh, is that Nanahoshi Ren, the vocalist of Argonavis? Man, I love the way he sing.” Nayuta heard someone said Ren’s name, as he look at it, it is a group of male highschool students, around senior years. 

“Oh, he is here! I’m glad we got to check out this university.” the other guy said. 

“Let’s check out their stall! Maybe I can have a chance to talk to him.” His friends agree with that guy and they started to go to where Ren is. 

As Nayuta look at those bunch getting close to where Ren is, something came up with him, which is a thing he can’t control. 

“Ahm, Nanahoshi Ren?” as someone called out Ren he turn and look at them. “I’m a big fan of yours! Can I..can I shake your hands?” 

“Eh?” Ren was not ready with something like this right now, but then, he extend his hand and the guy grab it, clasping it together. Ren was a little shocked with this. 

“Oh, a fan, huh?” Banri commented, he then, look at the side, and grinned, “Oh, this will be interesting.” Rio take a look too, and waited for what will happen next. 

“Ahm, can I get--” The guy was cut off, as suddenly a hand grab his arm. As he look up, Nayuta was there, glaring at him, looks angry, and tightening his hold, which cause the guy to let go of Ren’s hand. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out to Nayuta. Nayuta then, took Ren’s hand and drag him away from that place. 

“Hehe, looks like someone jealous.” Banri commented. 

“Seems like it.” Rio added and went back to cooking. 

“Is that, Asahi Nayuta?” someone asked. “Yeah, did he just drag away Nanahoshi Ren?” 

“Girl, I think I’m dying.” “Oi, calm your fujoshi heart.” 

Banri just laughed with the comments from the people around the area. “I think I need to call our back up help for the stall, Ren-kun was taken away.” Banri said as he dialed his phone. 

\------ 

Nayuta drag Ren to the side of the school where there are no people around. Having Ren’s back at the wall, Nayuta trapped him.

Nayuta is just glaring at Ren, not saying anything and this make Ren feel uncomfortable. 

“Ahm, Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out Nayuta, but still no response, Nayuta just continue to stare at him, _Why does he looks like he’s angry of something?_ Ren thought. 

_Nayuta, now you’ve done it! What will you say, huh?_ Nayuta thought to himself too, as he continue to stare at Ren. “Fuck this.” He whispered, and turn away from Ren. Now, Ren is faced with Nayuta’s back. 

“If you don’t have anything to say, I’ll go back to Banri and Rio.” Ren said as he tried to walk, Nayuta grab his arm stopping him, Ren take a look at it, look so confuse on why Nayuta is doing this. 

“Don’t go.” Ren was not sure if he heard it right. “Huh? What did you say, Nayuta-kun?” 

“I said don’t go!” Nayuta yelled. “What! You want to go back to those guys and girls fawning over you?!” Nayuta asked Ren. 

“Wha-what are you saying?!” Ren asked too, he can’t believe Nayuta will ask him this. 

“Ha, you want to go to this festival so you can meet those kind of people, right? And spread your omega scent.” Nayuta mockingly asked Ren. 

Ren was shocked with how Nayuta see him, “You’re the one who decline my offer! I invited you but then you rejected me, but now, you show up, and then, drag me here. What do you want, Nayuta-kun?!” Ren yelled at him, causing Nayuta to be surprised to see Ren look so irritated at him, so he look away and exhaled. 

“I don’t understand you at all, Nayuta-kun. I’m trying my best here. Trying my best so you will notice me, accept me.” Ren continue now sounding so hurt and sad. "I want you to see me as Nanahoshi Ren, not just some omega. I know that some think omega can’t be at the same place with the alpha. That’s why I'm doing my best to prove them wrong. As one day, I hope that I will be at that place where Nayuta-kun, an alpha, is.” Ren starting to have some tears on his eyes, as he remembered how other people mock him before, telling him that he will not achieve anything as he is just an omega. 

Nayuta is now looking directly at Ren, who has his head down, trying to wipe his tears with his hands. And the scent he can smell from him, is so sad, not the one he always smell, the pure, gentle one. 

Nayuta exhaled, “I’m not good with words.” He started, Ren look up, still have small tears, and take a look at Nayuta as he started to talk. “I decided that I will not allow anyone in my life. I’ll just achieve this goal of mine, to conquer the world with my music, and make that person feel that I am not a useless person.” Nayuta exhaled as he remembered his father. “But then, you came. This vocalist of some band, this person who just barge in in my apartment late at night telling me he wants to sing with me, that he likes my singing.” 

Ren look down as Nayuta is now talking about him, and about what he did in the past. 

“And now, as I get to know him, I don’t understand myself too. I feel irritated at times, I feel confused too. And now, seeing you with others make me feel so angry.” 

“I’m just serving customers..” Ren tried to talk but then, Nayuta glared at him so he stops. But then, Nayuta took one of his hand, Ren take a look at it, and then, turn to look at Nayuta’s face. 

_“That’s why Nayuta when you found the one for you, you should never let them go, don’t be like that someone. Make sure to fully love them, and only them. As you may never see anyone that will love you whole.”_ Nayuta finally remembered what his mother told him before. 

Nayuta knew that Ren has feelings for him. He will not just accept it until now, Nayuta is afraid, that Ren may leave him one day. He know the first day he met Ren, something is special with this person, but he disregard it, thinking that he has no time for that kind of thing. But then, this Nanahoshi Ren, keep barging in his life, slowly breaking the wall he build up. Now, holding the key to the door to his heart, will Nayuta let Ren take it, and open this door for him? Well, he give it or not, he knows what will Ren do. 

“Nanahoshi Ren.” Nayuta called out as he continue to hold Ren’s hand. Ren is now looking directly at Nayuta’s eyes. 

“You will go out with me.” Nayuta said sounding like an order than a question. 

“Huh?” Ren was confused, did Nayuta just ask him to start dating or order him to start dating. “Did you said, go out with you?” Ren asked it, confirming it to Nayuta. 

“Tch. Do I need to repeat myself?” Nayuta now irritated. Nayuta went close, their forehead touching each other. “Date me, Nanahoshi Ren.” 

Ren was loading for a second, before he went completely red, don’t know where to look. “Ahmm, ahmm...” Ren don’t know how to start to talk too. 

Nayuta just look at the confuse-completely red Ren in front of him. “What? You don’t want to?” Nayuta then asked him. 

“No!-I mean I do...ahm, wait! Wait!” Ren really don’t know what to do, Nayuta just confess to him? He want it but this is so sudden. 

“Tch.” Nayuta feeling irritated on how Ren look right now. He suddenly cup Ren’s face, having both their lips meet each other. The kiss was like a few seconds, but Ren felt it longer. 

“Did you calm down now?” Nayuta asked Ren after the kiss. 

“Yes.” Ren simply answered. 

“Good. Now, help me find Satozuka.” Nayuta said as he took Ren’s hand and started to walk. Ren simply followed Nayuta. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked. 

Nayuta just hummed, as they continue to walk. 

“Did we just become lovers?” Ren asked again, causing Nayuta to stop, and look at him. 

“If that’s what you and the society call it, yes.” Nayuta answered and started to walk again, still holding Ren’s hand. 

Ren can’t help but smile, and tightly hold Nayuta’s hand as they walk at the crowd. _You finally accepted me, Nayuta-kun._ He thought. “I love you, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said which surprised Nayuta, almost making him fall. The people around who heard it look at the two. 

“You!” Nayuta said as he slowly went red, and look around, he immediately drag Ren away. “I’ll kill you later.” Nayuta warned Ren, but Ren just smiled at him. 

“Okay! Let’s find, Kenta-san.” Ren said and now he is the one leading, dragging Nayuta. 

Now, Ren wished came true, what he needed to do is make sure Nayuta will feel all the love he has for him. He will not make Nayuta feel alone again. 

As for Nayuta, he will make sure to treasure Ren, and do what his mom told him. He is new to this, but he will do his best, he will make sure to achieve his goal of making Ren happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Nayuta and Ren is currently at the literature department, looking for Kenta, as Ren think that Kenta may visit Wataru’s department. They went back first to Banri and Rio, and Ren apologizing about what happen, while Nayuta just there standing. 

“That’s fine, Ren-kun!” Banri said to Ren, then went close, “Enjoy this festival with Asahi.” Banri whispered to Ren. 

“Banri...” Banri smiled at Ren, giving him an okay sign. And with that, Ren and Nayuta started to look for Kenta at the literature’s department. Once they arrived, they saw what they are looking for. 

Nayuta immediately went to where Kenta is. 

“Oi, Satozuka. Give me those things.” Nayuta immediately ordered Kenta. 

“Oh, Nayuta, you’re here. Sure, let me get my bag first.” Kenta answered calmly. Nayuta looks irritated as he wait for Kenta. 

Wataru at that time went close to Ren. “Ren, did something happen?” He whispered to Ren. 

Ren just smiled at Wataru. “I’ll tell you later.” Wataru just nodded, as he feel that something nice did happen. 

“Nanahoshi, let’s go.” Nayuta immediately wants to walk away after he got what he wanted calling out Ren. 

“Oh, Nayuta and Ren!” But was stop by Futa. “You both here! Why don’t you try out our menu first?” Futa happily asked the two. 

Ren smiled at Futa and then, look on Nayuta. “Nayuta-kun? Why don’t we...” Ren lowly asked Nayuta. 

Nayuta sighed, “Give me coffee then.” He ordered and find a seat at the corner. 

“Coffee for Nayuta-kun and an orange juice for me and this cake.” Ren ordered and Futa took it all. 

“Alright! Wait for it.” Futa said and immediately went to Aoi. 

Ren went to where Nayuta is, and seated in front of him. They just both stay there without saying anything. 

“Nii-san, do you think those two?” Wataru asked Kenta. 

“I think the plan works.” Kenta answered. “Well, I’m done here, I’ll go back to my duties. Enjoy the festival, Wataru.” Wataru just nodded at his brother. 

“I’m happy for you, Ren.” Wataru whispered as he look on those two. 

“Wataru! Help!” Wataru heard Yuto called out, he signed and immediately went to him. “What is it now, Yu?” 

Ren just squirming at his seat, don’t know how to start the conversation with Nayuta. Nayuta took a glance at Ren, and also don’t know what to talk about with him. 

“Here is your order!” The silence was broken when Futa gave the two their orders. 

“Thank you, Futa-kun.” Ren thanked Futa. After Futa, put down the order, he took a seat and share the table with the two. 

Nayuta just look at him, confuse why this one is staying. Ren noticed that too. 

“Ahm, Futa-kun?” Ren asked, Futa look at him and smiled. “Hmm?” 

“Do you need anything?” Ren asked again. 

“Oh, I just want to talk to you two! It is not every day I got a chance to talk to you both! We are in different departments.” Futa happily answered. And with that, Futa have a chat with both Ren and Nayuta, well, it is almost with Ren, as Nayuta will answered with a ‘tch’ or ‘ah’ or a grunt. 

After Ren and Nayuta finished their order, Nayuta immediately walk away, and Ren tried to follow him while saying his farewell to Futa. 

“Nayuta-kun, where are you going?” Ren asked Nayuta as soon as he was able to catch him. 

“Home.” Nayuta simply answered. 

“Oh, I see.” Ren said looking sad. Nayuta stop from walking and look at Ren. 

“What?” Nayuta asked him. Ren then look up. 

“Well, you’re here, I just think that we should look around or at least wait for the fireworks later..” Ren said lowly looking down, as Nayuta continue to look at him. 

Nayuta think for a second, he really do want to go home, but then, Ren and him just become lovers, as what the people call it, and now he will leave him. Nayuta deeply sighed. “Fireworks.” 

“Hmm.” Ren then look at Nayuta. 

“I’ll wait until that fireworks.” Nayuta said. “But I need a quiet place for now.” He added. 

Ren smiled, and immediately think of a place. “Oh, let’s go to the rooftop!" He suggested. “Everyone’s busy here and there are lots of things happening at the ground, so I think no one will be there.” 

“Let’s go then.” Nayuta answered and immediately went to the staircase going to the rooftop, and Ren followed him. 

As they arrived at the rooftop, no one is really there, so Nayuta immediately sit at one of the bench on it, Ren seated next to him. Nayuta then, took out his phone, and his earphone. 

“What are you doing, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. 

“Listening to my composition, and thinking about lyrics.” Nayuta answered. 

“Oh! That’s cool!” Ren was surprised on the next thing Nayuta did, he lay his head on Ren’s lap. 

“Na-Nayuta-kun!” 

“Stay there. Don’t you dare move.” He ordered Ren. 

“Okay!” Ren immediately responded. Nayuta closed his eyes as he listened to his song, and feel the scent around him, that pure, gentle one, and there is another thing, a new one, something that makes him feel warmer as he smelled it, and making him calm. 

Ren just smiled and look at Nayuta, trying not to move, he also closed his eyes, feeling the breeze of the afternoon air. 

\--- 

No one really did come up at the rooftop, well, someone is guarding the way up to the rooftop. 

“Oh, let’s go to the rooftop!” a guy said, but they stop as they saw someone sitting at the stair eating some sweets and lollipops. 

“Ahm, can you move out of the way?” 

“No~ I’m assigned to guard this place and not let anyone pass by.” Ryo is currently there, guarding the stairs. “If you tried to enter, my alien powers will punish you~” 

The students just look at him, confused and in the end they decided not to take the rooftop. 

“Hehe~ No one can pass here.” Ryo happily said, as his phone rang he immediately answered it. “Ken-ken!” 

“No one disturbing the two?” Kenta asked on the other line. 

“No one! I will stay here until they got out of the rooftop.” Ryo answered. 

“Good. Nayuta and Nanahoshi-kun will be happy with that.” 

“That’s great! I want them to be happy!” Ryo said and put down his phone and continue guarding the stairs. 

\----- 

Ren opened his eyes, as he felt someone touch him, as he opened it, he noticed that it is a little dark now. He look at his side and saw Nayuta. 

“Finally awake?” Nayuta asked him. 

“Nayuta-kun? Oh no! The fireworks-” 

“Hasn’t started yet.” Nayuta simply answered, looking at his phone. 

Ren sighed, “I’m glad I didn’t miss it.” After that he went to stare at Nayuta. _He really is here with me._ He thought. 

Nayuta felt Ren’s stare and turn to look at him. “Can you stop that!” Nayuta said as he tried to turn Ren’s head the other way. 

“Ah, sorry! I just can’t help it...” Ren answered. Nayuta sighed at this. “I’m not used to that.” Nayuta said. 

“Eh, but people stares at you most of the time, when you have concert..” 

“It’s different. Just, don’t stare at me that much.” Nayuta complained. 

“If you say so..” Ren said and went to look at the sky. Suddenly, he felt a hand hold his, he take a look and saw Nayuta’s hand on his own. Ren turn his hand, and intertwined their hands and fingers together, Nayuta did not complain and went along with it. 

“I still can’t believe that we’re dating now.” Ren started. “I am able to hold Nayuta-kun's hand now. And earlier, we did kis-” Ren stop thinking about the kiss earlier, Ren then, look directly at Nayuta’s eyes. 

“What?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

“We kissed earlier?” Ren asked Nayuta back. Nayuta think for a second, and remember that he did kiss Ren when Ren is confused and panicking earlier. 

“Yeah.” He simply answered. 

Ren then squeaked and cover his face with both his hand. Nayuta look at Ren, eyebrow’s knotted as he don’t know what is happening to Ren. 

“My first kiss with Nayuta-kun is not under the stars!” Ren said between his hand. 

“Huh?! What are you talking about?” Nayuta asked Ren, as he started to feel irritated. 

“I dreamed that when we will going to do our first kiss, it will under the stars, lots of stars!” 

“H-huh?!” 

Ren just continue to hide his face, and whimpered. 

“What the hell, Nanahoshi! We can still do that.” Nayuta said causing Ren to look at him. 

“As many as you want, on every place with stars.” Nayuta added. 

“Nayuta-kun, did you eat something bad?” Ren asked him. 

“Huh?!” 

“Well, you are saying something that I really can’t expect you to say.” Ren added. 

Nayuta just exhaled, “Whatever!” He then, stood up and went close to the railings at the rooftop. 

Ren followed him and went to his side. “Promise, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. 

“Promise what?” 

“That we will kiss as many as I want? Anywhere?” Ren asked him again. 

“We’re dating, of course, we will do that!” Nayuta answered, he can feel that his face is starting to heat up. 

Ren just smiled and take a hold of Nayuta’s hand, which Nayuta accepted. 

After that, the fireworks started, showing different colors at the sky. Ren and Nayuta look at it. 

“Pretty!” Ren said as he watch the fireworks. Nayuta glanced at his side, looking at Ren’s face being painted with the colors of the fireworks. 

“It’s so beautiful, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said still looking at the fireworks. 

“Yeah..it is.” Nayuta answered who is still looking at Ren. He then, hold Ren’s face, turning it to face him, and slowly went close, and their lips meet again. With this, Ren really felt the kiss, it was gentle, so loving, the kiss coming from Nayuta. They might not be kissing under the sky full of stars, but these fireworks will do. Ren will always remember this day, the day they finally became lovers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chara so ooc here, I think, due to author's wild imagination. :) This is what a fiction can do. Enjoy!

Takes place few weeks after the festival. 

Banri just woke up and went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast, as soon as he opened the light, he was surprised as someone is currently there. 

“Wa-Wataru-kun! What are you doing here so early?!” Banri yelled at Wataru who is currently eating some chocolates, and on the table, there are lots of sweets there too, some opened wrappers. 

“Mhmmhmhmh” Wataru answered but due to his mouth being full, Banri can’t understand anything. 

“Huh! Finish what you are eating first.” Banri ordered, and Wataru continue to chew and finish up the chocolate he is eating. 

“I’m craving for them! I woke up and then, I started looking for few sweets and then, as you can see I can’t stop eating...” Wataru explained. 

“Oh, well you always eat those, but not that much. What, are you pregnant?” Banri suddenly asked but then, stop and think about it, and turn to look at Wataru with wide eyes. “Are you?” 

“OF COURSE NOT!” Wataru answered, and then, opened another chocolate and started to eat it. 

“Ahhh! I need to wake Yuto-kun up.” Banri said and went to Yuto’s room. Good thing, it is not lock so Banri immediately went inside, and saw a still sleeping Yuto. 

“Yuto-kun! Wake up!!!” Banri shake him and shouted. 

“Hmm, Wataru...5 more minutes..” Yuto grumbled. 

“I’m not Wataru, you idiot! It’s Banri.” Banri yelled, and shake Yuto again. “Wake up you idiot!” 

“Shiroishi? What are you doing here in Goryo’s room?” Rio suddenly show up. Banri turn and look at him. 

“Help me wake up this idiot or Wataru-kun will be in danger.” Banri asked Rio. Rio immediately assisted Banri. 

“Rio-kun, get some water I will pour it on this guy.” Banri ordered Rio. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, and get it from the bathroom, don’t go downstairs or you will die.” Banri added. Rio was confused at first, but Banri ordered him to do it immediately so Rio went to the bathroom, and took a bucket of water and went back to Banri. 

Banri immediately splash the water on Yuto, and with that, Yuto immediately get up from his bed. 

“What-What?!” Yuto said as soon as he get up. “Banri!” 

“You wouldn’t wake up so I did it. But, we don’t have time for that, let’s go downstairs.” Banri said and immediately drag Yuto out of the bed. Rio followed them. 

As soon as they arrived at the kitchen. “Help me with this, Yuto-kun.” Banri said pointing to Wataru who is still eating. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna....” Rio immediately went away and go to the bathroom, sounding like he is dying there. 

“Wataru? What are you eating so early?” Yuto asked. 

“Hmm, Yu, why are you wet?” Wataru asked back as he saw how Yuto looks. 

Yuto immediately went to Wataru. “Oh, I see..” 

“What it is, Yuto-kun? Is he pregnant?” Banri asked again. 

“No!” Yuto and Wataru said at the same time. 

“It’s his heat. It’s close.” Yuto explained. “He will eat lots of sweets when it’s close.” 

“Really?” Wataru asked, and take a look at the calendar. “Oh, right. It’s close.” 

“You have me worried there. But that’s a lot of sweets.” Banri said as he look on the empty wrappers and still the unopened chocolates and candies. 

“He will do that always, when we still in Hakodate, I will always bring him more of those. Oh, and when it’s the time for the heat, he will...” Yuto said, as he remembered something. “Oh no. I think I need help with this one.” He added. 

“What it is?” Banri asked. 

“I’ll tell you all later, leave Wataru here with me, why don’t you check up on Rio, he might be dying over there.” Yuto said and took some towels to wipe himself. 

“Okay. Seems that Ren-kun is still sleeping.” Banri said and went to where Rio is. 

After some hours, when all of them are awake, Yuto called them out in the living room. Wataru, all done eating his sweets, sitting next to Yuto, Banri giving water to the still dying Rio, and Ren confused on what is happening with his friends, and petting Pon-chan. 

“Okay, everyone!” Yuto started. “I need to make some announcement.” 

“Announcement?” Ren asked. “Is it bad?” 

“No, Ren, it’s not like that.” Yuto assured Ren. “Well, Banri and Rio already knows it, but Wataru’s heat is coming up.” 

“Oh.” Ren reacted, as he knows how it feels when you got your heat, being an omega himself. 

“And you know what happens when you got it...” Yuto continue to explain. 

“We only took some suppressants for that.” Ren added. 

“Well, Ren-kun, it might be a little different since Wataru-kun is paired up already with Yuto-kun.” Banri tried to explain to Ren. “It might happen to you when you paired up with Asahi Nayuta.” 

“Eh?” Ren still confused. 

“You know se-” Banri was stopped by Yuto. 

“Banri! Ren don’t have to know it for now.” Yuto yelled. 

“Okay! Okay!” Banri said and went back on checking on Rio if he is still alive. 

“Well, we need you three to stay at other place for three days.” Yuto continue explaining. 

“Oi! We don’t have money to book some hotel!” Banri protested. 

“That’s why I asked someone for help.” Yuto added, and look on Wataru. “I asked Kenta-san to let you three stay at their sharehouse. 

“Oh, at Nayuta-kun's?” Ren suddenly sound so excited. 

“Yes, Kenta-san said that he will pick you all up now, so ready your things, for 3 days stay. I need to stay here with Wataru, and help him with his heat. We will be taking a leave from uni.” 

“I’m sorry, everyone.” Wataru apologized to them. 

“That’s fine, Wataru! Well, we really can’t stop that heat thing. I hope that it is not that bad.” Ren said looking so concerned. 

“I’ll be fine, Ren. Yu’s with me.” Wataru assured Ren. Ren smiled at him. 

“I’ll get ready then, I need to set my things and I have some part-time job too.” Banri said as he get up from the sofa. “Let’s go, Rio-kun.” Banri said as he drag Rio out of the living room. 

“I’ll get ready then. Oh, Pon-chan's..” Ren said as he look on his dog. 

“I’ll have it ready, you can bring Pon-chan there.” Yuto said to Ren. 

“Okay, thank you!” Ren said and went back to his room. 

\---- 

“How was he?” Kenta asked Yuto as he arrived at their sharehouse to pick up Ren and the others. 

“Sleeping. He woke up at 4 am and started eating those.” Yuto answered. 

“Well, I bought more of those, I know that he will look for these things when he wake up.” Kenta gave Yuto a bag full of sweets, chocolates on it. 

“Thank you, Kenta-san.” Yuto thanked him. “Thank you also for letting them stay at your place.” 

Ren, Banri and Rio are now waiting at Kenta outside the house. 

“No problem. Well, I bet Nayuta will be glad to have Nanahoshi-kun there. I haven’t told it yet to him.” Kenta said as he smiled. 

“He will be surprised for sure. I have Ren not send a message or call Nayuta too.” Yuto added. 

“Well, we will be going now. Take care of Wataru and yourself.” Kenta said and started to walk towards his car. Ren, Banri waved at Yuto as they started to drive off. 

“Now, let me prepare things. Once the heat start, I don’t know what will happen.” Yuto said to himself as he went back inside the house and went to his room, saw Wataru sleeping on his bed. 

“You really like it there, huh.” Yuto said and slowly sit at the side of the bed, running his fingers on Wataru’s hair. When Wataru’s heat are close, he will take all the things that has Yuto’s scent, and eat all the sweets and chocolates he will see, that’s why before they are always at Yuto’s apartment when Wataru’s heat came. 

“You can do this, Yuto!” Yuto cheered himself, and he look back at the sleeping Wataru, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushi appreciate you all! I am sorry if I cannot fully express the chara here(that's what I feel), but I hope you continue to enjoy this series!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change tag to mature, as the future chapters will have mature content.  
> Ahhh!! I don't know if I was able to properly do that sexy time for YuWata, but enjoy!! ><

“Oi, Satozuka!” Nayuta yelled as he went out of his room. “Satozuka!” He called again as no sign of Kenta is showing up. “Where the hell is Satozuka?!” Nayuta asked. 

“Ken-Ken went out to pick up someone.” Ryo, who is currently at the living room, answered Nayuta. 

“Huh?! Who?” Nayuta asked but then, the front door open and Kenta went in, followed by Banri, Rio and Ren who is holding Pon-chan. Nayuta was just standing looking at the people entering the house. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren immediately called out and went to where Nayuta is. 

“Nanahoshi...what are you doing here?” Nayuta said as soon as Ren went to him. 

“They will be staying here for 3 days, there are some emergency at their sharehouse.” Kenta explained. 

“We will be in your care!” Banri said and bow down, Rio did the same thing too. 

Nayuta went close to Kenta, and whispered to him, “Satozuka, you know that Nanahoshi is an...an, you know, I can’t have him stay here, in this house full of alphas.” 

“Then, have him stay at your room. You are dating, right?” Kenta suggest to Nayuta. Nayuta glared at him, he look back at Ren who is now talking to Ryo as he show Pon-chan to him. 

“I will definitely not let anyone of you be close to him.” Nayuta warned them. “Nanahoshi! Follow me.” Nayuta called out to Ren. 

“Ah, wait, Nayuta-kun!” Ren immediately pick up his bag and follow Nayuta. 

“We will be fine staying here at the living room, I wake up early for my part-time job.” Banri said. 

“Me too. I’ll stay here.” Rio added. 

“Alright, I’ll have the futon ready for you later.” Kenta told them and went to look at Ryo now playing with Pon-chan. “Ryo, you have a class, right? Get ready.” 

“Oh, right! See you later, Pon-chan.” Ryo said and went back to his room to get ready. 

“Oh, we have our class too, I need to go.” Banri said and pick up his bag. “Let’s go, Rio-kun.” 

“See you later!” Banri and Rio went out of the house. 

“Hmm, I do have a meeting, need to get ready. Reon and Miyuki is also at the campus, huh. Nayuta and Nanahoshi-kun will have class in the afternoon. Alright, let’s see what will be for dinner then.” Kenta said as he check out the schedules and started doing the things he need to do. 

\------ 

“Yu?” Wataru woke up, rubbing his eyes, he look around the room trying to find Yuto. 

“It is starting..” Wataru said as he can feel his heat. He check himself first before we get out of the bed, and out of the room. He can hear some movement downstairs so he went to check it out. 

“Yu? What are you doing?” Wataru asked as soon as he saw Yuto in the kitchen. 

“Oh, Wataru. I was just checking out the supplies here.” Yuto explained as he closed the cabinet. 

Upon seeing Yuto, Wataru felt something, he immediately went to Yuto and hug him. 

“Is it starting?” Yuto said as he can feel how hot Wataru felt, and the scent of him getting stronger. 

Wataru nod, and have his face buried on Yuto’s chest. “I want Yu.” Wataru sweetly said. 

Yuto smiled and hug Wataru tightly, running his hand on Wataru’s hair. “You can have me all you want, Wataru.” Yuto whispered to Wataru’s ear, causing Wataru to gasped as he felt how hot Yuto’s breath is. 

Wataru look up nd stare at Yuto’s eyes, Yuto did the same, and slowly their lips met. It was gentle at first, until Yuto went deeper, feels like they missed each other. Wataru moaned as they continue to kiss passionately. Yuto lifted Wataru taking him to his room, the kiss break as Yuto slowly lay Wataru on the bed. He is staring at Wataru, looking at how Wataru look right now. “Your face really shows how much you want me.” Yuto said as he touch Wataru’s face. 

“I-If you see it already then, d-don’t make me wait, Yu.” Wataru said between his heavy breathing. Yuto lightly laugh at this. 

“Yes, yes. I will make sure to love you fully.” Yuto said and started to kiss Wataru again, while his hand started to touch Wataru’s body. 

Wataru wrap his arms around Yuto as they continue to kiss, he moans as he felt Yuto’s hand went inside his shirt, touching his body. Yuto started to kiss Wataru’s cheeks, then, he went to his chin, slowly to his neck. 

“Your scent is getting stronger, Wataru. You’re making me crazy here.” Yuto whispered as he continue to kiss Wataru’s neck and his hand slowly removing Wataru’s clothes. 

“I can smell how much you want me too, Yu.” Wataru answered, and he also started to remove Yuto’s shirt. 

After some kissing and touching, both of them are completely naked now, with the heavy breathing and the scent swarming in the room. Yuto started to prepare Wataru, as Yuto moves Wataru will let out moans and gasped, and calling out Yuto’s name. Once Wataru is ready, Yuto entered, Wataru loudly gasped, holding tightly on Yuto’s shoulder. They didn’t move first, just hugging each other, making Wataru relax as he feel Yuto’s inside him. 

“I love you, Wataru.” Yuto whispered as he hold Wataru tight. 

“I-I love you too, Yu..” Wataru answered, their lips meet again and Yuto started to move. They continue to feel each other’s body, moving with their own rhythm, making each other feel good. Calling out each other’s name, kissing passionately, they never let go of each other. 

As they both climax, they hold each other tightly, still connected, and breathing heavily. 

“Yu...” Wataru called out, Yuto look at him. “More...” Wataru asked. Yuto smiled and touch Wataru’s face. 

“As many as you want..” Yuto answered and they started to make love with each other again and again, until they are fully satisfied. 

\----- 

Yuto woke up as he felt the sunlight on his face coming from the window. Rubbing his eyes, he look at Wataru still sleeping beside him, hugging him. All night all they did is to make love. Yuto lightly run his fingers on Wataru’s hair, and then, move it to touch his cheeks, his nose and his lips. Wataru suddenly move and slowly opened his eyes, as he feel Yuto’s touch. 

“Good morning, Wataru.” Yuto greeted him with a smile. 

Wataru smiled at him, “Good morning, Yu.” He greeted back and put his face on Yuto’s chest hugging him. 

“Are you okay?” Yuto asked him, Wataru nodded as an answer. “Well, we need to get up and eat something, I fix some food for us to eat.” Yuto said. 

“Hmmm, 5 more minutes.” Wataru asked as he continue to hug Yuto. 

“Haha, okay, just 5 minutes.” Yuto said and hug Wataru back tightly, feeling each other’s warmth. 

After they both took shower, Yuto started to cook something for them. And Wataru took some chocolates to eat. 

“Oi, Wataru, don’t eat those yet.” Yuto ordered him, “You need to eat normal food first.” He said as he put down the omelet rice in front of Wataru. 

Wataru pout and don’t want to let go of the chocolate he is holding. “But I want them now.” 

“No! I will hide those if you will not eat breakfast first.” Yuto warned him, Wataru glare at him. 

“I will not let you hug me too.” Yuto added. 

“No! I want to hug Yu” Wataru said as he slowly put down the chocolate, looking so sad. “Okay, I’ll eat.” 

“Good! Now, let’s eat this, and you can have those chocolates back later.” Yuto said as he seated next to Wataru and started to eat his food, Wataru did the same too. 

“Say ‘ah’..” Yuto said as he put the spoon with food in front of Wataru’s, Wataru opened his mouth and accepted it. He did the same to Yuto. They continue to eat and talk about band stuff and random things. 

\------- 

“Yu.” Wataru called out, they are currently at the living room now after they made love earlier again, cuddling in the couch. 

“Hmm.” Yuto answered as he look directly at Wataru. 

“Thank you.” Wataru said and smiled. “Thank you for loving me. I am glad that I got to meet you and be your mate. I may not be a perfect person but I will do my best for you, for us.” 

“What are you saying, Wataru? You are perfect for me. We are a perfect match. I don’t want anyone else, I only want Matoba Wataru, and I will only love you.” Yuto answered back. 

“Yu..” Wataru smiled and hug Yuto tightly again. “I love you.” 

“I love you more, Wataru.” Yuto said, lifting Wataru’s face to kiss him. 

“We have one more day to be with each other, let’s make it worth it.” Yuto said after they share the kiss. 

“Haha, right. Once Banri-kun or Kikyo are here, we will not be able to do this things.” Wataru added. “I hope they are doing good in Nii-san's place.” 

“They are fine. Well, I’m worried about Ren, being the only omega there, but I know Nayuta is there for him.” Yuto said as he remembered that Gyroaxia sharehose are full of alphas. 

“Why don’t we take shower now?” Yuto suggested as they get up from the couch. Wataru nodded as an answer. 

“Just a shower for now, okay?” Wataru asked him. Yuto smiled, but Wataru glared at him. 

“Okay! Okay. Let’s go.” Yuto answered and drag Wataru to the showers. 

Yuto and Wataru continue to enjoy the day with just the two of them. Making sure that they will both feel the love they have for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone who read this know me from any argo discord, tagging me or messaging me, sorry I can't access it now, deleted discord app for some personal reason but may go back in a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

Reon and Miyuki are currently eating dinner, but their eyes are focus on the people sharing the table with them. Rio eating a large portion of rice and curry, which he cooked. Banri, having some milk beside him and then, Rio serving him the same rice and curry. Ren eating happily and putting some food on Nayuta’s plate, telling him to eat more, and about the difference on their weight. And Kenta and Ryo just there eating and watching them too. 

“I never saw Nayuta eating that much.” Miyuki whispered to Reon, as they watch Nayuta eat all the food Ren will put for him. 

“Yeah, is it the power of Nanahoshi Ren?” Reon commented, and then, took some food and ate it. 

After they are all done with dinner, Rio and Banri offered to do the dishes. And then, one by one they took the showers and get ready to sleep. 

Rio and Banri now preparing the futon on the living room. 

“Are you all good there?” Kenta asked the two. 

“All good! I will wake up early so it’s fine here.” Banri answered. 

“I do have an early class so I will wake up early too.” Rio added. 

“Alright, I’ll go to my room then.” Kenta said and went off to his room. 

“Goodnight, Banri, Rio.” Ren said to them before he went to Nayuta’s room. 

“Well, let’s sleep now, Rio-kun.” Banri said and lay down on his futon. 

“Can I hug-” 

“Sleep.” Banri said cutting Rio off, as he lay down to sleep. 

“Okay.” Rio answered, and lay down on his futon too. 

\-------- 

“Nayuta-kun, are you not going to sleep? And is it fine that I sleep here, in your bed?” Ren asked as Nayuta is still on his table, checking for something, and Ren now is on Nayuta’s bed ready to sleep. 

“Tch. Just lay down and sleep. I have some lyrics to do.” Nayuta answered as he continue to work on his laptop. Suddenly, Nayuta felt some hands grab on his arms, causing him to look up. 

“Nanahoshi. I said that-” 

“No! You need to sleep, Nayuta-kun. Look at your eyes! You almost fell asleep earlier in class too.” Ren tried to pull Nayuta out of the chair. Nayuta tried to stop Ren by glaring at him, but then, Ren will not back down and he stare back at Nayuta too. “Please...you need to sleep, Nayuta-kun.” Now Ren is showing him his puppy eyes. 

Nayuta exhaled, and turn off his laptop and went to bed with Ren. Ren smiled at him. 

“Now, lay down, Nayuta-kun.” Ren ordered him, which Nayuta follow, Ren lay next to him, and put on the blankets on them. “Close your eyes, and sleep.” Ren added and smiled to him. “Good night, Nayuta-kun!” 

“Night, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta answered, but he pulled Ren close to him, hugging him. “I’ll only sleep this way.” Nayuta answered and closed his eyes. Ren smiled and hug back Nayuta, burying his face on his chest. 

\------- 

Banri woke up as he felt something heavy on him, as he opened his eyes and look up, he saw an ikemen hugging him. As he registered who it is, he immediately get up, eyes wide looking at the man beside him, trying to open his eyes. 

“What are you doing, Rio-kun?” Banri immediately asked as soon as Rio opened his eyes. 

“Hmm, what?” Rio asked as he look on Banri and around them. 

“Why are you hugging me?” Banri asked again. 

“Hugging you?” Rio then sit up, “But you are in my futon.” He added. Banri take a look at it, and he really is, on Rio’s futon. Banri gasped and immediately went red, and get back to his futon. 

“Don’t you dare move there!” Banri warned Rio. 

“But you’re the one who-” Rio answered but then, Banri throw a pillow to him. 

“Sleep!” Banri yelled quietly, as he cover himself with the blanket. 

“What did I witness?” Reon who is currently awake as he will get some water, saw what happen. 

Rio heard him, and take a look at him. He put his finger on his mouth and gestured to keep quiet. And Reon just nod with it, and went to the kitchen. 

\----- 

Nayuta woke up as he felt something warm, fluffy and a sweet scent close. As he opened his eyes, he saw a blue fluffy hair, he slowly look down and saw a sleeping Ren hugging him. He take a look at Ren, who is still sleeping so soundly. He slowly lift his hand and reach Ren’s face, as he is close to touch his cheek, Ren’s phone alarmed. Ren slowly woke up, and opened his eyes, Nayuta just watch him as Ren look up to him and smiled. _I’m dying.._ Nayuta thought. 

“Good morning, Nayuta-kun!” Ren greeted him with his smile. 

“Mo-morning.” Nayuta greeted back. Ren sit up and took his phone, 7am the usual time Ren wake up. He slowly went out of the bed, while Nayuta sit up trying to process something in his mind. _Nothing happened, right?_ Nayuta asked himself, he is glad they do have their clothes on. 

“Let’s get out of the bed, Nayuta-kun. We have class this morning.” Ren said and started to drag Nayuta out of the bed. 

As they went on the living room, they saw Ryo, Miyuki and Reon looking on something, while Kenta is grinning at the side. 

“Good morning!” Ren greeted them, all of them turn and look at Ren and Nayuta. 

“Good morning, Ren-kun! Nayuta!” Ryo greeted them back. 

“What are you looking at?” Ren asked them and went close to where the the others are. 

“Look, Ren-kun.” Ryo showed his phone screen to Ren, as Ren saw it his eyes went wide. 

“Eh?!” Ren yelled and went red after seeing the picture. Nayuta was intrigue on what happen to Ren so he went close too. 

“What the hell is that?” Nayuta asked as he look on Ren and then turn to look at Ryo. Ryo show him his phone, and Nayuta’s eyes went wide too. “When did you took that?! Delete that!” Nayuta shouted at Ryo, and tried to grab his phone, but Ryo immediately went away from Nayuta. 

Reon and Miyuki are now laughing, “Look how sweet you are, Nayuta.” Reon teased him. Nayuta glared at him, as Reon also have the photo on his phone. It was the picture of Nayuta and Ren sleeping, and hugging each other. 

“I’ll kill you all later!” Nayuta warned them, as he gives them all a deathly glare. 

\----- 

“Oi, Nanahoshi, what are you looking at there?” Nayuta asked as Ren is still looking on his phone, they are both in the classroom now waiting for the professor. 

“Nothing, Nayuta-kun.” Ren replied as he tried to hide his phone. Nayuta glared at him. 

“Nanahoshi.” Nayuta’s tone showing some authority. 

Ren slowly show his phone to Nayuta, showing the wallpaper he have set on it, the same picture Ryo took earlier. 

“What the hell, Nanahoshi?!” Nayuta yelled causing others to look at their direction. 

“Shhh! Shh! Nayuta-kun, lower down your voice.” Ren said as he bow down his head silently apologizing to the people around. 

“Delete that.” Nayuta ordered Ren, but Ren took his phone again. 

“No! It is the only picture we have.” Ren said as he tried to hide his phone now, putting it in his pocket. 

Nayuta exhaled as he feel that he can’t have Ren delete it, and quietly look on his own phone, well, he can’t tell Ren what his wallpaper is. It is a photo of Ren sleeping which he took last night. He will not allow anyone to touch his phone or his secret wallpaper will be revealed and some other pictures of this blue-haired guy. 

\---- 

“Kikyo-kun?” Rio look at from his notes as someone called his name, he is checking his notes to make sure nothing was missed from the discussion earlier. 

“Yes? Is there anything I can help?” Rio asked his classmates, there are three girls in front of him now. 

“She wants to talk to you, in private, will you have time for her?” One of the girls asked, as she tried to push one of them to be in front. 

Rio take a look at them, and check his time, “Sure, if it is not that long.” He answered. 

After that, both of them went close to the stairs where no one is around. 

“Ahm, Kikyo-kun, I really like you. Will you go out with me?” The girl with her determined eyes asked Rio. Rio was surprised with the sudden confession. 

“I appreciate it, but my heart and soul already belong to someone else.” Rio answered as he put one of his hand on his chest. 

“Eh? Heart and soul?” The girl asked him. Rio nodded as an answer. 

“This person is the only one I want to date.” 

“Ahm, what kind of person it is?” The girl asked again. 

“Hmm.” Rio tried to think about that person, “A cute, no, this person is adorable, and this one loves money.” Rio answered, and take a quick glance on his watch. 

“Eh, mo-money?” 

“Sorry, I need to go now. Thank you for telling me your feelings. I hope you find the right person for you.” Rio said as he bow down and immediately went away from that place. 

“Did I hear it, right?” One of the girl said as they went close to the other. “Kikyo like someone who loves money? What is that?” 

\------

“Shiroishi!” Rio called out as soon as he saw Banri walking at the campus. 

“Oh, Rio-kun. All done with your class?” Banri asked him, now they are both walking side by side. 

“Yes, all done with yours too?” Rio asked even though he knows Banri’s schedule. 

“Yup! I need to go to my part-time job now.” Banri answered him. 

“You still have time? Why don’t we eat first?” Rio asked him. 

“Hmm..” Banri thought for a second. “As long as it is not an expensive one.” 

“Actually, I have some food I prepared earlier here.” Rio said as he lift his bag. 

“Oh, that’s great! Let’s go, let’s go!” Banri immediately drag Rio towards the cafeteria so they can properly eat. 

Rio smiled as he look at Banri looking so happy. This person, the adorable one and the one who loves money, is the person he will love as long as he live.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kikyo Rio!!!

Rio woke up as he heard someone knocking on his door. He get up from his bed and check out who is. 

“Shiroishi? Do you need something? Can’t sleep?” Rio immediately asked as he saw Banri standing in front of him. 

Banri look up, having some light pink blush on his face, he look directly at Rio’s eyes. “Well....”He started and look around to check if someone is there. “Happy birthday, Rio-kun.” Banri greeted him. Rio was surprised, like he forgot his own birthday so he tried to check the time and date. 

“Oh, it is my birthday.” Rio suddenly realized it. 

“Huh? You forgot your own birthday?” Banri asked him. 

“Well, we got so busy and I wasn’t able to check the dates.” Rio explained. “But thank you, Shiroishi. You really did wait until 12mn, huh, to greet me.” 

“Huh, it’s not like that, I am still awake and then, I just saw the dates, that’s all. Well, I need to sleep, good night!” Banri answered and immediately went to his room. 

Rio smiled as he followed Banri went to his room, and closed the door, but he have it open again, and went back to Rio. 

“You don’t have any part-time job today?” Banri asked him. 

“No, after class, I am free.” Rio answered. 

“Good, wait for me at the campus later. That’s all. Night.” Banri said and went back to his room again. 

Rio was left confused, but then, he shrugged it and went back to his room. 

\------- 

“Happy birthday, Rio!” Ren greeted him with Yuto and Wataru as soon as he went down from his room. 

“Everyone.....thank you.” Rio replied. 

“Here’s our gift for you.” Yuto said as he give Rio a box. “Open it.” 

Rio opened it, but his face went doomed when he saw what was inside. 

“Eh, Rio? Are you okay?” Ren asked him. 

“What? Did you not like our gift?” Yuto said and went close to Rio as he was like frozen, and when he look at it, he saw lots of sweets on it. And immediately turn to look on Wataru who is trying to hide his laughter. “Wataru!” Yuto called him out. 

“Hahahaha, sorry, sorry!” Wataru answered as he continue to laugh. Ren just looking at them, don’t know what to do, as he saw Wataru laughing and Rio who is like will die anytime soon. 

Yuto immediately took the box from Rio, and remove all the sweets on it. “Sorry, Rio. This is really our gift.” Yuto apologized and took out a sweater on it and give it to Rio. 

“Matoba, you really want me dead, huh.” Rio said as he look at Wataru. 

Wataru just grinned and immediately took all the sweets that Yuto removed from the box. 

“But thank you for this, I will make sure to wear it.” Rio thanked them after he took the sweater from Yuto. He look around and saw someone missing, “Where’s Shiroishi?” Rio asked. 

“Banri have an early class so he need to go to the campus.” Ren answered him. “But he has a message for you, ‘don’t you forget what I told you earlier’ Banri said.” Ren added. 

“I see. Well, again, thank you, everyone.” Rio thanked them once again, and they all went to eat the breakfast and went to the campus for their classes. 

\---- 

“Okay, that’s all for today.” The professor ended the class, Rio immediately fix his things, and went out of the room to meet Banri. As soon as he went out of his classroom he saw Banri waiting at the corner, Banri saw him and waved at him. 

“So Shiroishi, what do you need from me?” Rio asked immediately as soon as he went close to Banri. 

“You have a free time and I have a free time too, so why don’t we...we went out for once and walk around the city?” Banri asked him. 

“Huh? I thought time is precious to you. Why do you have free time now?” Rio asked him again, he knows how much Banri don’t like wasting time, and not making money. 

“Well, for today only! It’s your.... it’s your birthday so...” Banri tried to explain, not meeting Rio’s eyes. 

“Shiroishi. You reserved this day for me?” Rio asked looking directly at Banri. Banri look up to him, having some blush on his cheeks. 

“What?! You don’t want to?!” Banri suddenly yelled at Rio, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Rio smiled, and took Banri’s hand. “I want to. So where do we go?” Rio asked him. 

“Just follow me.” Banri said and drag Rio away from the campus. 

“Oh, is that Banri and Rio?” Ren asked as he saw the two walking out of the campus, he is currently sitting under some large trees on the campus side, where no people is usually around it. 

“Hah? Did you say something?” Nayuta asked as he look to Ren. 

“Oh, I just saw Banri and Rio.” Ren replied and turn to look back at Nayuta. 

“I see. Well, let’s continue on where we left off. Ready or not.” Nayuta said as he look directly at Ren, getting close to him. 

“Eh, wait, Nayuta-kun, I’m really not ready yet.” Ren answered as he try to slowly move backwards. 

“I said, ready or not, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta replied as his face is close to Ren’s. 

“Wait, wait, Nayuta-kun!” Ren tried to cover his face, trying to move away as Nayuta is so close. 

“So, what’s the answer to this one?” He said as he lift the book they are both reviewing. 

“I said wait, I haven’t really solved it yet.” Ren said as he lift his notebook showing Nayuta his progress. 

“Tch, give it to me.” Nayuta took Ren’s notebook, and started to write on it, as he explain it to Ren and Ren actively listening to Nayuta. 

\----- 

Rio and Banri are now walking around the city, checking out some stores.

“Oh, let’s go there.” Banri pointed out a fast food across the street. 

“Are you sure?” Rio asked Banri as he knows that Banri will not spend lots of money. 

“Yeah, look.” Banri showed Rio some coupons. “I got this from my part-time job, we can eat for free, hehe~” Banri said as he waved the coupons on his hand. 

Rio smiled and shake his head as he look at Banri. “I thought so, let’s go.” 

Both of them entered the said fast food, Banri did the ordering while Rio look for a seat. 

“This is good.” Rio commented as they eat the meal Banri ordered, burgers, fries, and some salad. 

“Right! And it is free! Thank god for the coupons.” Banri replied and continue to eating his food. 

Rio lightly laughed at this, they talk about other things as they continue to eat, after that, they went to a park to walk around. 

“Oh, free drink sample!” Banri immediately went to a lady giving some drinks sample and took two for him and Rio. “Here.” Banri offered to Rio, giving him the small cup. 

“Thanks, it is not sweet, right?” Rio asked before drinking from it. 

“Nope, it said some tea.” Banri answered and took a sip. “Yeah, a tea.” 

As the two continue to enjoy the walk around the park, enjoy watching some kids playing and sometime Banri will join, and Rio just watches them, they almost forgot the time and it is now night time. 

“We need to go home now, Shiroishi.” Rio said and started to walk towards the direction of their house when Banri stop him, holding his sleeves. Rio turn and look at him. “Hmm, is there anything else you want to do?” Rio asked him. 

“Sorry!” Banri suddenly bend down in front of Rio. 

“Huh?” Rio was confused on why Banri is apologizing to him. 

“Well, you see, it’s your birthday, I invited you out, but mostly all the foods we ate are for free, and we went to a fast food, and then, we just walk around on this park, and then, played with some random kids.” Banri explained to him as he point out one by one what happen today. “As what I know when you invite someone out, you either buy them something, went to a fancy restaurant, and then-” 

Rio suddenly lifted his hand stopping Banri. Now, Banri is looking at Rio waiting for him to talk. 

“Shiroishi. That’s fine. I didn’t complain at all. I enjoy this day, I enjoy spending this day with you. You don’t have to bring me to a fancy restaurant or buy me something. I know money is important for you, and I don’t judge you for that.” Rio then took Banri’s hand, holding them as he look directly at Banri’s eyes. “Thank you for today, Shiroishi. I really love when we spend time together. It is one of the happiest birthday I have.” 

Banri exhaled after hearing what Rio has to say, having some light blush on his face. “Close your eyes.” Banri ordered Rio, Rio is hesitant at first, but Banri just glare at him, and repeat it. 

Rio then closes his eyes, he felt Banri’s hand on his arms, and something like being put on. 

“Okay, you may open your eyes now.” Rio heard Banri and he slowly opened his eyes, he look down and saw a bracelet made from green and yellow threads. Rio then look up to meet Banri’s eyes. 

Banri smiled at him. “That’s my gift for you. I actually made that one.” 

“You did?” Rio asked him and he look back on the bracelet. 

“I did! Look.” Banri lifted his wrist showing the same bracelet on him. “We’re matching!” 

Rio smiled seeing that they both have the bracelet. 

“Well, you see, we will not be able to be paired up, as me being a beta, so I did think of a way for us to be at least have something that will connect us, something that we will both have, so I made this thing.” Banri explained as he look on both the bracelet. 

“Thank you for this, Shiroishi. I will treasure this.” Rio thanked him. 

“It’s not just that, well, ahm...I really think hard about this, and I know that we still have a long way to go but..” Banri look up meeting Rio’s eyes, he inhaled. “I..I want to be with Rio-kun!” He yelled and then, throw himself to Rio hugging him. “I love you, you genius alpha!” 

Rio was shocked with the sudden confession coming from Banri, he didn’t expect it yet. 

“I don’t want to make you wait longer, so be my boyfriend!” Banri said as he continue to hug Rio. 

Rio slowly put up his hands, and put it around Banri, hugging him back, he smiled as he felt Banri. “I’m so happy. I can’t believe this.” 

Banri look up to him again, still hugging Rio, “Believe it! It’s hard to confess, you know.” 

Rio laughed and look back to Banri, “I love you, Shiroishi. I will be glad to be your boyfriend.” 

“Good!” Banri replied and buried his face on Rio’s chest as he hug him, hiding his embarrassment. 

“Shiroishi..” Rio called out to him which cause Banri to look up again and he was greeted with a kiss on his forehead from Rio. Banri went red as he realized what happen. 

“Next time, it is not just your forehead.” Rio said to him. 

“You!” Banri then move away from Rio and started to walk. “Let’s go home.” He announced as he continue to walk. 

Rio smiled and followed Banri. “When your birthday comes, I will be the one to treat you.” Rio said as they continue to walk home. 

“Ha! Don’t waste your money.” Banri replied. “If you will treat me, just buy me some milk.” He added. 

“Of course, I will only buy the one you want.” Rio said and he went to grab one of Banri’s hand, Banri flinch at first but then, accepted it and silently smiled. They continue to hold hands until they arrive at their sharehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still can't get over on all the AAside illus, I'm dying like that one Nayuta illus--- ><


	13. Chapter 13

Happened one month after Nayuta and Ren became lovers. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren called out Nayuta after the professor left the room. Nayuta turn to look at him. “Ahm, you see, we’ve been dating for a month now.” Ren started. “I’m thinking that we should like go out or eat out or watch some movies outside?” Ren asked as he look directly on Nayuta, but Nayuta is not answering him, he just stare at Ren. “But if your busy, we can do it another time..” Ren added. 

“So you want to go out on a date?” Nayuta finally asked him back. Ren nod as an answer. Nayuta exhaled, “Okay. You choose the time and place.” 

“Really?! Yay! I will send you a message then.” Ren happily said and went to check his phone. 

“I need to go, have practice.” Nayuta said as he get up from his seat and took his things. 

“Sure, I do have a practice too, but I will wait for Banri here. Bye, Nayuta-kun!” Ren replied, waving his hand. Nayuta nod, he look around to make sure no one is looking and give Ren a light touch on his cheek, and patted his head and went out of the classroom. Ren smiled with the little gesture Nayuta made. 

\----- 

“I’ll go first. Thank you for your hardwork!” Ren said as he immediately went out of the studio. 

“Woah, Ren is really excited, huh?” Yuto commented as they look on their vocalist leaving the studio. 

“Yeah, last couple of days, he keep asking me about some good places. Well, it’s their official first date.” Wataru added. “Let’s hope they both enjoy it.” 

After Ren changed his clothes, he immediately went to the station where he and Nayuta will meet. He check the time on his phone, it’s 4:30pm. 

“Oh, hehe, I’m 30 minutes early. Hmm, Nayuta-kun is not replying to my messages, they might have a hard practice.” Ren said to himself, he put down the phone and tried to look around the people passing by as he waits. 

\------ 

“Do it again.” Nayuta ordered his bandmates, as they continue to practice. The four just look at each other and play their instruments as Nayuta sing the new songs. 

After some time, Kenta insist on taking some rest. 

“Are you okay, Nayuta?” Kenta asked as he noticed Nayuta is more pissed. 

Nayuta give him a glare, and exhaled, “Not enough.” He simply answered. 

Kenta just nod. After 15 minutes, they resume practice. Still, Nayuta is not satisfied so they went on for another hour. 

\------ 

Ren exhaled as he tried to look around, it was almost one hour since the time he gave to Nayuta. He did send out messages but no reply, and tried to call still no answer, now his phone has died as he also forgot to charge it earlier. 

“Nayuta-kun, where are you?” Ren asked to himself and sighed. He can’t contact anyone and he don’t want to move on the place as he might missed Nayuta when he arrives. 

Wataru exhaled as another call did not connect to Ren. 

“Wataru, are you okay?” Yuto asked him. 

“I still can’t contact Ren, I told him that he send me a message once Asahi arrives.” Wataru said as he tried to dial Ren’s number again. 

“How about Kenta-san?” Yuto asked again. Wataru shake his head, “I can’t contact Nii-san too.” 

“It might be that Ren forget it, you know, sometimes, when it’s Nayuta, he really gets excited. No need to worry about that. If something happens, Ren will definitely contact us.” Yuto assured Wataru. 

Wataru just sighed. And look on the TV which Rio is currently watching. It is showing a report about the recent incident of some people being stabbed at the streets alone, and this makes Wataru worry more, he just hope that Ren is with Nayuta. 

Kenta finally got a time to pick up his phone, and notice the missed calls from Wataru, so he immediately call him. “Wataru, what’s the matter?” He immediately asked as soon as Wataru answered on the other line. 

“Well, I can’t contact Ren and I just want to ask if he is with Asahi, as they have their date now, which is like an hour and half ago.” Wataru explained. 

Kenta raised one his eyebrows, _A date_ He thought, and turn to look on Nayuta who is drinking some water now. “Ah, well, I think they might be together now. You know when you are with your lover you sometime forget other things, so you don’t have to worry, Wataru.” Kenta lied to Wataru. After some talk, he put down the phone and immediately went to Nayuta. “Nayuta.” 

Nayuta turn to look at him. 

“Do you have some plans with Nanahoshi-kun today?” Kenta asked. Nayuta’s eyebrows frowned at first like trying to think, and his eyes went wide, and immediately took his phone. “Shit!” He cursed. His phone is currently off and as soon as he opened it, he saw the messages and call from Ren, and the time, it is close to 7pm now. “I need to go.” Nayuta immediately took his things and went out of the studio. 

Kenta exhaled as he watch the vocalist run away. 

“Eh, what happen?” Reon asked, as they look at Nayuta exiting the studio. 

“Practice is done. And it seems someone might get killed by Argonavis.” Kenta said to the members. 

“Huh? Killed?” Miyuki asked. Kenta just shake his head, as Nayuta really forget about the date with Ren. 

\-------- 

Nayuta is currently running towards the station as he tried to call Ren too. “Shit, Nanahoshi, answer the damn phone.” He cursed as he continue to run. When he is close to the station, he saw lots of people there, and an ambulance. Nayuta stop running first and take a look around, looking for some blue-haired boy. 

“Poor boy, he was just suddenly stabbed.” Nayuta heard some woman talking. 

“Yeah, I heard he is a college student, and seems like waiting there for a long time.” The other woman said. 

Nayuta’s heartbeat are getting faster, not just from running but also from what he heard, worry is starting to rise up from him, as he slowly went close to the area. As he try to move away the people, trying to pass them, he saw the medic putting a stretcher inside the ambulance. 

“Wait!” Nayuta shouted, trying to get close to the ambulance. But they did not heard him as with the loud siren and the people chattering around. “I said wait!” he repeats, as he feel that his heart might stop any minute now. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Nayuta heard someone calling him, a familiar voice, as he turn around, it seems that a thorn was finally remove from him. He immediately went to where Ren is. “Nayuta-kun, you came-” Nayuta immediately hug Ren as he went close, he embraced him tightly. Ren was confused at first, but he hug him back. 

The two are now sitting at one of the bench, as Ren wait Nayuta to calm down. 

“Are you okay, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. Nayuta turn to look at him and bow down. Ren was surprised Asahi Nayuta is bowing down in front of him. “Eh? Nayuta-kun?!” 

“I’m sorry, Nanahoshi!” Nayuta said. Ren’s eyes went wide, now, Nayuta is apologizing to him. “I forgot about today, and went on the practice.” Nayuta explained. “After Satozuka remind it, I immediately run here, but then, I heard some ambulance and I thought I lost you.” 

Ren continue to look at Nayuta, his eyes went soft as Nayuta explained to him. “That’s fine, Nayuta-kun.” Ren replied. Nayuta lifted his head and look directly at Ren. 

“You can punch me if you want, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta seriously told him. 

“Eh! No way! I can’t do that!” Ren reject it. 

“No, punch me!” Nayuta insist, but Ren don’t know what to do, he haven’t punch anyone before. 

“Ahm, okay, close your eyes then.” Ren said as Nayuta closes his eyes, Ren lifted his hand. 

Nayuta waited for a punch from Ren, but then, he felt a flick on his forehead, causing him to open his eyes. 

“I think that’s enough. I don’t want to hurt Nayuta-kun.” Ren said and tried to smile. 

Nayuta exhaled from this. “What did I do to deserve you?” Nayuta whispered. 

“Hmm, Nayuta-kun, did you say something?” Ren asked him. 

“I know we don’t have enough time, but let’s continue this date.” Nayuta suggested. 

“Really?” Ren excitedly asked him, which makes Nayuta feel guilty as he forgot it. 

“Yeah, where do you want to go?” Nayuta asked him. Ren tried to think. 

“Hmm, the movie ended already, the restaurant might be full of people now.” Ren said one by one. “But I want to at least spend this day with Nayuta-kun.” 

Nayuta suddenly grab Ren’s hand, and get up from the bench. “Follow me.” He said, causing Ren to stand and walk with Nayuta. 

They arrived at some building that says Planetarium. Nayuta went inside dragging Ren with him. After Nayuta pay for the entrance fee, they went inside it, Ren look around, notice that there are not much people, he only saw like two or three. As they both seated on an area where no one is near them. The place went dark. 

Ren look above as he saw different stars. He smiled while watching the show of stars. “Pretty!” Ren said as he continue to watch it. 

Nayuta is currently busy watching Ren, he is glad that Ren looks happy now. Suddenly, Ren turn to look at him, causing their eyes to meet. Ren smiled at him. 

“Nayuta-kun, thank you for this!” Ren thanked him. 

“Tch, I feel that it is not enough.” Nayuta replied. 

“No! It’s all good, Nayuta-kun. We may not be able to meet earlier, but I’m glad that we still able to go out today.” Ren said as he continue to look at him. 

“Haaa, I will make sure that next time, we will have all the day to spend together.” Nayuta promised him. 

“Eh?! Really! So we will have another date?” Ren happily asked him. 

“Hah?! Of course, what are you thinking, we are dating, so we will have another dates in the future.” Nayuta replied to him. 

Ren suddenly hug Nayuta from his side, “Thank you, Nayuta-kun! I love you!” 

“Lower down your voice, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta warned him. Ren just nodded but still hugging Nayuta. 

Nayuta sighed and went close to Ren, “I love you too, Nanahoshi Ren.” He whispered. 

Ren look up and smiled at him. Nayuta suddenly touch Ren’s face and slowly they went for a kiss. The kiss under stars, as what Ren dreamed of. 

After that they went to eat as both of them got hungry, they spend another hour, before they went home. Nayuta went with Ren to their sharehouse, as he insist, remembering about what happen earlier, he don’t want Ren to be in any accident. 

“Thank you again for today, Nayuta-kun.” Ren thanked him once again as they stop in front of the house. 

“Tch, how many times are you gonna thanked me. I haven’t done enough for today.” Nayuta replied. 

“But you did promise we will go for another date! So that’s fine!” Ren said as he grab Nayuta’s hand. 

Nayuta sighed, “Go inside now. It’s late.” 

“Un! Good night, Nayuta-kun! Take care!” Ren said, as he turn to go inside the house, Nayuta grab his arms turning him, and once again, Nayuta give him a kiss. 

“Good night, Nanahoshi.” Nayuta said after the kiss. 

Ren smiled, and once Nayuta let go of him, he went inside the house. 

Nayuta followed Ren with his eyes, as he went inside. Once he is sure Ren is inside the house, he started to walk towards his own sharehouse. 

\------ 

Once Ren entered the sharehouse, Wataru immediately asked about what happen, why he didn’t answer the phone. Ren explained that his phone died but he got to have the date with Nayuta, not telling them that Nayuta was late. 

As Ren get ready to sleep, he remember what happen today, about Nayuta forgetting the date, about the accident that happen on the other side of the station, but still he got to meet Nayuta, and go on a planetarium, and got one of his wish, to kiss under the stars, just not the real stars, but it is enough for Ren. As long as he spends the day with Nayuta, he will treasure all of those. He will continue to love Nayuta, and wish to spend more time with him, until forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pocky day, what will this three pairs do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the YuWata, RioBan, and NayuRen doing the pocky game thing.
> 
> And here I am eating at the corner alone..
> 
> I just wrote this today (and I don't have enough sleep yet).

Pocky day 

Yuto happily went inside the house with the bag on his hand full of pocky. He and Wataru has no class for today, Ren do have a class, and Rio and Banri have the part-time job, so they have the house for today, and Yuto has a plan on how they will spend it. 

“Wataru!” He called out his mate as soon as he get to the door, he saw him sitting in the couch at the living room, writing something on it. 

“Wataru, I have something for you.” Yuto said as he sit next to Wataru, he show him the plastic bag. 

Wataru take a look at it, and took it from Yuto. “Pocky? Yu, if you will buy sweets, it should be assorted, why only pocky?” Wataru asked him. 

“Well, today is what you call Pocky Day. So let’s do that thing!” Yuto excitedly said. 

“That thing?” Wataru asked him. Yuto opened one of the box and took one pocky on it, he put the end on his mouth and the other end pointing to Wataru. 

Wataru raised one of his eyebrows, and stare at Yuto. “I don’t share my sweets.” He replied. 

“I know! But can we do that thing for today, please?” Yuto asked trying to show his puppy eyes on Wataru. 

“You mean you eat the other end and I eat the other at the same time?” Wataru confirmed, and Yuto nodded at this. “Okay. Let’s do that.” 

As soon as Wataru agree, Yuto immediately took one pocky and put it on his mouth, and went close to Wataru so he can put the other end, as the two started to eat and slowly closer now, Yuto hugged Wataru and kissed him as soon as they finish the pocky. 

“Yu! What is that?” Wataru asked as soon as they break the kiss for air. 

“Hehe..I do love to eat Wataru’s lips the most!” Yuto replied and went back to kiss Wataru again, Wataru was surprised but then, he accepts it, and kissed Yuto back. 

“You can eat the remaining pocky later, but can I eat this Wataru first?” Yuto asked with a hint of lust. 

Wataru went completely red, and nodded as an answer. “I will not share the remaining pocky.”

"I know, I know." Yuto said.

Wataru went to put his arms around Yuto and they both went back to kissing each other.

"Let's go to our room." Yuto whispered, and he carried Wataru to their room, and continue to make love there.

\------ 

Rio and Banri are currently at the part-time job now, at a certain restaurant, when Banri noticed a couple doing that thing for pocky day. “Heh, so it’s today, I bet Yuto-kun and Wataru-kun is doing this now.” He talked to himself. He went back to the kitchen to bring the dishes, when he saw Rio helping out the cook. “We can’t really do that, this man hate sweets.” Banri said to himself again. 

“Hey, Shiroishi-kun.” The female staff called, and Banri went to her. “Ahm, you’re dating Kikyo-kun, right?” She asked him. 

“Yeah..” Banri replied, _What, you like him too? I will not give him to you._ He thought. 

“You see, I do have a boyfriend, who is like Kikyo-kun, don’t like sweet things.” The girl said. 

_Oh, she has a boyfriend._ Banri thought and waited for the girl to talk. 

“And you know, this day is pocky day, so I have here, some pocky that you might want to try with him.” She said and gave Banri a pocky which is mint flavored. Banri took it and look at it. 

“You are giving this to me? So Rio-kun and I can...” Banri asked. 

The girl nodded excitedly, “Enjoy the day, Shiroishi-kun!” She said and went back to her duties. 

Banri look at the pocky box in his hand, and went to peek o Rio at the kitchen, he sighed, and out it on his pocket. _Maybe when we get home later._ He thought and went back to serving customers. 

Banri and Rio are now walking home, but Banri suggested that they go to the park for some air. So now, they are both sitting on a bench at the park. 

Banri take a look around to check if there are people, and he is glad it is just them two. Banri turn to look at Rio beside him, who is adjusting his coat. 

“Ahm, Rio-kun?” Banri called out, Rio turn to look at him. “You know, I have something here, that we can eat..” 

“Hmm, what is it?” Rio asked him. 

Banri took out the pocky box he got earlier. “It’s not sweet, it is mint flavored, you see. Well, I saw some couple doing this thing earlier, and..you know, if you want, we can try that one too.” Banri explained as he look around, as he can’t really look directly at Rio. 

“Shiroishi, you mean eating that pocky together?” Rio asked him, and Banri nod as an answer. “Hmm, I think I would want to try that.” 

Banri look up to Rio, “You sure?” He asked him. 

“I am. If it is with Shiroishi, I want to do that.” Rio replied to him. Banri smiled, and he started to open the box, and took one pocky on it. He point it to Rio, and notice the difference in their height. 

“Can you lower down a little?” Banri asked Rio. 

“Hmm, why don’t you sit here at my lap?” But Rio tap his lap, and grinned at Banri 

“Eh? We’re at the park!” Banri yelled. 

“No one’s here, it is only the two of us.” Rio replied. Banri take a look around once again, and yes, no one is there still, what a coincidence. Banri look back at Rio, waiting for him to move. Banri exhaled, and get up and went to sit on Rio’s lap, completely red. 

Rio take the pocky, “Let’s eat this one now, Shiroishi.” He said with his deep voice. Banri slowly went to the other end as Rio went to the other, as they both started to eat it, and when they are close, Banri bite it, breaking the pocky. 

“Ahhh!! I can’t!! This is too much...” Banri said as soon as he finished. 

“You are the one who started it, Shiroishi.” Rio replied to him, he then, hugged close Banri, still sitting on his lap, pulling him closer. “There is one thing lovers do at the end of eating it.” Rio said to him. 

“W-what?” Banri asked, and then, Rio went to kiss his lips, which surprised Banri. 

“This.” Rio simply said as soon as their lips parted. Banri completely went red, his eyes wide, as he realized what happen. He then, hide his face burying it on Rio’s shoulder. 

“You!!” Banri yelled. Rio lightly laughed at this, but then, hug Banri and patted his head. 

\----- 

Ren is currently looking outside as he saw some people walking around the campus, and then, saw two lovers doing something, like eating some stick thing. 

“Nanahoshi-kun.” Ren heard his professor called out his name so he immediately stand up. 

“Can you read the next article?” The professor asked him. Since he is not listening, he slowly took the book, don’t know what to do. 

“Act 49, Article 22.” Ren heard Nayuta, who is sitting next to him, whispered. 

“Ahm, When a worker on the occasion of retirement requests a certificate stating the period of employment, the kind of occupation, the posi-” Ren read and after that, he silently thanked Nayuta for helping him. 

“What are you looking at outside?” Nayuta asked Ren as soon as the class ended. 

“Eh? Ahm, I’m just watching people walk around, and then, I saw some lovers doing something, you know, they eat this one stick together and then, at the end they...ki-kiss...” Ren explained. 

“Tch, next time, focus on class.” Nayuta said and get up from his chair. “Let’s go.” 

“Un!” Ren said and took his things and followed Nayuta. They went to their favorite spot at the uni, this place where not much people are coming around, under this big tree, they both seated there. 

Nayuta took his bag and as soon as he opened it, he noticed a box on it. He lifted it and take a look at it. Ren noticed it too. 

“Oh! That’s the thing those two eating earlier.” Ren said as he remembered that stick thing. “Why do you have that, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked. 

Nayuta tried to remember it, and he saw earlier that Ryo did something, which he disregard earlier, he remembered that Ryo went away from his bag. 

“Tch, Akebono left it here.” Nayuta replied, as he flip it, he noticed a note on it that says ‘eat this with Ren-kun, and do the pocky game’ 

Ren read it too, “Pocky game? What’s that?” Ren asked and turn to look at Nayuta. Nayuta frowned at this, as he didn’t know it too. Ren immediately took out his phone and search it. 

“Oh! So that’s what it is.” Ren said, he then, showed it to Nayuta. “Let’s try this, Nayuta-kun!” 

“Hah?! Why would we do that?” Nayuta asked as soon as he saw the video. 

“But, look, it says here that mostly lovers do this, we are lovers, right?” Ren replied to him. 

“Tch. Stupid game.” Nayuta said. But then, Ren grab his sleeves, “Let’s try it, Nayuta-kun!” Ren begged him once again. “Just once!” 

Nayuta exhaled, “Tch, fine.” 

Ren smiled and took the box, “Oh, it’s coffee flavored!” Ren said as took one pocky on it, he put one of his mouth and turn to face Nayuta. 

Nayuta clicked his tongue once again, but then, went in to the other end, and Ren’s right, it taste like coffee. They slowly started to eat it, and when they are one inch close, the two stop, staring at each other. Nayuta then take the remaining and completely eat it. 

“Eh, why-” Ren complained but then, Nayuta hold his head and pull him closer, kissing him. Ren can taste the coffee as they kiss. Nayuta deepen the kiss, which Ren accepts. 

As soon as their lips part as they need air, Nayuta flick Ren’s forehead. 

“Aw..” Ren said and rub his forehead. 

“We don’t need this stupid game to kiss, I can kiss you anytime.” Nayuta said and went back to his bag to get the books. 

Ren went red, and went to Nayuta’s back hugging him. "I never expect Nayuta-kun to do that." Ren said as he buried his face on Nayuta's back.

"Well, you want that game so we did it." Nayuta simply said and continue to read the books.

 _Why did they invent this day?_ Ren, Wataru and Banri thought after all the things happened today.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to the typhoon, we got power outage for 2 days, but it's back now, so here's a new chapter.

Argonavis is currently at a studio for practice, they are now taking a break. Wataru giving Yuto some water and wiping some sweats on him, Rio also giving Banri some towels and his favorite milk. Ren is currently sitting, watching the four. 

Ren suddenly exhaled, looking sad, “So good to have your lover with you all the time and being in the same band...” Ren said which cause the four to look at him and immediately Wataru and Banri run towards him. 

“Ah, Ren do you want some water? I have some sweets here, you can have some too.” Wataru immediately offered, showing all the sweets he have. 

“Oh, if you want, I have some milk here. And Rio can make you some burgers too.” Banri also said as they offer Ren things he may want. 

Ren sighed again but still thanked them, “Thank you, Wataru, Banri.” As the two tried to comfort Ren Yuto and Rio are watching the three. 

“Is Asahi still on tour?” Rio quietly asked Yuto. 

Yuto nodded, “He is. And it will take 3 more days before they go back here in Tokyo. Ren haven’t seen him for a week now.” 

“Well, Gyroaxia is really busy right now, with the tours waiting for them, and also, us, we do go to tours too. It is really hard for those two.” Rio added. “How long are they dating?” Rio asked to Yuto. 

“Hmm, I think it will be for a year now.” He replied. Rio just nodded, and the two went to look at the others as they continue to speak to Ren. 

\---- 

“All good. I have taken all the notes.” Ren said as he fix his things after the class, suddenly his phone rang, he smiled as he saw that Nayuta is calling. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren immediately answered. 

“Hey. Class done?” Nayuta asked on the other line. 

“Un! Once you come back, I lend you the notes.” Ren replied and started to get out of the classroom. “Are you okay? You sound tired?” 

“I’m fine, just can’t sleep much here.” Nayuta answered and Ren heard him exhaled. 

“That’s not good, Nayuta-kun. You should at least take some sleep and rest, you have one more day for that tour, right?” Ren replied sounding worried for Nayuta. 

“Yeah..... Nanahoshi.” Nayuta called out. 

“Hmm, what is it, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him as he stop from walking, waiting for Nayuta to talk. 

“I miss you.” Nayuta replied. Ren went silent at first, it is so rare for Nayuta to tell that word first. 

“I-I miss you too, Nayuta-kun! Are you sure you’re really okay?” Ren asked once again. 

Nayuta sighed on the other line, “I said I’m fine.” 

Ren smiled, “Okay, okay, oh, I’m gonna drop by to your apartment now, will check out for Nyankotarou.” Ren remind Nayuta, once they got to the 2nd year of college, Nayuta went ahead and bought an apartment, as he don’t want Ren coming to their sharehouse, with all of his bandmates there. So they mostly both spend time in Nayuta’s apartment. 

“Okay. I need to go. Bye.” Nayuta said. 

“Bye, Nayuta-kun. Take care!” Ren replied and put down the phone, and started to walk again towards Nayuta’s apartment. 

\---- 

Ren swipe the key card Nayuta gave him and entered his apartment. The first time he got the key card from Nayuta, he was confused on how this thing works, as he is used to keys, so Nayuta have to explain it to him. 

Once he entered the apartment, he turned on the lights and went to the living room to see the cat sleeping but wake up upon his presence. Ren went to Nyankotarou and petted him. 

“Are you hungry? Let me get you some food.” Ren said and went to the kitchen to get the cat’s food. As he will always came here, Ren is now used to Nayuta’s apartment, and remembered where the things placed are. After giving the food to Nyankotarou, Ren relax at the sofa and send a message to Nayuta, telling him that he is now at his apartment and feed Nyankotarou. 

Ren inhaled some air, Nayuta’s scent still lingers in the room, but it is starting to fade due to the absence of him. When Ren misses Nayuta due to his tour, he will go to his apartment, as he can feel Nayuta’s presence in this place. “One more day. I want to see you, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said to himself. 

\----- 

“Hmm, Ren’s still in his room?” Wataru asked as he checked the time, and it is 8:00 am now. 

“You’re right, usually at 7am he is already awake.” Yuto said as they both look upstairs. 

“Let me check on him.” Wataru volunteered and went to Ren’s room. “Ren?” Wataru knocked first, and when no one answered, he slowly open the door. He noticed a lump of blankets on Ren’s bed. 

“Ren, are you okay?” Wataru asked as he went close to Ren. Ren slowly removed the blanket from his face that is currently flushed now. 

“Wataru?” Ren said but his voice is a little low. Wataru take a look at Ren, and he knows why he looks like this. 

“Did you have your heat?” Wataru asked. 

Ren slowly nod as an answer. “I already took the suppressants, and I’m really getting sleepy.” 

“Right, when you have your heat and took the suppressants, you always sleep throughout the day. But, you don’t look good, are you sure you’re okay?” Wataru asked showing concern now. 

“I’m fine, I may need to rest for now, but it’s seems that something is missing.” Ren tried to answer. 

_You’re looking for your alpha._ Wataru thought. Nayuta hasn’t mark Ren yet, and Wataru has no strength to asked it why, but at least he can see that Nayuta treasures Ren a lot, and one time when Ren has his heat, they called out Nayuta to stay with him all day, which cause Nayuta to stay at their sharehouse that time, and still nothing happened between the two. 

“I think I know what it is.” Wataru said looking at Ren. “It is Asahi, you haven’t seen him and then, your heat started, you missed him, and want him.” 

Ren think for a second and look back to Wataru, “You’re right, Wataru. But I can’t disturb him now, I know that their tour ended and they will go home today, but he might be tired. So, don’t call him, I think I can do this alone for now. I will sleep and it should be good.” 

“Are you sure? I know it is hard when you are not with your alpha, I understand that you are not paired up yet, but still you are looking for him.” Wataru asked Ren. Ren look down, and sighed, but he turn to look at Wataru again with a determined eye. 

“Please, Wataru. Don’t let Nayuta-kun know.” Ren begged Wataru, Wataru sighed at this. 

“Okay, okay, just don’t go out, you stay here and sleep. Me and Yu have class all day, Kikyo, and Banri-kun have classes too and part-time job. So promise me, don’t go out.” Wataru replied to Ren. 

Ren nodded, “Promise, I will sleep and stay here.” 

“Good, well, we have food left in the refrigerator, if you got hungry just get some, there is instructions on how you will use the microwave, make sure to follow it.” Wataru reminded him. 

Ren nodded as an answer for this. After that, Wataru left the room and went back to Yuto. 

“You take too long, is something wrong?” Yuto asked him. 

“It’s his heat. But it should be okay.” Wataru answered. 

“Are you sure?” Yuto asked him again. 

“Yeah, he promised that he will stay here, and he wants us to not tell Asahi about it, you know they just came back from a tour, and Ren is worried that Asahi might be tired.” Wataru explained. 

“Okay, let’s just hope that Ren will be okay later when we come back.” Yuto said. After they prepare their things, they went out of the sharehouse, make sure the door is locked to keep Ren secured. 

\---- 

Nayuta just arrived at his apartment, and Kenta tagged along to help him with his baggage. As soon as he arrived, he dialed his phone and contact Ren, but no one is answering on the other line. 

“What’s wrong?” Kenta asked as he noticed Nayuta keeps dialing on his phone. 

“Nanahoshi’s not answering my call.” Nayuta replied, and tried to call Ren again. 

“He might be in class.” Kenta said. 

“Oi, Satozuka, contact your brother, asked them about Nanahoshi.” Nayuta ordered Kenta. 

“At this time, he is in class, and I don’t want to disturb him too.” Kenta replied. Nayuta clicked his tongue and once again call Ren. 

Ren woke up as he felt his phone vibrating, he check it and saw Nayuta’s missed call. 

“Oh no, I can’t answer him now, he will notice my voice.” Ren said to himself, his phone suddenly rang again, and Ren don’t know what to do, but deep inside he really do want to hear Nayuta’s voice, and see him. He really want Nayuta right now. As he turn to look on his door, an idea came up, but then he can’t decide if it is the best thing to do now with his heat. 

One side’s telling him to sleep and just ignore the call, and the other is telling him to go and see Nayuta. As he continue to look on his phone screen showing Nayuta’s name, Ren’s can’t stop himself anymore, he get up from his bed, took a jacket, and went to the door. _Just run, and go to his place._ that is what running on Ren’s thought right now. 

Holding the door knob, he slowly turn it, opened the door and went out of the sharehouse. _I want to see, Nayuta-kun._ he thought, still not feeling good, but then, he started to run towards Nayuta’s apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is R18+ chapter...  
> Nayuta and Ren doing the thing.
> 
> This is all of Rushi's h**** imagination. >< I don't know how I did this chapter....

“I’m going now, Nayuta. I can call Wataru later and update you.” Kenta said as he went to the door. 

“Tch.” Nayuta still checking out his phone. Once Kenta is out of his apartment, he went to the kitchen to get some coffee to drink, and went back to the living room. 

“He should be able to answer me now, if I remember the class should end by now.” Nayuta talk to himself, as he continue to look on his phone. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell. “Tch, did he leave something?” He grumpily get up from the sofa and went to the door. “Satozuka, what-” Nayuta was shock when what happen next, a body suddenly fell, good thing he was able to catch it, and this scent. 

“Nanahoshi?!” Nayuta called out as soon as he recognized him. He can feel how hot Ren is, and the scent coming from him. “Shit!” Nayuta immediately grab him inside and closed the door. “What the hell, Nanahoshi?! You are in heat?” Nayuta asked him, Ren slowly look up to him, his face is flushed, his breathing is not stable. 

“I-I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun...I just...I just want to see you..” Ren tried to speak. 

“You should stay at your house. You know how dangerous it is to go out.” Nayuta said as he tried to assist Ren to stand up properly. 

“Sorry...” Ren simply answered, and he buried his face on Nayuta’s chest, and hug him. 

Nayuta exhaled, and embrace Ren, trying to calm himself at the same time, as he can smell the scent and feel Ren right now. 

Nayuta assisted Ren as they went to the living room, so Ren can properly sit, he take a look at him, sweats on his face, his breathing not stable and the flushed on his face. “How did you came here?” Nayuta asked. 

Ren opened his eyes, and look at Nayuta, “I run..” 

Nayuta sighed, “You should have called me.” 

“Nayuta-kun, might be tired so..” 

“So, you did run here instead? Nanahoshi, what are you thinking?” Nayuta asked him again, he can’t help but think of what might happen with Ren outside. 

“Sorry...” Ren apologized once again. “But I really do want to see Nayuta-kun...I don’t know what to do, inside me is screaming that I want Nayuta-kun now.” Ren take a look directly at Nayuta’s eyes, Nayuta can see that Ren desires he. 

“You should rest for now, I lend you my bed, sleep.” Nayuta said as he get up from the sofa to go to his room. 

“I don’t want to, I want Nayuta-kun.” Ren stubbornly said, not getting up from the sofa. “Hold me, Nayuta-kun.” Ren asked as he look up again to Nayuta. 

Nayuta sighed, “Nanahoshi, it is not the right time, you are in heat, you need to rest.” 

“But, I have read that when an omega goes in heat, they do make l-love with their alpha...” Ren tried to explained. “And I’m fine, my mind is all good, and my heart is ready..” He added. 

Nayuta stare at Ren, he do want to take and hold Ren now, but he is afraid that once the heat subside, Ren may regret it, he knows that both of them wants each other. He wants to treasure Ren, and once he marks him, they will both be bonded. 

“You don’t want me, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. Nayuta sighed, and take a hold of Ren’s shoulder, he is really controlling himself now. 

“Let’s get you something to drink.” Nayuta said and went to the kitchen, leaving Ren. 

Ren look down, “Nayuta-kun, do you hate being paired up with me?” Ren silently thought. 

Nayuta took some cup and poured some coffee on it, but he heard something open and closes, when he realize it is the door, he immediately run up to it, seeing Ren is not in the living room anymore, he immediately went to the front door. 

“Nanahoshi!” Nayuta called out, he saw Ren walking to the elevator, he immediately followed him, and grab his arms. “Where do you think you're going?!” Nayuta yelled at Ren. 

“Nayuta-kun, don’t want me, so I’ll go home.” Ren answered, as tears starting to form on his eyes. 

“Tch. Come here.” Nayuta said as he lifted Ren, putting him on his shoulder. 

“Wa-wait, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he tried to struggle, but then his heat is making him dizzy. 

As soon as they went back to Nayuta’s apartment, Nayuta bring Ren directly to his room, and slowly putting him down on the bed. 

Ren take a hold of his head, as being upside down make him dizzier. 

“You really drive me crazy, Nanahoshi Ren.” Nayuta started as he directly look at Ren, Ren look at Nayuta too as he try to steady himself. “Since the first time I saw you, I do want to hold you, and make you mine. But I don’t want you to be afraid of me, which is why I control myself, study how I really feel about you.” Nayuta said as he continue to stare at Ren. “Don’t think that I do not want you. I really want to make you mine, completely mine. I don’t want anyone else taking you. I love you, Ren.” 

Ren can feel how much Nayuta loves and treasures him, which cause him now to cry. As tears fall down on his cheeks, Nayuta slowly wipe them, and giving Ren kisses, he started on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, and then, they stare at each other as their lips finally met. Ren really love Nayuta’s kisses, it is gentle at first, like telling him that he is safe. And then, it will become passionate as they continue to kiss and deepen it. 

“Are you really sure you want to do this now?” Nayuta asked him in between the kiss. 

“I am, take me, Nayuta-kun. Make me yours.” Ren replied, as soon as Nayuta heard it, he pull Ren close to him, embracing him tightly as he continue to kiss him deeper. 

Nayuta slowly push Ren to lay on the bed, as he continue to kiss him, and went to kiss his jawline, moving to his neck as he suck it leaving some hickey on it, this cause Ren to moan as he feel Nayuta’s lips on his skin. Nayuta move his hand putting it inside Ren’s shirt, and lifted it, showing his pink nipples perk up. Nayuta lightly touch it, and he heard Ren moan as he do, he then move his lips sucking it. 

“Na-Nayuta-kun...” Ren called out as he feel Nayuta’s mouth on his nipple, he then hold Nayuta’s head, lightly touching his hair. Nayuta lifted his head and stop from sucking his nipple, he then take a look down. 

“Looks like you really are excited.” Nayuta said as he touch Ren’s dick bulking from his pants. 

Ren take a look at it, and slowly, he sit up, and touch Nayuta’s too. “I’m not the only one.” He replied. 

Nayuta smirked, and went to kiss Ren, as he move and rub their dicks in between their pants. Ren moaned as Nayuta continue to rub it. 

Nayuta slowly remove his shirt, and then, went to Ren’s pants and boxer and remove it too. 

“You’re really wet here.” Nayuta commented as his finger touch Ren’s hole. “Let me take care of this first.” Nayuta said as he take a hold of Ren’s dick and slowly move his hand on it. 

“Ahh..Nayuta-kun..” Ren moaned as he felt Nayuta’s hand moving on his. “I...I want to touch Nayuta-kun's too..” He added, Nayuta take a look at him, and he slowly remove his pants too, and he take a hold of Ren as he allow him to sit on the bed, he put together their dicks, and grab Ren’s hand and put it around as his hand hold it too. 

“Let’s do this together.” Nayuta whispered on Ren’s ear. Ren nodded, and both their hands started to move rubbing their dicks together. Ren will moan and gasped, and Nayuta loves it, hearing Ren feeling good. 

“I’m..going cum...” Ren said as they continue to rub faster. 

“Me too.” Nayuta whispered again, and cause Ren to let out, Nayuta did the same too. Ren rest his head on Nayuta’s shoulder as he tried to take air. 

“We are not done, Ren..” Nayuta said as he move his hand on Ren’s back and hole. Ren tightly hug Nayuta as he felt Nayuta’s finger touching his hole. 

Nayuta lay down Ren again on the bed, and take a lotion, he pour it on his hands, and went to rub Ren’s hole. “I need you to be fully ready, I don’t want to hurt you.” Nayuta said as he started to put one finger inside Ren’s, rubbing it in and out. 

“Ahhhh, Nayuta-kun...” Ren called out his name and moaned as he feel Nayuta’s finger inside him, after some time, one finger becomes two, slowly Nayuta will move his finger inside Ren’s, and stretching it, since Ren is in heat it is not that hard to completely open it, and move. 

“I think you’re ready..” Nayuta said after some rubbing and stretching. Ren take a look on Nayuta’s thing, as Nayuta put on the condom on it. “We will become one now, Ren.” 

As Nayuta point his dick on Ren’s hole, he slowly move it, going inside Ren’s. “Relax, Ren.” He said as he continue to push and can feel Ren tightening around him. 

Ren eyes was shut close, as he felt that Nayuta’s thing is going inside him, it hurts but something feels good. As Nayuta completely went inside Ren, he take a look at Ren, sweats on his head, tears on his eyes, Nayuta lightly wipe those, and embrace Ren. He didn’t move yet, as he wait for Ren to relax. 

“Nayuta-kun, you can move now..” Ren said as he take a hold of Nayuta’s arms, Nayuta slowly sit up, making sure there is a pillow on Ren’s hips so it will not burden him, he took Ren’s hands, intertwining their fingers, and then, he started to move, slowly at first. 

Ren will moan and gasped as Nayuta went in and out of him. As they continue to do it, Nayuta will slowly move faster and faster. Nayuta can feel Ren’s tightening which means that he is close, he move faster and they both climax. They take some air for a moment, and then, Nayuta lifted Ren, he have him sit up, his back facing him, Nayuta lightly lick Ren’s nape, and then, he went in and put back his dick again inside Ren. 

“Na-nayuta-kun..” Ren called out, as he hold on Nayuta’s arms embracing him from the back. 

“Ren, I will mark you now.” Nayuta replied, as he continue to kiss and lick Ren’s nape. 

“Un...do it, Nayuta-kun..” Ren said as he wait for Nayuta’s bite, Nayuta lightly brush his teeth on it, and then, he completely mark Ren, biting him on his nape. Ren loudly moan and gasped as he felt Nayuta’s bite on him, he slowly feel that all he can think of now is Nayuta. 

Nayuta can completely smell Ren’s scent as he bite him, it seems that all he can smell now is Ren. 

“You’re mine now, Ren.” Nayuta whispered as he continue to move on Ren’s. 

“Nayuta-kun is mine too.” Ren answered, as he hold Nayuta tightly. 

They continue to make love, until both of them are exhausted, as they slowly went to sleep, they tightly hold and whispers how much they love each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Nayuta slowly opened his eyes, as he tried to turn to look, he notice the blue hair in front of him. Ren’s back is currently facing Nayuta, he check on Ren, and see that he is still sleeping, his eyes fall on Ren’s nape, looking at the mark he left, the one that will show Ren is completely paired up with him. He went in and kissed the mark, as he embraced Ren, this made Ren to lightly move, and turn to look at Nayuta. 

Ren smiled at him, “Good morning, Nayuta-kun."

“Hmm, morning..” Nayuta answered, and Ren completely turn to face Nayuta, they both hug each other, and Nayuta lightly kiss Ren’s forehead. “Why don’t we get up and get some coffee?” Nayuta asked him. 

Ren nodded at this, and they both went out of the room. Since Ren is not completely stable yet, Nayuta assist him as they went to the kitchen, and have Ren sit on one of the chair. Nayuta give Ren the cup of coffee and seated next to him holding his own cup. 

“You still need to take some rest.” Nayuta said as he look on Ren. 

“Un! Oh, Wataru might be worried now, I haven’t told them that I went out.” Ren suddenly remembered, and take a look on where his phone is. 

“Let me get your phone.” Nayuta volunteered and went to his room. After that, he went back and gave Ren his phone. Ren immediately dialed Wataru’s number. “Hello, Wataru.” 

“Ren, are you okay?” Wataru answered at the other line. 

“I am. I’m with Nayuta-kun.” Ren replied. 

“I know, nii-san told me.” 

“Eh, Kenta-san?” Ren asked, upon hearing his bandmate name Nayuta look at him with questionable eyes. 

“Yes, he called me last night, telling me that you are with Asahi.” Wataru answered. 

“Oh, I see. Well, I’ll go home when I feel much better.” Ren said, after some talk with Wataru he put down the phone. 

“Kenta-san told Wataru that I’m here which is why they were not that worried at all.” Ren said to Nayuta. 

“Satozuka? I didn’t saw him when you arrived.” Nayuta said, confused. “I’ll ask him later.” 

After they took their coffee and breakfast, Ren did rest at Nayuta’s room, while Nayuta is busy checking some lyrics he wrote when his phone rang. 

“Satozuka. How did you know Ren is here?” Nayuta immediately said as soon as he picked up the phone. 

“Oh that. Well, you see, I did come back yesterday as I see that there’s only fee coffee beans left, and when the elevator opens, I saw you picking up Nanahoshi-kun and went back to your apartment. I did follow you since the front door was not locked at all, when I opened it, I saw you both enter your room, so I did leave the coffee beans at the cabinet, and make sure the front door is lock before I left.” Kenta explained. 

Nayuta was frozen after he heard it, eyes wide, and don’t know how to talk back about that. 

“Nayuta? Are you there?” Kenta asked. Nayuta exhaled and closed his eyes as he remembered what happen, and without telling anything he ended the call. 

\------ 

After one week. 

Gyroaxia just ended the practice and Nayuta is currently sitting drinking some water when the door opened, showing Ren. 

“Oh, Nanahoshi-kun, here for Nayuta?” Kenta asked him. 

“Yes. Good work for today!” Ren replied and went to Nayuta. Nayuta immediately pick up his things and take a hold of Ren’s hand and went out of the studio, Ren tried to waved at them as they exit. 

“Nayuta really did formed the bond with Ren-kun.” Ryo said as he look at the door. 

“Yeah. And Nayuta is really improving more.” Kenta commented. “Well, let’s fix things up and go home too.” 

The two went to Nayuta’s apartment, ordered some food and eat there before they work on their homework. After Nayuta cleaned up the table, he saw Ren at the living room playing with Nyankotarou at the sofa. Nayuta seated next to him. 

“I should bring Pon-chan again. Pon-chan loves to play with Nyankotarou.” Ren said happily as he look on Nayuta. Nayuta nodded at the suggestion. 

“Well, let’s work on the homework first.” Nayuta said and the two started to work on their hw while Nyankotarou sleep back to her bed. 

After few hours, both of them are done with the homework, and now relaxing with some coffee. 

“Oh, I need to go home soon. We do have an early practice tomorrow.” Ren said as he check on the time. 

“Let me send you home.” Nayuta offered but then, he stop and turn to Ren. “Well, I have something to say first.” 

“Hmm, what is it, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. Nayuta look directly at Ren. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and to make sure what happen last week will not happen again, you running outside. I decided that I want to keep you here. Live with me, Ren.” Nayuta said as he take a hold of Ren’s hand. 

Ren blink a few times, “Did I hear it right? You want us to live together?” Ren asked him. 

“Yeah..that’s what I said.” Nayuta replied, Ren smiled at him and hug him. 

“I want to! I want to be with Nayuta-kun always!” Ren said as he hug Nayuta tightly. 

“Good.” Nayuta replied as he hug back Ren. “Let’s tell that to your bandmates and pick up your things there.” 

“Un! I’m so happy, I will be at Nayuta-kun's place all the time!” Ren said as he smiled and imagined that every mornings he will see Nayuta, and before going to sleep, Nayuta is the last person he will see. 

\----- 

After explaining everything to Ren’s friends, Ren finally got to live with Nayuta. Wataru was worried at first, but then, showing that the two is bonded now, it is good that they will be together. Rio warned Nayuta that he should not let Ren alone at the kitchen, or cook something, Ren heard it and said that he will work hard and will not cause any disaster, which cause Rio to suggest that he will teach Ren all about cooking and working in the kitchen. 

Ren is done taking the shower and went to look for Nayuta, he saw at the living room checking his laptop. 

“Nayuta-kun, checking for your song?” Ren asked as he sit down next to Nayuta. 

“Yeah.” Nayuta said and went to look at Ren. “You should dry your hair immediately.” He said as he saw Ren’s hair still wet. 

“Oh, right! Let me take the hair dryer.” Ren said and get up to get the dryer. 

“Bring it here.” Nayuta ordered. Ren nod and went to take it. And get back, Nayuta took the dryer from Ren. “Sit here.” Nayuta gestured Ren to sit on the floor which Ren did. Nayuta started to dry Ren’s hair. 

“Hmm, Nayuta’s hand feel so good.” Ren said as he felt Nayuta’s drying his hair and running his finger on it. 

“You know what feels better?” Nayuta whispered to him. 

“Hmm, what is it, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked as he look up to Nayuta and then, suddenly Nayuta lifted him and they went to their room. “Na-Nayuta-kun?!” Ren called out, Nayuta smirked and closed the door. They both made love the whole night. 

Good things continue to happen between the two bands, they are able to work on their course, work with their band activities, and of course work with their love life. 

Another year passed by, both Kenta and Miyuki graduated, all the Argonavis member at their third years, Nayuta and Reon too, and Ryo the one at the fourth year. The bond between Nayuta and Ren become more stronger, both getting better at their performance, as always Yuto and Wataru still as strong as ever, and Rio and Banri helping and loving each other. 

\--------- 

Wataru is currently at his room as he read some letter sent to him by someone. As he read it, his face will frown and show a worry one. After he read it, he exhaled, and out the letter back to his cabinet hiding it at the bottom part. 

“What should I do?” Wataru talked to himself. He sighed, and look at the picture of him and Yuto on his table. “Wataru, you have to do this.” He exhaled once again before he get up from his chair, took his coat and went out of the house. 

With a determined look, he went to the restaurant where he will meet the one who sent him the letter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new person name here is just my imagination, it is not canon. I just choose random name. ><

“Banri, take a taste of this one?” Rio asked Banri to taste the soup he is making, they are currently at the kitchen cooking some food, and spending time together. 

“Hmm! It’s delicious! As expected of you.” Banri commented. Rio wipe the side of his mouth as there are some remaining soup, and after that he lick his finger. Banri went red as he saw it, they slowly went close to each other, ready to kiss. 

“Banri! Rio!” Banri immediately push Rio as he was surprised when someone suddenly called out their names. Rio almost fall down, good thing he was able to take a hold of the table counter. 

“Ahh, sorry, Rio-kun!” Banri apologized and turn to look to that someone who suddenly came. “Yuto-kun! Don’t surprise us like that!” 

“Sorry about that! Did I interrupt something?” Yuto asked the two. 

“You did.” Rio simply answered. 

“Ah, sorry, but I need your help!” Yuto said and went close to the two. 

“What is it? If it is money, I can’t help you.” Banri immediately replied. 

“It’s about Wataru.” Yuto told them. 

“What? Did you piss him off?” Rio asked. 

“No!” Yuto replied. 

“Did you ask for more last night?” Banri asked, which cause Rio to look at him. 

“No! We didn’t do it last night!” Yuto answered. 

“Did you eat his sweets?” Rio asked. 

“Yes! But not that one.” Yuto said as he stop the two from asking him. Rio and Banri just look at him, waiting for him to talk. “I can’t find him at all! He’s gone, when I check out his room, he’s not there, usually at this time, he is still at his room.” 

“We didn’t notice anyone here, he might have gone out to buy some sweets.” Banri said. 

“If he did, he will tell me but I didn’t have any text message or I cannot contact him at all.” Yuto said, he look more worried now. The two went close to him, Banri tapping his shoulder.

“Let me call Ren-kun.” Banri offered and went to get his phone. 

“Let’s check out his room, we might find some clue there.” Rio suggested, Yuto nod and both of them went upstairs to check Wataru’s room. 

As the two search on Wataru’s room, Banri joined them. 

“Ren-kun didn’t get any message from Wataru-kun too. But he will ask Kenta-san since Ren-kun is at the studio where Gyroaxia is practicing.” Banri told the two, and they went ahead and continue searching the room. 

“Yuto-kun, look what I found.” Banri said and give Yuto a piece of paper. As Yuto opened it, his eyes went wide and then, it change to a being mad. Rio and Banri look at each other as they saw the look on their friend. 

“What the hell is this?!” Yuto said as he crumpled the paper. 

\------- 

Earlier that day. 

Wataru stop at the front of a certain restaurant. “A high class one, huh?” He said to himself. As he entered, he was greeted by the staff. 

“I’m here for Goryo Yujiro-san.” Wataru told the staff. 

“Oh, he’s waiting for you. Let me guide you to him.” The staff answered, and started to walk, Wataru followed her. They stop at a table where a man wearing a white suit seated. Wataru take a look at him. _He does look like Yu, but a serious one._ He thought. 

“Matoba Wataru, right?” Yujiro asked him. 

“Yes. I came here as what you asked.” Wataru replied. 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Yujiro offered him the chair in front of him, Wataru took it, and continue to stare at him. “I might melt if you continue to stare at me.” Yujiro teased him, Wataru raised one of his eyebrows. 

“Let me get to the point, break the bond with Yuto.” Yujiro directly said to Wataru. “He’s an alpha, and with our family, he needs to be with an alpha too. We don’t want any omega being part of the family.” 

Wataru felt so enraged now, this damn family of Yuto wants him to break up with Yuto. “You are not the one to decide what Yu wants. It is his life, he is the one who should be in control with it. He can be with the person he wants and love. And I want to be with Yu, I will never leave him or even break up with him. This bond of ours are strong!” Wataru suddenly hit the table and stand. “I shouldn’t meet up with you, I thought I can talk with you and at least have you make up with Yu.” 

Yujiro sighed and put both his hand on the table. “I don’t want to come to this, but you leave me no choice, Matoba Wataru.” Yujiro clicked his finger, and few men wearing black suit surround Wataru. 

“What is this?” Wataru asked him, as he struggle since the men is trying to hold his arms. 

“Don’t make a big scene, just follow us.” Yujiro said as he stand and went ahead, the men dragging Wataru followed him. 

_What did I get myself into? Yu help me._ Wataru thought. 

\------- 

“Kenta-san!” Yuto suddenly opened the door to the studio where Gyroaxia is practicing, Banri and Rio followed him. 

“Yuto, Banri, Rio!” Ren called out to them, and stand from the sit where he and Nayuta is. 

“Yuto. I heard it from Nanahoshi-kun. Did you get any clue where he is?” Kenta asked Yuto as soon as he went close to him. 

“Here.” Yuto showed Kenta the letter. 

Kenta’s eyebrow knotted upon reading it. “Your brother is asking to meet Wataru?” 

“Yeah, and it is not good. You know, my family is not fond of omega. I don’t know what will happen, but I need to get there, and take Wataru.” Yuto replied as he tried catch some air since they run to this studio. 

“Let’s go to this restaurant.” Kenta said, and take a look to Nayuta. 

“Tch, just go.” Nayuta replied, and went back to drinking some water. 

“Thank you, Nayuta.” Kenta thanked him. “Let’s go, Yuto.” 

Yuto nodded and the two went out of the studio. 

The two arrives at the restaurant, as they entered, Yuto immediately went to look for Wataru but was stop with the staffs. 

“Sorry, Sir, but we don’t allow anyone here with no reservation.” The staff told him. 

“Huh?! What the hell-” Yuto yelled at the staff, but was stop by Kenta. 

“Don’t do a Nayuta move here.” Kenta tried to calm Yuto. “Let me handle this.” Kenta suggested and went to one of the staffs, showing his business smile. 

Yuto went out of the restaurant, and tried to call Wataru’s number for the nth time. 

“Wataru, where did they go?” Yuto asked himself and look around the area. Kenta went out of the restaurant, and Yuto immediately look at him. 

“They already left the restaurant, it seems that your brother is bringing Wataru to some place.” Kenta told him, worry is showing on his face more. 

Yuto tried to think of where his brother may bring Wataru. “Let’s go to my house.” 

“House?” Kenta asked him. 

“My family’s house.” Yuto said as he look down, he really don’t want to see them right now, but he needs to get Wataru back. 

\------ 

“Okay. I’ll tell Rio and Banri. Just be careful, Yuto. Take back Wataru.” Ren put down the phone, and sighed, Nayuta seated next to him and give him some water. 

“I know Goryo and Satozuka will find way.” Nayuta surprisingly assured Ren, Ren turn to look at him, Nayuta then, take a hold of his hand, as he knows Ren is worrying about his friend, and this is the thing he can do for now. 

\------ 

Wataru is right now sitting on a bed, looking around the room where the guy put him in and lock the door. Good thing is, they didn’t do anything to him. They didn’t put anything on his mouth to keep quiet or bind his hands like the one he saw when someone gets kidnapped. 

Wataru exhaled and get up from the bed, he walk around trying to think of a way to escape. He look at the windows, tightly closed, and he can’t just jump out as he is the second floor, Yuto may get mad if he got hurt. 

“Ahh, I have class tomorrow, I have lyrics to write!” Wataru felt so frustrated now. “Wataru you idiot!” Wataru bonk himself, he should have talk it out with Yuto first, and maybe they will work together with this. And now, he is in this situation, once Yuto find out, he may hate more his family, and Wataru don’t want that. 

Suddenly, the door open, and the same guys from earlier took Wataru. 

“Wa-wait, where are you taking me?” Wataru asked them as he panicked, they didn’t bother to answer him and just continue dragging Wataru, they stop in front of a door. _What now? I should have tried to break the windows earlier. AAaaaa!!_ Wataru thought. Now, another unknown place, what is waiting on Wataru in this room? 

\----  
Yuto tried to call his brother after so long, and he was surprised when his brother answered it.

"Well, Yuto, long time no call." His older brother greeted him.

"Where is Wataru?" Yuto asked him, Kenta and Yuto are now taking the road going to Yuto’s family house. Kenta focusing on the road but listening to Yuto.

"Hmm, that mate of yours? Well, he is a stubborn one, so I just need to lock him up here. But now, father and mother is meeting him, I don't know what will happen." 

"Don't you dare touch him, or do anything bad on him. Even if it is one single strand of his hair, if you dare hurt him, I will..." Yuto warned his brother, as his hand forming a fist now tightly.

"You will what? You haven't prove anything yet, right? But if you still insist to see him, be faster, or else you will not see him anymore." His brother warned him too. "Well, I need to go I'm a busy person, you know. Unlike someone." He then ended the call.

"Wait! Damn!" Yuto put down the down, he is more furious now, same with Kenta, as he hold tightly the wheel, but needs to calm down to make sure they will arrive safe.

"Let's go there faster, Kenta-san." Yuto turn to Kenta. Kenta nod and he immediately hit the speed.

They both hope that Wataru is still safe, or else they will not hesitate to commit a crime for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuto's house here is just an imagination. Also, his family. I'm not completely sure what are their traits or how they exactly treat Yuto or anyone, so I just let my imagination work here. ><

Wataru is currently looking at the man in front of him. “What are you doing?” 

Yujiro turn to look at him as he slowly remove his tie. “Well, it’s getting hot so I need to loosen my clothes.” 

Wataru glared at him, and slowly moving backwards to go to the door behind him. 

“You can’t escape, I have some guards guarding the door.” Yujiro said as he completely removed the first two button on his shirt. 

_Yu is still much sexier than this one. No, Yu is the sexiest man alive for me!_ Wataru thought. 

Yujiro turn to him and walk towards him. Wataru immediately went backwards bumping his back at the door. 

“W-what?!” Wataru asked as Yujiro is few inches close to him. He suddenly grab Wataru’s arm and drag him away from the door and went at the middle of the room. Wataru struggle as he tried to remove his hand on his. “Let me go!” 

“Afraid?” Yujiro whispered. Wataru give him a deathly glare. 

“If you will not remove that hand of yours, I will really punch you!” Wataru warned him. Yujiro smirked at him, and slowly move closer to Wataru. 

\------ 

“Where’s Wataru?!” Yuto shouted as soon as he opened the front door, Kenta following him. 

“Yuto-sama! You’re back!” One of the middle-aged man said. 

“Tanaka-san! Where is Yujiro-niisan?!” Yuto immediately asked the man. 

“Eh, he is at his room now.” Tanaka said. 

“Did you saw him with Wataru?” Yuto asked him. 

“Wataru? Who is that, Yuto-sama?” Tanaka asked him. 

“My mate! Red hair, with beautiful eyes.” Yuto replied. 

“Oh, the visitor they brought earlier.” Tanaka said. “I saw him in Yujiro-sama's room.” 

“What?! Kenta-san let’s go.” Yuto said and immediately run up to the stairs, and Kenta following him. 

Yuto and Kenta stop in front of a door, and immediately pushed it. 

“Give back Wataru!” Yuto shouted as soon as he opened the door, and ready to punch anyone. 

“I said let go of my hand!” Wataru yelled and suddenly his other arm reach Yujiro’s face, punching him, this cause the man to be out of balance, letting go of Wataru and fall down. 

Yuto and Kenta was frozen at the door entrance. Wataru shake his hand and rub the one he used to punch and turn to look at Yuto’s side. 

“Yu! Niisan!” Wataru yelled and immediately went to them, hugging Yuto tightly, Yuto hug him back. 

“Wataru! You’re safe!” Yuto gladly said as he finally saw his mate. Kenta smiled at the two, and Wataru turn to look at Kenta and smiled at him. 

“What a strong one.” Yujiro commented as he tried to get up. The three turn to look at him, Yuto move Wataru behind him. 

“Yujiro-niisan. Why are you doing this?” Yuto asked his brother. 

“No reason at all.” Yujiro simply answered him. Yuto frowned and give his brother a glare. 

“I cannot accept that. My little brother here is important to us, we cannot allow anyone to just kidnapped him” Kenta suddenly told Yujiro. 

“Nii-san..” Wataru whispered as he look at his older brother. But then, he got curious at something, he slowly look behind. _No guards?_

Yujiro just grinned and sighed. “Well, it is not me who plan this.” 

“So you finally came back, Yuto.” Yuto heard a familiar voice, as he turn around, he saw his father and mother standing behind them, looking so serious. 

“Why don’t we move place and have some talk?” Yuto’s mother suggested. Kenta and Wataru both look at Yuto, Yuto showing a sad look on his face. 

\----- 

All of them move to the main living room of the house, Yuto, Wataru and Kenta sitting at one couch, on the other side, Yuto’s father, mother and Yujiro is there, putting some ice on his face. 

“You just leave the house before, telling us that you want to pursue music. And then, we got a news that you suddenly have a mate.” Yuto’s father started. 

Yuto is just looking down, gripping his hand. Wataru then look at him, and put his hand on Yuto to calm him. 

“Yuto, we have a future planned for you. Leave that band of yours and that mate. You don’t deserve them.” His father added. 

Yuto turn to his father, looking furious. “I will not! I understand that you are my family, I can’t take that away from me. But I will never ever leave my band, my friends and most importantly Wataru, I will never let go of them!” Yuto replied with determination on his eyes. 

“Yu..” Wataru called out to him, and continue to hold tightly Yuto’s hand. 

“I know that you are a well-known family, but kidnapping a person is against the law. And I will not hesitate to file a complaint for this.” Kenta told them. Wataru turn to look at him and smiled at his brother. 

“If you don’t have anything to say, we need to go!” Yuto said as he get up holding Wataru’s hand. 

“Can we stop now?” Yuto heard his mother talk. He saw his father and brother sighed. 

“What?” Yuto look at them confused, same with Wataru and Kenta. 

“Yuto, dear, it’s just an act.” His mother replied. 

“Act you say?! You know how worried we are!” Yuto yelled at them. 

“Yu, calm down.” Wataru tried to stop him. 

“Well, you didn’t go home for so long, and we tried to think of ways for you to go home, and for us to have a talk.” His mother explained. 

Yuto exhaled, rubbing his temple. “You can just send me a message.” 

“Will you really come home if we did?” His mother asked him. Yuto wasn’t able to answer, well, it is really hard for him to go back home, as he expect that they will be disappointed. 

“Well, another thing is. We want to know how serious you are with Wataru-kun.” His father added. “And as what we saw, you really are serious and madly in love with him.” 

Wataru and Yuto blushed after hearing it. 

“Well, I got punch in the face as a proof.” Yujiro said as he rub his face. Yuto’s mom suddenly went close to them, she took the hand of Wataru and Yuto. 

“We don’t really mind if you will have an alpha or omega. I’m happy that you are able to find the happiness that we can’t give you.” 

“Mom..” Yuto said as he saw his mom’s sincere eyes looking at both of them. 

“So it is just an act and you planned all of this?” Kenta suddenly asked them. 

“Right.” His father answered and suddenly he bow down. “I’m really sorry for what happen. We don’t want to harm Wataru-kun at all.” Yujiro also bow down. 

“I see. Well, if not, I’m really ready to kill someone.” Kenta lowly said which Wataru heard. 

“Niisan!” Kenta just look at him and smiled. 

Yuto sighed, and take a look at Wataru. “Well, if you really want to talk I can spend time here.” 

“Really?!” His mom happily asked him. Yuto nod as an answer. She then both hug Yuto and Wataru. “I want to show you something.” She then drag the two out of the living room. She opened another room, and Yuto and Wataru was surprised with what they saw. 

“Well, with that, I can really tell that they love you.” Kenta commented. The room was field with Argonavis merch, but mostly with Yuto and Wataru’s merch on them. 

She then took some CD’s. “I bought all the CDs you released, and I really love your music! Wataru is the one who wrote the lyrics, right?” She then asked Wataru. 

“Yes, I did.” Wataru replied, she then give him a wide smile. 

“You are so awesome!” She told him, Wataru blushed upon hearing it. 

“Look at how she got so excited now.” Yujiro commented. 

“Is she always like that?” Kenta asked him. 

“She is. She missed Yuto so much, and when she got to know about his band, every day we have new item being brought at the house, and all the time, Argonavis song are being played.” He explained. Kenta just nod from what he heard. 

After Yuto’s mom show all the merchs she have, she asked if they can at least eat dinner with them, which Yuto agree. She have prepared a big meal for them, and lots of sweets for Wataru. While Wataru and Yuto’s mom are having some talk. And Kenta and Yuto’s dad talking about something else. Yuto went to get some air, well, it is not just an ordinary day for him, having his mate kidnapped, which is not really the bad kidnap thing, him seeing his family again. 

“Thinking about something?” Yuto turn to see that his brother is behind him, he then, went beside Yuto. 

“It’s just, I really can’t expect this to happen. I feel inferior from you for a long time, but then, now, you all are proud of me.” Yuto told his brother. “Oh, by the way, where is Yuiichi-niisan?” 

“Out of country.” Yujiro replied. 

“I see. Well, about that, sorry.” Yuto pointed to the bruised on his face. 

“No worries at all. Well, you got a strong mate, and a pretty one.” He commented, Yuto glared at him. “Haha, you don’t have to worry, I already have a fiancée, and she is a beta.” 

“Really? I thought you will get an alpha.” Yuto asked him. 

“Well, you really can’t stop when it comes to the heart. I’ve fallen in love with her.” Yujiro answered him. Yuto smiled at his brother. “We might not be a perfect family, and I may have cause you pain before, but I’m proud of you. What I told you earlier on the phone, it is really hard to say when you really don’t mean it.” Yujiro added and he tap Yuto’s shoulder. “Continue chasing your dreams.” He then leave him alone and went back to his room. 

\----- 

Since it is already night, Yuto, Wataru and Kenta stay at Yuto’s house, Kenta took a guest room, and Yuto and Wataru went to Yuto’s room. 

“It still look the same.” Yuto commented as they went inside his room. He smiled when he saw his guitar toy. Wataru take a look at it, and took it. 

“This is cute.” Wataru commented. “It seems that they really love you.” 

“Yeah. I always feel that I do not completely belong in this family, but then, with all of this, I can feel that they really do care and love me at all.” Yuto said as he smile, his eyes went soft. 

Wataru touch his face and give him a smile, a soft stare. “Yu..” Yuto then, pull Wataru and hug him, his head resting on Wataru’s shoulder. Wataru hug him back, he can feel that his shoulder getting wet. He rub Yuto’s hair lightly, making him feel that he is really loved. 

The two now lying on the bed, Yuto hugging Wataru as his face lay on Wataru’s stomach, and Wataru gently stroking Yuto’s hair. Yuto look up at him. 

“I love you, Wataru.” He said looking directly at Wataru’s eyes. 

Wataru smiled at him. “I love you too, Yu!” 

Yuto lightly move upwards, he kissed Wataru’s forehead first, then, went to his eyes, nose and cheeks, and finally their lips met, a light kiss until it went deep and passionate. 

With all the people supporting them, they can feel that they can continue to chase the dream they have, not alone but with all the people who loved and proud of them. 

\----- 

Bonus: 

“Why is Yuto-kun not calling us?” Banri said as he continue to walk around the living room. 

“Banri, calm yourself. Why don’t we sleep for now?” Rio tried to calm him. “Here, drink some milk.” He then gave Banri a glass of milk which he took and drink in one go. 

“Nayuta-kun. Did you hear from Kenta-san?” Ren asked Nayuta as the two is at the living room of their house. 

“No, he didn’t send me any messages.” Nayuta replied as he look on his phone. This is rare usually Kenta will send him a message or call him. 

“It’s past your sleep time, why don’t you sleep?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

“I can’t sleep.” Ren replied as his eyes starting to tear up. Nayuta sighed. It seems that both of them will not be able to sleep tonight. 

As for Kenta, he is currently sleeping as he got tired for today but it feels that he forgot something.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the RioBan chapter..

“Ah, Rio-kun, don’t push it too hard~ hmm~ “ 

“I need to do this to make you feel good and relax, Banri.” 

“Ahhh~ there! Push it hard there~” 

“Can you please stop doing that sound, Banri-kun?!” Wataru suddenly yelled at them, he is currently sitting at the floor writing lyrics. “It’s like you two are doing it.” 

“What? Rio-kun is just massaging my back.” Banri explained, he is currently laying on his stomach on the sofa while Rio is massaging him. “What are you thinking, Wataru-kun~” Banri teased him. 

“Nothing! I can’t concentrate here!” Wataru yelled at him again, he pick up all the papers and get up. “I’ll do this in my room.” He then went upstairs and enter his room shutting the door. 

“Ahh! That felt good. Thank you, Rio-kun!” Banri said as he sit up. 

“No problem, anything for you. Why don’t I prepare some tea?” Rio offered. 

“Sure!” Banri replied and then, Rio went to the kitchen. The boys are now in the fourth year, close to graduating, so they really got busy with both the school and their band. Banri still continue to take lots of part-time job, and last time he got to carry heavy boxes which cause him backpain which is why Rio offered to massage him. 

\------ 

Banri is currently walking towards the cafeteria where he will meet Rio to eat some lunch. Suddenly, two people stop him, and start to talk to him. 

“Shiroishi-kun!” The girl said as she stop Banri from walking. 

“Yes, what is it?” Banri asked them, as he look on the two. 

“Well, we have this event in our circle this coming festival. You are dating Kikyo-kun, right?” 

Banri raised an eyebrow, “Yes, so what is the connection of that to that event of yours?” 

“Well, you are a beta who is dating an alpha, we have this event that you will try to look for your partner by touching their hands. You see, alpha and omega has this special scent that they can smell from each other as a fated pair. But if a beta who is dating an alpha was able to find his partner from just touching the hand, it means that even if you are not fated pairs, you are still able to find your love. Isn't that awesome?!” The girl explained to Banri. 

But what Banri thought about is this fated pair thing, that one thing he and Rio cannot have. He thought about the possibility of Rio’s fated person to appear somewhere, what will happen to him if Rio choose that person? 

“Shiroishi-kun? Hello, Shiroishi-kun? Are you okay?” The girl waved her hand in front of Banri, as they noticed that Banri went silent. 

“Ah, yes, sorry. Well, let me ask Rio-kun about that first. Sorry, I need to go. I’ll talk to you when we got a decision.” Banri said as he started to walk away from them. But then, his mind still thinking about that fated thing, and it is really bothering him now. 

As Banri arrives at the cafeteria, he saw Rio currently sitting alone on a table, checking on his laptop with that lunch box, probably sandwiches, at his side. Banri stares at him, for these 4 years since he meet Rio, this man really did become so handsome, and every day he can feel that Rio loved him, and of course, he loves him too. Banri didn’t mind before if they were beta and alpha, but now, he started to think more about their future, and him being afraid that one day, Rio’s mate will appear, will Rio leave him? Banri’s chest hurt thinking about this, he holds his chest and look down. 

Rio look up from his laptop and noticed Banri. “Banri!” Rio called out to him, Banri look at Rio, he really love how Rio called his name with those voice of him. Banri exhaled and go to where Rio is, he removed all those thinking he got earlier, and smiled at Rio when he took a seat next to him. 

“Are you working on something?’ Banri asked Rio as he look on his laptop. 

“Yes, some final project. How was your class?” Rio replied and then, he opened the box, showing those sandwiches and give one to Banri. 

“Thanks. All good, I just need to complete one requirement and I’m all done.” Banri answer as he took the sandwich and started to eat. They continue to talk about other things, and Banri didn’t bring up anything about that event, he need time to think, and ask someone for some advice. 

\----- 

“I’m done with my shift. Make sure you cook my dinner, okay?” Banri told Rio on the phone, Banri is currently walking outside towards the sharehouse. 

“Of course, it is all ready here, waiting for you.” Rio replied. Banri smiled at that. 

“Well, I’m gonna put down the phone. Bye.” Banri said and ended the call, and put his phone on his pocket. He look around the area as he continue to walk, he stared at some couple with their kids. 

_Kids.._ Banri thought. One thing that he ìs not sure if he can give to Rio, there might be beta male who are able to give birth but it is low. He and Rio may need to work hard together if they want to get kids. “Well, I haven’t talked about it with Rio-kun.” Banri told himself. They haven’t talked about marriage yet too, well, they are just going to graduate from college, and they have the band to take care of. 

Banri arrived at the sharehouse, as he opened the door, Rio welcomed him with that smile of him. 

“Welcome home.” Rio told him as he help Banri take the coat off. 

“I’m home..” Banri replied, he then, give Rio a hug which surprised him, but then, he hugged him back. 

“Something wrong?” Rio asked him. Banri shook his head that still buried on Rio’s chest, Rio is stil confused but then, he lightly pat Banri’s head. “Let’s go inside, I have your dinner ready.” Rio then dragged Banri inside and have sit on one of the chair, and took the plates and put down the food. 

“Where’s Yuto-kun and Wataru-kun?” Banri asked Rio as he pick up his chopsticks and start to eat. 

“They doing some final project too at Goryo’s room.” Rio replied and sit next to Banri and started to eat too. 

“Ahm, Rio-kun..” Banri called Rio, Rio look up to him. “You know, have you thought about....” 

“Ah, Rio, is there any coffee left?” Yuto suddenly emerge cutting Banri. “Oh, Banri, welcome home.” 

“Yeah..” Banri replied. 

“There are still left, you can get all of those.” Rio told Yuto pointing to the coffee maker. 

“Thanks!” Yuto then took some cups and put on the coffee on those and went back to his room. 

“Banri, you are saying something before Goryo came, what is it?” Rio then asked Banri. 

“Oh, nothing. Hehe. Can I have one more serving?” Banri replied and put up his plate, Rio stare at him first but then he took the plate and put on another curry. The two continue to eat, but Rio can feel that something is bothering Banri, he just decided that he will not ask for it now. 

\---- 

“I think this is the place.” Rio said as he and Banri look on a store with clothes on it. 

“Yes, it’s here. Let’s go ahead and got those costumes.” Banri replied and the two of them went inside the store. 

“Good day! Oh, are you from Argonavis?” the store manager asked them with his business smile. 

“Yes, are the costumes ready?’ Rio asked the man. 

“Oh, yes, yes. Let me get those.” The man then went at the back to pick up the clothes. 

“Hmm, after that, we need to go here to have the instruments check.” Banri said as he look on his phone showing the list of the things they need for their concert after the graduation, and it is a combined concert with Gyroaxia. 

“Alright, I have the costumes now.” Rio said to Banri as he hold the paper bags. “Let’s put these on the van and go to the next place.” 

“Okay.” As the two exit the store, someone bump Rio, Rio didn’t fall down, but the girl did. 

“I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Rio asked as they look on the girl at the ground. 

“Here, let me help you.” Banri offered his hand but then, the girl’s eye went wide as he look on Rio, and stand on her own. 

“You!” The girl went to Rio, and her eyes staring at him. 

Banri have a bad feeling about this. 

“My fated pair..” The girl told to Rio, which shocked both Rio and Banri. 

_This is bad._ Banri thought. His heartbeat is getting faster. The thing that Banri is afraid of, this girl, Rio’s fated pair show up. Banri was frozen as he look on the two next to each other. _It hurts.._ Banri thought as he hold his chest. What will he do with this sudden meeting?


	21. Chapter 21

“Here, Banri, have some water.” Ren offered a glass of water to Banri, who is currently at their apartment. 

“I’m sorry, Ren-kun, for suddenly barging in. I hope that I didn’t disturb you and Asahi-kun.” Banri told Ren, and look at Nayuta who is standing at the kitchen. Ren look at Banri and seated next to him. 

“It’s fine. What happen? You just suddenly called me, and asking if you can stay here. Did something happen to the sharehouse?” Ren asked Banri. 

Banri sighed, he speak as he put down the glass. “You see, Rio-kun met his fated pair.” 

Ren gasped upon hearing this, and even Nayuta who is busy cooking raised an eyebrow. 

“What? How? When?” Ren asked Banri and took his hands. 

“Earlier...” Banri started. 

Flashback 

_“My fated pair..” The girl told to Rio, this shocked both of them, Rio then look at Banri, as Banri meet his eyes, he look down._

_“Miss, I think you-” Rio was cut off as the girl suddenly hold down his feet._

_“It hurts..” The girl said as she rub her feet. Banri then went close and took the paper bags from Rio._

_“Rio-kun, help her. She needs to have her feet check. I’ll do the rest for today.” Banri said without looking on Rio as he took the paper bags and went to where the van is._

_“Wait, Banri-” Rio tried to stop Banri but he was stop by the girl asking to help her. Rio sighed as he look on Banri walking away._

_“Hello, Yuto-kun. Can you do the check up for the instruments, I need to go somewhere. I’ll bring the van to you.” Banri called out Yuto and he started to drive the van away from that area._

_After Banri give Yuto the keys, Yuto tried to asked him what happen and where is Rio but then, Banri dodged it and immediately run away. “Hello, Ren-kun, can I go to your place?” Banri told Ren on the phone._

After hearing the story, Ren remain silent, he glanced at Nayuta, who has his eyes closed and arms crossed. Meeting your fated one is the best thing, but Ren don’t want his friend, Banri, to get hurt because of this. 

Ren took both Banri’s hand, “Banri! Fight for Rio!” 

“Huh?” Banri was surprised with what Ren said. 

“I know that you love him, and I know Rio love you too. I may not be the right person to tell you this, as being one of those people who found his fated one, but I know and I can feel that you and Rio are destined to be together!” Ren has his determined eyes looking on Banri as he said this. 

“Ren-kun...” Banri smiled at Ren after hearing it. 

“I will support you all the way! If you need time to think, let me know and I’ll help you.” Ren squeeze Banri’s hand. 

“Thank you, Ren-kun. You’re right, Rio is the only one for me, I will fight for him!” Banri replied and now showing a determined look. 

Ren decided that Banri can stay for their apartment for now, since it is late already. Of course, Nayuta- agreed when Ren asked him, telling Ren that it is his house too, so he can also decide what he wants. And to Banri’s surprised, that spare room is full of Star Five merchandise, Ren said that Nayuta will not allow him to have those things on their main bedroom which is why he have Ren put all of those here. Good thing, there’s a bed there to sleep. 

Banri woke up in the middle of the night as he needed to drink some water, when we went out of the room, he saw Ren went out of their room too and went to living room. He silently follow him, and saw Nayuta at the living room too. 

“Nayuta-kun, are you not going to sleep?” Ren asked Nayuta and seated next to him. 

“Hmm, I’m almost done here, I’ll go to bed after this.” Nayuta replied as he check his laptop. 

“Okay.” Ren smiled at him, and give Nayuta a hug, and kissed him on the cheeks. Nayuta then turn to Ren and patted his head. 

Banri smiled at the two, they really are in love. He remember that one time with Rio too. 

_“Banri, here have some milk. Are you not done with your report?” Rio asked Banri as he seated next to him on the couch._

_“Not yet, but I’m close. Thank you for this.” Banri lifted the cup and have a sip from it. Rio smiled at him and patted his head._

_“Anything for you.” Rio replied, Banri look up to him and smiled._

“I will definitely fight for you, Rio-kun.” Banri silently promised to himself, and quietly went to the kitchen to get some water and go back to his room. 

\----- 

Rio is currently at the class when he thinks about what happen yesterday. He really didn’t expect what happen, a girl suddenly saying that he is her fated mate. After he assist her and have her feet checked yesterday, that girl really is persistent, asking for his number and telling him that she will do anything for them to be together. But for Rio, Banri is the only one, he didn’t love someone before as much as he love Banri, same with things and hobbies, he did loved baseball, but due to his injury that one thing he enjoy and love were gone. Having Argonavis set back this fire inside him, and now, Banri, the person that make him fall in love. 

“Hey, Kikyo-kun, did you catch what the professor said?” Rio’s classmate who is seated next to him ask him after the professor left. 

“Yes, he said to work on chapter 10, page 25 article.” Rio answered him. The guy’s eyes went wide. 

“Wow! I didn’t expect you catch that. When I glanced at you, it seems that you are in deep thoughts.” 

“I’m a genius after all.” Rio replied, and went to pack his things, and immediately went out of the room. 

As he walk on the corridor, he is looking for Banri among the students, he wasn’t able to get any call or message from him yesterday, he really do want to talk to Banri right now and make things clear between them. 

“Kikyo-kun?” Rio heard his name, and when he turn, the same girl as yesterday shows up. “Oh, it is really you!” 

“Why are you here?” Rio asked her as his face frowned upon seeing her. 

“Oh, I am visiting a friend, I didn’t expect to see you. It might be fate!” She happily replied. 

Rio didn’t smile one bit about that. “I see. Well, I have something to do.” 

“Wait!” The girl then stop him from moving as she hold his hand. Rio glared at her. 

At the same time, Banri is walking at the corridors, he forgot to send a message to Rio, as he didn’t check up his phone and it is dead last night so he needs to charge it, and this early morning he need to do a part-time job and some classes. Now, he is trying to find Rio so they can talk. He stop when he noticed the familiar back of a person, it was Rio. But then, he saw a girl talking to him happily, he stop from walking and watch the two. 

Banri then saw her grab Rio’s hand, and slowly look up to Rio and tip toe, it seems like she is kissing Rio. Banri wasn’t able to fully see it, as all he can see is Rio’s back, and he is not moving from there! Banri wants to put them away together, but there are students around and he doesn’t want to make a scene so he decided to walk away from the scene as it hurts to see those two. 

“What are you doing?” Rio asked the girl as she suddenly grab his hand and tip toe for some reason, not sure what she is doing at all. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I just want us to talk some more.” the girl shyly asked. Rio remove his hand from her. 

“I’m sorry, as I said, I have something to do.” Rio then walk away from her. 

“Oh, sure! See you soon then!” She said as she watches Rio walk away, she then, turn to look at the area where she saw Banri earlier looking at them, and she silently smiled at that. “One more push, and I will be able to take Kikyo Rio.” 

Banri is now trying to catch his breath from running, and thinking about what happen earlier. He is not sure if they really did kiss, but seeing that she shows that smile, it really bothered him. He do want to fight his love for Rio, but what if Rio choose her. 

“I want to believe in Rio-kun, I want to believe that I am the only one for him.” Banri told himself, as he looks at the bulletin board, he saw that event about finding your true love by just touching their hand. As Banri reads it, he got an idea in mind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that I made this chapter long..><

“Are you still not going to talk to Rio?” Ren asked Banri as they are currently preparing dinner, Banri still stay at Ren’s place. 

“Not now. I have to talk to someone first.” Banri replied. “I need to talk to that girl.” 

“I see. If you need any help, let me know!” Ren look at Banri with determined eyes. 

Banri smiled at him, “It’s fine. I need to work this out on my own.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Ren smiled back at Banri, and both of them nod before they continue cooking some food. 

“You really improve, Ren-kun. You didn’t burn the kitchen.” Banri commented after they are done cooking. 

“Hehe, I need to learn this, I can’t have Nayuta-kun do all the work.” Ren then put all the foods on the table. 

“Speaking of Asahi-kun, he is still not home?” Banri asked as they both took the chair and started to eat. 

“Nope, they still have practice, you know, Nayuta-kun, they will take until late at night.” Ren replied, Banri nod at this and they start to talk about other things as they continue to eat. 

\------ 

Banri is now waiting outside a certain shop, he is waiting for someone there that he needs to talk to. 

“I waste my time here, so I should be able to work this out.” Banri told himself as he continues to wait. After some time, the person he needs to talk to finally came out of the store. 

“Hello there.” Banri greeted her, the girl turns to look at Banri and smiled. 

“Oh, you are the one with Kikyo-kun.” The girl said. “What do you need from me?” 

“Can we talk?” Banri asked her directly, the girl raised an eyebrow but then smiled again at Banri. 

“Sure.” Both of them go to a near park and took a sit on a bench. 

“I know you said that you are Rio-kun's fated mate, but I want to let you know that I am his lover.” Banri started looking directly at the girl. 

“I know.” She simply replied. “Which is why I will do anything to take him away from you.” 

Banri frowned upon hearing her declaration. “Well, I am not giving up to! Let’s see who will Rio-kun choose. We have this festival and event in two days, I want you to come to our university, let’s both participate on this one.” Banri hand the flyer to the girl. 

“Hmm, to find your true love, huh. Sure, I’ll go.” the girl agrees and grinned. “Omega’s scent is much more powerful than a beta.” 

Banri formed a fist on his hand, trying to stop himself from getting angrier on this girl. “I believe in Rio-kun, he will be going to choose me.” Banri declared. The two of them stare for some seconds before the girl get up and went away from that area. 

\------ 

“Yuto-kun, Wataru-kun, have you told Rio-kun to come?” Banri asked the two as soon as they meet at the uni. Today’s the festival and still Banri is not talking to Rio, this is one of those test he have in mind. 

“Yeah, we told him that you will finally talk to him so he should come.” Yuto replied. “I hope that you will all fix this today.” 

“Yu’s right, we can’t take it anymore at the share house. You know, he will just stare at that milk box for how many minutes, and then, accidentally make more portions of curry. I never thought we will see that side of him.” Wataru added as he looks so worried now. 

“Don’t worry! This day will be the day we will fix all of this.” Banri assured them showing a thumbs up to them. 

“Shiroishi-kun!” Banri turn to look and saw the girl who is the host of that event running towards him. 

“Oh, Haruno-san.” Banri smiled at her. 

“Thank you really! I’m glad that you agree to participate! I really can’t wait to see how you and Kikyo-kun will be able to find each other later! But are you sure you want to have that girl participate as well?” 

“Yes! I will make sure that you will be able to see how true love works!” Banri proudly told her. 

Haruno squirm as she was so excited. “I can’t wait! Oh, I haven’t told Kikyo-kun about this, so he will not know that you are there.” 

“Thank you, Haruno-san.” Banri thanked her once again, and they talk about how the event will work before she left Banri. 

“Well, Banri, we will go ahead and get Rio now.” Yuto said before he and Wataru left him too. 

Banri turn to look for that girl, and she saw her standing at the entrance. He immediately went to her. 

“I’m glad you came.” Banri greeted her with a smirk. 

The girl smiled at him. “Of course! Let’s be done with this.” 

The two of them went to the event venue to get ready, Banri believes that he will win, but still the nervousness he can feel right now will not go away. 

\--- 

“Let’s go, Nayuta-kun!” Ren said as he dragged Nayuta. 

“Tch, Ren. You know that I don’t really like crowds.” Nayuta said showing a little irritation on his voice. 

“I know, but I want to enjoy this last festival together. And festivals are the reason why we are together now.” Ren replied as he looks down. 

Nayuta sighed, “Haa, alright. Don’t you look down now, let’s go.” Nayuta then grab Ren’s hand and started to walk. 

“Un! Oh, let’s go to that event!” Ren pointed to the event where Banri will join, and drag Nayuta there. 

As the two of them took their place, they started to watch the event as it starts. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for watching this event! I hope you will enjoy this! Now, let’s begin! Find your true love!” Haruno announced and the crowd started to cheer. 

At the backstage, Yuto, Wataru and Rio are there. 

“Goryo, Matoba, do I really need to participate here?” Rio asked them again as Yuto hold the blindfold to cover his eyes and a headphone to cover the ears. 

“You need to! Let’s have you find your true love.” Yuto smiled at him. 

Rio sighed, “The only true love I have is Banri.” 

“We know.” Wataru simply answered. “Don’t dilly dally now, Yu put on the blindfold and that headphone!” 

Yuto immediately follow Wataru and put the blindfold on Rio’s eyes and headphone. 

“Goryo-kun, is Kikyo-kun ready?” Haruno went to them. Yuto nod and put on a thumbs up. “Great! Let’s go!” 

Yuto help Rio to walk as they go to the stage. 

“Oh, it’s Yuto and Rio!” Ren said excitedly as he saw his two friends. Nayuta just grunt at his side. 

“Everyone! Here’s our first contestant! He can’t see and hear us now, but he is the genius of Political Economics department. The keyboardist of Argonavis band, Kikyo Rio!” Haruno introduced Rio. 

The crowd cheer and clap as a response. 

“Now, let’s have the following people who will Kikyo-kun need to choose from.” Now, Banri, and the girl and other contestants went to the stage, there are a total of five. 

“We will see who will Kikyo-kun choose from them! Will he able to find his true love among them!” 

Haruno lifted slightly the headphone on Rio, “Now, Kikyo-kun, time to choose your true love.” She whispered on him. Rio just nods as an answer. 

_I can feel some presence in front of me._ Rio thought. _Around five people? But I can sense something familiar from them._

Rio is just standing in front of Banri and the others. 

“You can only use the sense of smell mostly on this one, and beta don’t have it.” The girl whispered as she looks on Rio. 

Banri raised an eyebrow, “It is not just that sense of smell. There is another thing.” 

Rio then started to move, he didn’t stop in front of the other three, but he stop in between of Banri and the girl. Banri look at Rio, _Ah, I missed him, he really is still good looking even with his eyes covered._ Banri thought. 

“Oh, it seems that Kikyo-kun is now getting close.” Haruno commented as they watch Rio. 

“Choose Banri, choose Banri, choose Banri.” Ren silently prayed as his eyes closed. Nayuta stares at him as he does this. 

“Yu, I’m getting more nervous now. I think I can’t take it.” Wataru said as he holds on Yuto’s arm as they watch at the back. 

“It’s fine, let’s believe in both of them.” Yuto assured him as he touches Wataru’s hand on him. 

_I’m sensing something, I think I am in front of two people._ Rio thought with his head down as he continues to analyze the two persons in front of him. _Hmm, this scent._ Rio then lifted his head as he smells a scent. _This scent..._ Rio lifted his hand and slowly went to touch that someone who can sense that scent and familiar feelings. 

The crowd gasped, both Banri and the girl’s eyes went wide, even Haruno was not able to speak as they look on who Rio choose. 

Nayuta went back to look at Ren, who is still his eyes closed. “Ren, open your eyes. Kikyo already choose.” 

As Ren heard Nayuta’s voice, he slowly opens his eyes, and went to look at the stage, he gasped, his eyes went wide too, and a smile form on his lips. “I’m so glad..I’m so glad they both found each other.” 

Banri look down on the hand holding his, he bit his lower lip to stop his tears from falling, all the nervousness, the worries were all gone in an instant. He look up to Rio, and help him remove the headphone and the blindfold, as Rio opened his eyes, Banri saw that loving eyes he missed so much. 

“Banri..” Oh, how Banri missed that voiced who calls his name. 

“Rio-kun, thank you.” Banri said and he hug Rio tight, Rio did the same thing too. 

“Oh, everyone! You saw all that! True love works! You know that Kikyo-kun and Shiroishi-kun are dating for years now and they are able to find themselves!” Haruno happily announced. “Let’s give a round of applause for these two!” 

The crowd started to clap and cheered for them. Yuto and Wataru also did the same thing as well as Ren, Nayuta just grinned. 

Rio let go of Banri to look at the girl. “We need to talk.” Banri look between Rio and the girl. 

Once they found a place with no one around, Rio, Banri and the girl started to talk. 

“I don’t why you said that we are fated pairs, but I am sorry, I don’t really feel anything from you.” Rio started, Banri was shocked as he looks up to Rio. “Why did you choose me? Is there any reason?” Rio asked the girl. 

The girl greeted her teeth. “You told Rei to leave me! So I want to take revenge!” She yelled at Rio. 

“Rei? Are you referring to Kita Rei?” Rio asked her. 

“I am! He left me alone after what you told him, so I made this plan to break your relationship too!” 

“I didn’t tell him to leave you, he only asked for my advice. He asked me how you call tell if someone is really your true love, I told him that you can’t stop thinking about the person, they are the only one you cared above, and you can see your future being with them. That’s what I told him, I never mentioned leaving someone.” Rio explained himself. 

“But it triggers him! He met this random guy, I didn’t know that he is thinking about him all the time when we are together. And then, he just left me and said that I am not his true love!” The girl started to cry and crouch down. Banri show a worry face as he saw her crying. 

“You can’t just keep the person if they don’t want you anymore, you will both get hurt as the day passed by. He might be able to find someone else, but it is not the end for you, someone somewhere is there waiting for you.” Rio assured the girl. 

Banri then crouch down and taps her shoulder, “I’m sorry for what happen to you, but it is not good to just break a relationship of someone else for revenge, it will not make you happy at all. Just believe that there is a better person for you. We all have that someone else fated to us. You might not be able to form a bond as an alpha-omega but as long as you love each other, it will work.” 

The girl suddenly burst on crying and Banri slowly hugged her, his big brother heart can’t take it, they may not have a good start but this girl just loved someone so much but in the end was left alone. 

The girl apologized and thanked the both of them. Yuto, Wataru, Ren and Nayuta, as being dragged by Ren, meet them. The three was happy that finally this problem was solved. They all continue to enjoy the festival until the night comes. 

They all decided to watch the fireworks as they all seated on the ground, the others joined them. 

“Yey! I can’t wait for the fireworks!” Futa happily said. 

“Futa, calm yourself down please!” Aoi trying to stop him. 

“What are you eating?” Misaki asked Yamato. 

“Rice with some meat?” Yamato tilt his head as he answered. 

“You really love that, huh?” Reon commented as he looks at him. 

“Wataru, I got these sweets, would you like some?” Yuto offered some sweets on Wataru but Wataru grab it all. 

“I don’t want some, I want all!” Wataru answered and started to eat all of those leaving Yuto staring at him in shock. 

“Nayuta-kun, are you okay?” Ren and Nayuta are seated not that far from the others as Nayuta don’t want to get crowded. 

“I’m fine.” Nayuta then, grab Ren’s hand and intertwined their fingers, Ren smiled at him, and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

Banri look at them and smiled, “They are all happy, well it is the last festival we can do in this uni.” 

“You’re right. We will all graduate soon.” Rio agree with him, he then took Banri’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “It will be a start of the new chapter of our life. Still in Argonavis.” 

“Right! I’m glad that we all got to meet each other!” Banri happily answered, Rio then, pull him as he hugs Banri at the back, his head on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I just missed hugging you like this.” Rio replied. 

“Well, we can hug each other as much as we want. By the way, how did you able to find me earlier?” Banri asked Rio about what happen at the event. 

“Your scent.” 

“My scent, I don’t have any?” Banri turn his head to look at Rio. 

Rio lightly laughed and meet his eyes. “I am familiar with your scent, how long do you think we are together now?” 

“What scent did you smell really?” Banri still asked him. 

“Milk.” Rio replied. 

“Milk?” Banri’s eyebrow furrowed after hearing it. 

“Hmm, you really love milk, that when I am close to you, I can smell it. And it is not just any milk, that milk scent that I can only smell from you. And the scent that tells me how much you love me.” 

Banri’s face went red and he buried it on both his palm. “Am I drinking that many milks that you started to smell them from me?” 

“You are.” Rio answered, he then, hug Banri tightly as Banri squeaked at his palm when he heard the reason why Rio found him. 

After that, the fireworks started, all of them look up as they watch the fireworks glow in the sky. They all happily watch it as they were with someone they really love and care. The last fireworks they will see in their uni, and college life.


	23. Chapter 23

Back to the time when Nayuta and Ren are in their second year of dating, when they visited Ren’s parents. The two are now currently at the shinkansen going to Hakodate. 

“I’m so happy that you agree to come with me, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said to Nayuta as he looks at him. 

“Well, everyone is taking a break, and Satozuka insist that I take one.” Nayuta replied, and he lean back and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when we arrive at the station.” 

“Un!” Ren then, watch Nayuta as he falls asleep. Just 3 more hours and they will arrive at Hakodate. 

“We’re finally here!” Ren said as they both went outside the station; he happily looks around the area while Nayuta is busy getting their bags. “Let’s go, Nayuta-kun.” The two then went to get a taxi. 

After a 20-minute ride, the two finally arrived at Ren’s house. Ren took Nayuta’s hand and smiled at him as they ring the doorbell. The door was opened by a woman with the same hair color as Ren, she smiled as soon as she saw them. 

“Ren!” She immediately went to hug Ren, and Ren hug her back. Nayuta stare at the two, and then, a man emerges from behind her. 

“Is Ren here? Oh, Ren!” Now, that man went to hug Ren too. After that, Ren let go of them and went to hold Nayuta’s hand again. 

“Mom, Dad. This is Nayuta-kun.” Ren introduced Nayuta to his parents. Both of them smiled at him, and Ren’s mom hug Nayuta which surprised Nayuta, he doesn’t know what to do at first as he looks on Ren, Ren gestured to hug her back which Nayuta did. 

“I really do want to meet you, Nayuta-kun. Thank you for taking care of our Ren.” She let go of him and look Nayuta in the eyes as she smiles. 

_They do have the same smile._ Nayuta thought and he remembered that he needs to answer her, as what Kenta reminds him, he can’t answer with ‘hah’ and ‘tch’. 

“R-Ren is the one taking care of me. And I-I'm glad to meet you too.” Nayuta lowly said, he really is not used to speak respectfully. 

“Why don’t we go inside? I have cooked some lunch for us.” Ren’s mom said. 

“Un! Let’s go, Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he holds Nayuta’s hand and both of them went inside the house. 

“Put your bags first on your room, Ren.” His dad said as he went to help her mom. 

“Okay! Nayuta-kun, here.” both of them went upstairs to Ren’s room. “Oh, it’s still the same when I left here.” Ren said as soon as he saw his room. Nayuta look around too, seeing how simple his room is, he thought he will see lots of those tokusatsu poster on the walls. But Ren’s room at Tokyo is definitely a different one. 

“Nayuta-kun, put the bags here.” Ren gestured to the side of the room, and Nayuta put down the bags there. “Let’s go downstairs, the food might be ready.” Nayuta just nod as an answer and follow Ren. 

“Ren, Nayuta-kun, here, take your sits, let’s all eat.” Ren’s mom said as the two went to the dining area. 

Ren and Nayuta seated next to each other, as Ren’s mom and dad seated across them. 

“Thank you for the food!” Ren, his mom and dad said, Nayuta look at them, and did the same thing. 

“T-thank you for the food.” Nayuta said. 

“Here, Nayuta-kun.” Ren give Nayuta some karaage on his plate. 

“Don’t be shy, Nayuta-kun, eat! We have lots of food!” Ren’s mom smiled at him as she took some food on the table. 

“Thank you..” Nayuta thanked them. They continue to eat lunch and having some small conversation, Nayuta will just look at them and nod or lightly smile when they will ask him, he really is still not used to this, but since Ren live with him, he can always see his smile, but now, he is seeing a happy family sharing the table to eat some lunch, which he didn’t experience when he was young. 

After they are all done eating, Ren volunteered to help his mom wash the dishes, which surprised both his parents. Ren told them that he can finally do some basic chores. With Ren and his mom busy doing the dishes, Ren’s dad called out Nayuta and they both went to the living room. 

“I never imagined that our Ren will be able to find friends and now a lover.” Ren’s dad started as he looks on Nayuta and smiled. “To be honest, at first, I was sad knowing that he is an omega, I think about the possible future he will have, the people who will judge him. But then, Ren doesn’t give up, he may not be a cheerful child but he has dreams, he shows us that being an omega will not stop you.” 

Nayuta stares at Ren’s dad, he looks so happy and proud to have Ren as his child, he never gives up on him even if Ren’s an omega. He wished that he had a father like him, someone that will be happy and proud of him. 

“Nayuta, I have heard from Ren about your past.” Ren’s dad told him, which cause Nayuta to become stiff on his sit. 

“Right, it is not a good experience for me.” Nayuta replied as he look down, and then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turn to look at Ren’s dad. 

“I may not be a great dad but I will be happy and glad to have you as my son. Being Ren’s pair, someone he will spend the rest of his life with, I would be happy if you will also treat us as your parents.” He told Nayuta as he gives him a warm smile. 

“I-” Nayuta look down as he can’t imagine someone will be glad to have him and treat him as their son. 

“Right, I will be happy to have a son like Nayuta-kun too! Oh, having a great vocalist same as my Ren.” Nayuta turn to look and saw Ren and his mom watching them from behind. 

Nayuta look at Ren, Ren gives him a smile, something that assures him. Then, Ren’s mom seated next to Nayuta, now Nayuta is trap between Ren’s parents. 

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren’s mom said as she took Nayuta’s hand and hold them. “Will you please allow us to be your parents too?” She asked him showing that same eyes as Ren. 

Nayuta was unable to find words, as he was overwhelmed by the two people next to him. He felt his heart tighten as now two people wants to be his parents, two people genuinely wants him to be part of their family. 

“I will be happy to have you two as my parents..” Nayuta lowly said, not looking directly at them. 

“I’m glad!” Ren’s mom suddenly hugs Nayuta tightly. 

Nayuta gasped as he doesn’t know what to do again. 

“Let me join you!” Ren then went to them and hugs Nayuta too, and then, his dad hugs them too. Now, three of them are hugging Nayuta who is flustered now. 

\----- 

Nayuta woke up as he opened his eyes, he noticed the sunlight coming in between the curtains, he looks to his side and notice that Ren is not in the bed with him. He sits up and yawned. 

Nayuta smiled as he remembers the dream he had, that time Ren and him visited his parents. One of the days he was glad that happen. Suddenly the door open, showing a Ren that is all freshen up, wearing a white polo shirt and a blue tie, not tied yet, hanging on his neck. Ren smiled as he saw Nayuta and went to the bed. 

“Good morning, Nayuta-kun!” Ren greeted him and give him a kiss on his cheeks. 

“Morning.” Nayuta greeted back. 

“Well, you need to get up now, take a shower and change clothes, we don’t want to be late on our graduation. I cooked some breakfast too, let’s eat before going to the uni.” Ren said as he pulls Nayuta out of the bed. Nayuta followed what Ren said, and get himself ready too. 

After the two ate breakfast, they prepare themselves and fixed the clothes they're wearing, and prepare to leave the house. 

“Pon-chan and Nyankotarou are at Ryo-san's place now, he will take care of the two.” Ren said as the two of them wait for their taxi. 

“Ha, I hope Akebono will not upset the two.” Nayuta said which cause Ren to smile. 

The two finally got to the uni, you can see all the students looking so formal for the graduation. Ren dragging Nayuta started to look for their friends. 

“Ah, there they are!” Ren finally found them and went to where the others are. 

“Oh, Ren, Nayuta you two are finally here.” Yuto greeted them. “Let’s take a photo of you two first.” 

Ren smiled at Nayuta and dragged him to post for a picture. Ren wrap his arms on Nayuta’s arms as he smiles, Nayuta still with his frowned face. 

“Nayuta..you should smile.” Yuto commented as he ready the camera. “Smile for Ren at least.” 

“Hah! Why would I smile here?” Nayuta respond. 

“It’s fine, Yuto!” Ren replied. “I want to see Nayuta’s smile when we are alone.” 

Nayuta gasped as he looks on Ren, having some light blush on his face. After some posing and pictures for all of them, they get ready as the ceremony will start. Ren and Nayuta are the one seated close since they are in the same department. 

Once the ceremony is done, and they all got their diploma, they once again took pictures, and now with all of them on it. 

Kenta is the one who took the pictures for them as he arrives after the ceremony, also Kohei is there holding another camera. “Are you all good?” Kenta asked them. 

“Yes!” Futa shouted and shows his wide smile holding his diploma. Next to him is Aoi, then, Wataru, and Yuto who has his hand on Wataru’s shoulder, the four in the middle. Ren and Nayuta next to each other at the side, and Banri and Rio on the other side, both standing. Yamato, Misaki and Reon are crouching at the front. 

All of them shows their brightest smile (of course Nayuta is just showing his normal face). After that they all went to the place, they rented to celebrate their graduation. They all eat foods, talk about the things happened and of course, Ren, Nayuta and Futa, the three of them sing together, Ren needs to beg to Nayuta before that. 

\--- 

“Wataru, carry me~” Yuto said as he pouts, sitting at the side of the road. 

“Yuu! How many sake did you drink?” Wataru said as he looks at him, his hand on his waist. 

Ahmm, two...” Yuto said but shows four fingers. Wataru sighed and shake his head. 

“Well, we can drive you two to your apartment before Rio-kun and I go home.” Banri said, as of now, Yuto and Wataru are living together same with Rio and Banri on separates apartment. 

“Thank you, Banri-kun. Let’s see what will happen to you when you wake up tomorrow.” Wataru said as he try to lift Yuto up, Rio help him. 

Ren laughed at them as he looks on his friends. 

“Well, Ren, we will go now. See you at practice.” Wataru said before they put Yuto on the van. 

“See you, Ren-kun!” Banri said as he waved his hand. 

“See you! Take care!” Ren replied as he waves at them too. He then went to where Nayuta is, who is talking at Kenta. 

“Well, let’s meet when we have a practice.” Kenta said to Nayuta, and Nayuta nod at it. 

“Nanahoshi-kun, Nayuta, congratulations again.” Kenta smiled at the two. 

“Thank you, Kenta-san. Ahm, Wataru already left.” Ren replied. 

“Oh, I’ll just send him a message later, it seems that he is occupied with Yuto. I need to go, I have an early meeting tomorrow. Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Kenta asked them. 

“Tch. I said it’s fine.” Nayuta answered. 

“Okay, see you then.” Kenta then went to his car. 

“Let’s go, Ren.” Nayuta said as he took Ren’s hand and they both started to walk. 

“Where are we going, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. 

“You’ll see.” He simply answered. The two arrives at some park, but they didn’t take a sit there, instead Nayuta drag Ren into some trees and bushes and they both arrived at place where you can see the stars clearly at the Tokyo sky. 

“Wow! Nayuta-kun, I didn’t know this place exist.” Ren said as he looks around and into the sky. 

“Hmm, it’s not that hard to find.” He answered, and seated on the grass, Ren did the same thing and sit next to him. Both of them are looking at the stars above now. 

Nayuta sighed first and turn to look at Ren. “Ren.” 

“Hmm, what is it, Nayuta-kun?” Ren then look at him. 

Nayuta exhaled again, “I don’t know how to say this or where to start but thank you. Thank you for loving me, and choosing me as your partner.” 

“But Nayuta-kun choose me too.” Ren said as he looks at Nayuta his eyes are sparkling now. 

“Yeah, we both choose each other. We both don’t know what will happen in the future, but the only future I want to have is be with you always.” 

Ren smiled at Nayuta, it is rare when Nayuta is like this, being a sweet person. 

“That’s why..” Nayuta then took something out of his pocket, a box. Ren’s eyes went wide when Nayuta opened it, a pair of two silver rings. “Will you let me be completely part of your life and spend all your days with me?” Nayuta seriously look at Ren as he asked this. 

Ren gasped, a small tear is starting to form on his eyes as he looks between Nayuta and the rings he is holding, he closed his eyes and opened it and show Nayuta his loving smile. “I will, Nayuta-kun! I want to be with you for the rest of my life!” 

Nayuta smiled at Ren, it is really hard for him to smile, but then, he just smiled, he felt so happy. Nayuta first put the ring on Ren’s ring finger, and have Ren put him the other ring on his own ring finger. 

They intertwined their fingers as the two rings bump to each other. Slowly they went close, and sealed this promised with a gentle kiss under the starry sky.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Banri! I'm so happy to share the same birthday with you!! I love you so much!!
> 
> I'm not sure how this chapter went(haven't sleep yet), but here it is!

Banri slowly opened his eyes as he felt some sunlight from the curtains, a sign that it is already morning, as he adjusts his sight, he looks up and saw the sleeping face of Rio, his lover, sleeping peacefully as he hugs him. Banri snuggled deep in him, his face buried on Rio’s chest, this movement cause Rio to open his eyes, and look on Banri, he lightly touches Banri’s hair, running his fingers on it. 

“Good morning.” Rio greeted with his deep voice and kissed Banri’s forehead. 

“Good morning.” Banri greeted back as he looks up to Rio again and give him a smile. 

“I really do want to stay in bed with you, Banri, but we do have a practice today. Why don’t we get up and make some breakfast now?” Rio said as look on Banri. 

“Okay~ I also need to check some details about my family’s business first.” Banri replied, they give each other a kiss first before they get up and do what they need to do. 

After they washed their faces, Rio went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast while Banri went to the living room and opened his laptop. It is just like the normal days they have since they graduated. 

Before graduation, Rio and Banri decided to get their own apartment, same with Yuuto and Wataru. They continue to be in a band for now, and focused on it. But Banri still works on his family’s business, as it is slowly gaining an income. Rio helps him, they both work together on it. 

“How was it?” Rio asked as he went to Banri in the living room. 

“Hmm, all good. We just need to check up on this one, but all is going smoothly.” Banri replied. 

“Good. Breakfast ready, let’s eat.” Rio then grab Banri’s hand and both of them went to the dining area. 

“We will meet with the backstage personnel later for the concert we will have.” Rio said as they continue to eat. 

“Hmm, I’ll go with you. Then, we will have practice later, right?” Banri asked. 

“Right, it may be a long one, and may take until midnight.” Rio answered and put on some egg on his plate. 

“Well, Ren-kun can stay up late now. And this concert is a big one, before Yuuto-kun and Wataru-kun's wedding.” They will have this concert three days from now, and will take a break as their leader, Yuuto and Wataru will prepare for their wedding, the first two in their band who will get married. Well, Ren and Nayuta is also set to have a wedding next year, as Nayuta is still busy with some tours. 

Once they are done eating, the two started to prepare and went out of their house. They both checkup the venue first, making sure it is all set. As they are all done checking all the things they need for the concert, the two decide to have some lunch before they go to the studio for practice. 

After that, they went to the studio where they will have to practice. 

“Hmm, the others are not here yet.” Banri said as they opened the door. 

“They might be a little late.” Rio added and went to check on the instruments, Banri did the same thing. 

As Banri is trying to check his drums, the lights of the room suddenly went off. 

“Eh? Did we loss some power? Rio-kun?” Banri asked and called out Rio, but didn’t heard any answer. “Rio-kun? Are you there?” 

Suddenly, Banri heard the door open, and a little coming from it, and someone singing? 

“Happy birthday, Banri~ Happy birthday, Banri~ Happy birthday, dear Banri~ Happy birthday, Banri!” It was Ren singing, next to him is Rio holding the cake with some candles, Yuuto and Wataru with some foods on them. 

“You guys...” Banri said, the lights turn back on, and all of his friends are smiling at him. 

“I bet you didn’t remember it is your birthday today?” Wataru asked smiling at him. 

“Yeah, I forgot..but Rio-kun, you didn’t..” Banri then look at Rio. 

“Well, we have him stop from greeting you as we plan this surprise.” Yuuto said. 

“Banri! Happy birthday!” Ren went close to him and hold his hands as he greeted him, Banri smiled at him. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Banri thanked them all. Rio then went close to him. 

“Well, make a wish and blow your candles.” Rio said as he put the cake in front of Banri. Banri closed his eyes and then, opened it as he blows the candle, the others clapped their hands. 

“Let’s go eat this cake and some food first.” Yuuto said as he put on other foods on the table. Rio put down the cake too. 

“Rio-kun, you sure okay holding a cake?” Banri asked Rio. 

“It is your birthday, I only hold those when it’s your birthday, okay.” Rio answered him. 

Banri lightly laughed and then, they all started to eat and talk some happy things together. Once they are done, as Banri insist, they did run a real practice, but didn’t make it until midnight as Yuuto said Banri should enjoy the day with Rio. So, they all decided to end the practice at 7pm and went home so the two can have time today. 

“Hmm, what are we doing here?” Banri asked Rio as they stop in front of the Tokyo Tower. 

“Let’s enjoy the view above.” Rio replied and drag Banri inside it. 

“Wow! The lights are so pretty! Some of those christmas lights are there too!” Banri commented as soon as they are at the top of the tower looking on the glass window. 

“Right. It is pretty here. But it is much beautiful to watch those with you.” Rio said as he looks on Banri. Banri look up to him and smiled. 

“You and your lines.” Banri said as he shakes his head. Banri continue to look below. 

“Banri.” Rio called out. 

“Hmm.” Banri said as he continues to watch the lights. 

“Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you!” Banri then look at Rio. “Why are you looking so serious now?” Banri noticed how Rio look at him right now, so serious, but his eyes still have that loving gaze he always gives him. 

“Well, I just remember all the things that happened in the past. I remember that it was my birthday when we became officially as lover. That one event in college that I thought will cause to break us apart. I am happy that still we are together.” Rio said as he looks outside. 

“Right. As much as I don’t want to think of it, that we will not have that bond thing, I am happy to have you, and happy that you still choose me.” Banri looks at Rio showing him how happy he is to be with him, Rio smiled back. 

“Look down, Banri.” Rio then pointed outside, down the road. Banri look at it, and saw the lights forming some words. It first says, “Thank you.” 

“Oh, wow!” Banri look at it. “Eh, it spells my name!” Banri then saw his name being spelled at the light. 

_Shiroishi Banri, will you marry me? Look at your right._ The lights formed those words, causing Banri to be surprised as he looks on his right, he saw Rio kneeling down on one knee and a ring. 

“Will you, Shiroishi Banri?” Rio asked him. Banri look at Rio unable to say any words first as he didn’t expect this. 

Banri smiled at him as tears started to fall and answer. “Yes, Kikyo Rio. I will!” Rio then took Banri’s hand to put on the ring and he stand to hug Banri tight, Banri embraced him too. 

“This was the best birthday I have.” Banri said as he continues to hug Rio. 

“I’m glad, now, we will continue to be together, and spend more birthdays, any holidays with each other.” Rio said and suddenly let go of Banri to look at him. 

Slowly, they move closer, and their lips met. A gentle, full of love kiss shared by the two at the top of Tokyo Tower. They might not have the bond as some alpha-omega have, but their love for each other is strong that no one can stop them, and now promising to be with each other for the rest of their lives.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the busy weeks I have, I finally got to continue this!
> 
> We will have the chapters for the weddings!

“Wataru-kun, good thing, Rio-kun is not here, or else I will take care of him for being sick from seeing you now.” Banri said as he looks on Wataru, who is right now busy eating lots of cakes in front of him, Ren is also there looking so worried as they all sat on a table. 

“I can’t help it!” Wataru replied and put on another slice on his mouth, he finished it first before he talks again. “I’m getting nervous. I feel so worried, anxious.” 

“Is it because of your wedding next week?” Ren asked him, and Wataru nod as answer as he is still busy eating. 

“It is just you two being officially married, you two looks like a married couple since I met you.” Banri said as he drinks the remaining milk from his glass. 

“It is still different! When we walk at the aisle, all the people will be looking at us.” Wataru can imagine all the stares of the people. 

“But we do concert, didn’t the people always look at us?” Ren asked him, tilting his head. 

“I am holding my bass there, and it calms me when I hold it.” 

“And now you will be holding a bouquet of flowers.” Banri added, which cause Wataru to lightly blush. 

“Yuto is next to you, Wataru. Being next to your mate calms us down, right? As that is what I feel when I am with Nayuta-kun.” Ren said as he tries to calm Wataru. 

“Right! I can feel it with Rio-kun too.” Banri agreed. “So, don’t think too much about it, and just be yourself. Yuto-kun is there next to you.” 

“Banri-kun, Ren, thank you.” Watatu smiled at them. 

“So, finish that already so we can go on our agenda today.” Banri ordered Wataru. 

“Right! Just two more bite!” Wataru said as he finished his cake. 

“We will go check out the clothes, the food, the venue, right?” Ren asked Banri. 

“Yes, well, it is not just for Wataru-kun's wedding, I am checking mine too since we will have our wedding two weeks after them.” Banri replied as he checks out the notes he saved on his phone. 

“Well, Banri-kun don’t want to waste more days, since we are not doing work during these weeks.” Wataru added and drink some water. 

“Ren-kun, you are not preparing yours?” Banri asked Ren. 

“Oh, not yet, Nayuta-kun's world tour is in two weeks, he is busy right now, so we don’t talk about it yet.” Ren answered him. 

“Hmm, how long is the world tour again?” Banri asked. 

“One and a half months.” Ren replied. 

“Oh, that long, huh. Will you be okay?” Banri looks at Ren and Ren smiled at him. 

“That’s fine! Since it is Nayuta-kun's dream! We will have more days together as we will stay with each other for the rest of our life!” Ren said as his eye sparkle. 

Wataru and Banri look at each other and look back to Ren, they both give him a smile. Once they all done at the restaurant, the three went ahead and do the agenda they have for the day. 

“Yuto.” Yuto turn to look and saw Kenta walking towards him. 

“Kenta-san, did you have a meeting here too?” Yuto asked him. 

“Yes, just done with mine. You?” Kenta asked Yuto. 

“Oh, will start in 5 minutes, Rio is already there, I just pick something from the car.” Yuto answered. “Your world tour is so close. Good thing you can still attend the wedding.” 

“Right, I don’t want to miss my little brother’s wedding, you know. I just need to finish some meetings and preparations.” 

“Hehe, Wataru is doing the preparation now, I do want to help but we have lots of meetings from some sponsors and we are taking a break after this week due to the wedding of mine and also of Rio and Banri.” 

“I never expect that all of Argonavis member will be getting married, just Nayuta and Nanahoshi-kun are the one not preparing yet.” Kenta said as he smiled at Yuto. 

“Yeah, well, Gyroaxia is busy right now. And you know Ren, as long as he can be with Nayuta he is fine.” Yuto said as he lightly laughs at it. “Well, I need to go, see you in the wedding I think.” 

“Right. See you.” Kenta said, Yuto then went to the meeting room and Kenta out of the building. 

“Goryo, did you get the papers?” Rio asked as soon as Yuto seated next to him. 

“Yes, here.” Yuto gave the folder, and some people entered the room, after they introduced themselves, the meeting started. 

Wataru entered their apartment and still no lights on it. “Hmm, Yuu is not home yet.” He said as soon as he entered the house. He put down some things he bought along the way, and check out the kitchen for some supplies. 

“Maybe I should prepare some dinner, so when Yuu come home we can eat.” Wataru said as he checks out the refrigerator. Wataru can finally cook normal food, he learned more as he and Yuto live together, telling himself that he wants to cook for his husband and kids in the future too.

Wataru heard the door open as he put down the last dish he made, he immediately went to the living room. 

“I’m home!” Yuto said as he takes off his shoes. 

“Welcome home!” Wataru greeted him back and took the coat of Yuto, after that he give him a kiss on the cheek. “How was the meeting?” 

“All good. Now, I can take some rest and help you with the preparation.” Yuto replied as he went inside the house. “Hmm, did you prepare dinner?” 

“Yep! Go change your clothes first, I will set the table.” Wataru said as he went back to the kitchen, while Yuto went to change clothes. 

The two then have their dinner as they talk about the things they did today, after that they both did the dishes, relax themselves and took light shower before going to bed. 

Wataru is currently on the bed checking his phone while waiting for Yuto as he checks out the doors and windows outside the bedroom. Once all done, Yuto entered the room, and slip to the bed. 

“What are you checking?” Yuto asked as he tried to peek on Wataru’s phone. 

“Hmm, just making sure all the things we need are all good.” Wataru answered as he continues to check his phone. 

“Wataru.” Yuto called out, sounding a little serious causing Wataru to turn and look at him. 

“Yuu, is something wrong? Why are you looking like that?” Wataru asked him as he stare at Yuto. 

“You are nervous, right?” Yuto asked him back. “Worried, anxious about the wedding?” 

“Eh? Banri-kun told you, right?... Well, I am.” Wataru replied as he looks down on his hand gripping the blanket. “I don’t know why exactly, but I am really sure that you are the one I want to marry. I don’t know if it is about the people who will look at us? I know that they allow now the marriage between both male, but still, I am getting worried.” He then exhaled deeply. 

Yuto sigh and took Wataru’s hand. “Wataru, look at me.” He ordered and Wataru turn to look at him, Yuto can see the worry on his eyes, but then, he smiled at him. “Wataru never change, you still that worrywart. But that is one of the things I love about you.” Yuto then took the blanket and flap it, putting it on Wataru’s head, making it looks like a veil. 

“Yuu? What are you doing?” Wataru asked as he was a little surprised at what Yuto did. 

“Let’s practice!” Yuto told Wataru smiling at him. 

“Practice?” Wataru tilt his head as he looks confused. 

“Yes! Let’s think it is the wedding day. We are in front of those many people, looking at us as we start to say our promise and vows.” Yuto said and took both Wataru’s hand. “I will hold both your hands like this” He look on their hands holding each other, and then, look up. “And I will look at you, my Wataru. I will never stop staring at you.” 

Wataru look at Yuto’s eyes, he can definitely see how this man loves him so much. He then smiled at him. “I think this will makes me feel calm. Yuu is always the one who makes me calm.” 

“Good!” Yuto then, pull Wataru a little close to him. “I, Goryo Yuto, will take Matoba Wataru as my husband-wait, should I say wife?” 

“Yuu!” 

Yuto lightly laughed. “Well, I, Goryo Yuto, will take Matoba Wataru as my other half, my fated pair, the one I will spend the rest of my life with. I will make sure that I will make him happy. I will do anything for him just to make him feel secured, safe. And I will always and will never stop loving him.” Yuto said as he continues to stare at Wataru. 

Wataru smiled at him. How can this man love him so much? 

“And I’ll try to never eat his sweets, so he can’t be mad at me.” Yuto added as he lightly laughed. 

“Yuu! Just make sure you do that!” Wataru seriously said. 

Yuto continue to laugh. “Yes! Promise! It’s your turn, Wataru.” 

“Eh? Can I do that on the wedding day instead?” 

“Nope, I said that we will practice, right?” 

“Okay.” Wataru said, he inhaled first. “I, Matoba Wataru, will take this big guy named Goryo Yuto.” 

“Hey.” 

“Shh, let me speak.” Wataru put his finger on Yuto’s mouth stopping him and then, hold his hand again. “As my husband, as my partner, as my fated one, the one I will definitely spend the rest of my life with. I will make sure to continue to support him, never leave him alone, if he felt that he is not worth it, I will make sure that he is definitely an important person, his existence completes me. Yuu may not be perfect, but you are always perfect in my eyes. I love you, Yuu.” 

They silently smiled at each other, for a few seconds they just stay there, holding their hands tightly, staring at each other, silently telling how much they love each other. 

Yuto then took a hold on the blanket on Wataru’s head. “I hope you can wear a veil.” 

“Haha, I will look weird with that.” Wataru replied. 

“Nope! You will definitely look beautiful.” Yuto then, lightly pull the blanket to him causing Wataru to be pulled along. “Can I kiss you now?” Yuto asked Wataru as their face are so close now. 

“You can.” They slowly went close, and their lips meet each other, a light, gentle kiss. Yuto then, pull Wataru closer, hugging him tightly, as they continue to kiss, and Wataru wrap his arms around Yuto’s neck. They deepen it, now they are passionately kissing each other. 

They pull out to take some breathes, “So, will you be okay now? Not worried, or anxious?” Yuto asked, still both hugging each other. 

“As long as Yuu will be always next to me, I can feel that I can do anything.” Wataru answered as he smiled at him. 

“Good!” They lay down on the bed now, still hugging each other. “Let’s take some sleep now. We will have busier days.” 

“Hmm, good night, Yuu.” Wataru said as he lay his head on his chest. 

“Good night, Wataru.” Yuto then give him a light kiss on his forehead, and hug him. 

The two peacefully sleeps, both happy that finally they can be officially married, and will have all their days being together. Both of them who build the band together, found the friends they can spend those happy days with. Fate allows them to meet, and now, they will have each other as they continue to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support and reading this! I really appreciate it! I love seeing the kudos and your comments too!
> 
> AASide game release is close! 
> 
> Hope we all have a great year!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got to write the Yuuwata wedding!
> 
> But I don't know how it went really. My brain is not properly working right now T_T but I want to post this!!

Not that many crowds are gathering in a garden, decorated with purple and orange flowers, chairs are with orange and purple cloth on them too. Reon, Miyuki and Ryo are currently chatting about how the place is beautiful, that it really fits the two who will have their wedding here. 

“Yuto and Wataru will really have their weddings now, huh.” Reon said as they look around the area, the people gathering here are the families and friends of the two. 

“Well, those two have been together for a long time, it is really the time.” Miyuki added. 

“Right~ Ken-Ken has mixed emotions too..” Ryo said. The three continue to chat about the Yuto and Wataru while they wait for the wedding to start. 

“Goryo, how many did you drink now?” Rio asked Yuto who is currently gulping a new bottle of napolin. 

“I-I don't know, really. Rio! I'm so nervous!!” Yuto cried out and took another bottle and drink from it. 

Rio sighed and went close to Yuto. “Stop drinking that. You don't want to have a bad stomach during the ceremony, or Matoba will kill you.” 

“R-right, just this last one, okay?” Yuto asked as he put up the bottle of Napolin. Rio sighed again and just nod at him. 

“After that, fix yourself, the ceremony will start in 15.” Rio reminded him. Yuto nod as he continues to drink the last bottle. 

“Banri-kun...just one candy, please....” Wataru begged Banri. Banri is currently putting away all the sweets from Wataru. 

“Wataru-kun, what happen if you will not be able to say your vows later because of stomachache.” Banri said as he looks at Wataru. 

“B-Banri, just give him one last candy, look at Wataru, he really looks like he will die any minute now.” Ren asked Banri too, as he look on his friend who is on the verge of crying. 

“Fine, fine. One last candy, and then, get ready, okay?” Banri said as he gives Wataru a candy which Wataru immediately took and eat. 

“Hmmmmm” Wataru answered as he eats. 

Ren smiled at him. “We should get ready now.” Once Wataru is done eating, the three help him prepare for the wedding. 

Ren, Rio and Banri joined the people outside the garden as they are done helping Yuto and Wataru prepares. Ren immediately seated next to Nayuta, and Rio and Banri on their respected chairs too. 

“Nayuta-kun, sorry to keep you waiting.” Ren said as he looks at Nayuta. 

"Tch. It's fine. You need to help those two.” Nayuta replied, Ren smiled at him and took one of his hand which Nayuta accepts, intertwining their fingers as they wait for the couple. 

“Wataru.” Wataru look up as Kenta called out his name, Kenta smiled and entered the room. 

“Nii-san.” Wataru said, he is still trying to fix his orange tie, he is really struggling with it, not sure if because of being nervous. 

“Let me help you.” Kenta offered his help to Wataru which Wataru accepts. “I really can't believe that my younger brother is really this grown up, and now getting married.” 

Wataru lightly laughed at it. “Nii-san, you look like a father who is letting go of his daughter.” 

“Well, I may feel that way, I am letting go of my younger brother after all. But I trust Yuto, I know he will make you happy. There.” Kenta finished the tie, and tap on Wataru's shoulder. 

“Thank you, Nii-san. I know I might have not like you in the past, but I am really thankful to have you as my big brother.” Wataru shyly said to Kenta. 

Kenta smiled at him. “I hope that you will have all the happiness and love.” 

Wataru smiled back at him, as they both look at each other warmly. 

“I will go now, I just want to see you before the ceremony starts.” Kenta then leave Wataru alone at the room. 

After Kenta left, the organizer called out Wataru to get ready. Wataru went out of the room, and saw Yuto standing in front of the glass door, looking so handsome in his white coat, his hair being fix and not that usual hair he have. Wataru immediately went to him. 

“Yuu.” Wataru called out. Yuto immediately turn and smiled as soon as he saw Wataru. 

“Wataru, you look really beautiful.” Yuto look at Wataru with so much love, Wataru is also wearing a white coat paired with the orange tie, while Yuto has the purple one. 

“Stop that, Yuu. You are making me more nervous.” Wataru blushed after hearing the compliment of his partner. 

Yuto took one of Wataru's hand, intertwining their fingers and bring Wataru's hand on his lip and kissed it. Wataru smiled at the small gesture Yuto made, and he did the same thing, he kissed Yuto's hand that is holding his. 

“Ready?” Yuto asked Wataru as they look at each other, Wataru nod and both of them look at front as the door open for them to walk to the isle and have their wedding. 

“Oh, it's them.” Banri said, all the people at the venue stand up as they look at the way where the couple will come from. 

As they saw Yuto and Wataru, the music starts as the two walk, the crowds look at them, all of them smiling for the two. 

Wataru holds on Yuto's hand tighten as he is starting to get nervous, which Yuto noticed. 

“Wataru, I'm here.” Yuto whispered to him. 

Wataru look at to Yuto, and he was welcomed with a warm smile coming from him. “Thank you, Yuu.” he whispered. 

As the two now in front of the officiant, the people took their sits, and waited for the ceremony to start. 

“We gathered today to witness the union of the two people, Yuto and Wataru, as they start to formally formed the bond they have.” The officiant continues to speak his words and the two and the people listened to him. 

After that, the two state their bow for each other, which was the same thing they did on that other night. Then, it comes to exchanging the wedding rings, Yuto almost put it on a different finger on Wataru's due to him being nervous, which Wataru and the crowd to laughed. It was full of happiness and love ceremony. 

“And now, I officially pronounce you as a married bonded couple.” The officiant announces and the crowd applause from it. 

“Can I kiss him now?” Yuto asked the officiant pointing to Wataru. 

“Yuu!” Wataru slap Yuto's shoulder. 

The officiant laughed. “Yes, you may go ahead and kiss him.” 

Yuto immediately turn Wataru to face him, Wataru who is currently blushing stares at him. And then, Yuto met Wataru's lips. The crowd cheered for them. 

At the reception, where everyone gets ready to eat for some foods. The MC called out Yuto and Wataru to slice the cake. 

“Wataru, you will not eat the whole cake.” Yuto warned Wataru as Wataru is looking at the cake like he will gobbled it up any minute now. 

“I-I know, but it really looks like it is delicious.” Wataru replied. 

“Hehe, we will eat that later.” Yuto then, took Wataru's hand so they can both do a slice for the cake. 

After the sliced it, they put some on a small plate, as they will both feed each other a slice of it. Yuto is the first one to give Wataru a slice, and Wataru happily took it. 

“You really love it, huh.” Yuto commented as he look on Wataru happily eating the cake. He give Wataru the fork so Wataru can feed him too, but then, Wataru took another bite. 

“Hey, you should be giving me some too. Don't eat all of that.” Yuto said as he tried to stop Wataru. 

“Eh, but, but...” Wataru tried to put away the place from Yuto. 

“Those two..” Banri commented as they look on the two at front. 

“What can you expect of Matoba, he will really eat that whole cake.” Rio added. 

“Hey, Rio-kun, it is not Matoba anymore, they are both Goryo now.” Banri said as he look back to Rio. 

“Right. Well, I will try.” Rio replied and he continue to eat his food. 

Once the day ended, the others went to their home as Yuto and Wataru thanked them. 

“Yuto-kun, Wataru-kun, make sure to rest for today, don't go banging each other after.” Banri teased them. 

“Ba-Banri-kun!” Wataru blushed at what Banri said. “What are you saying?” 

“What? I know you will do that, you two.” Banri replied. 

“What, Rio and you might do that too!” Yuto said as he look on Banri and Rio. 

“Maybe.” Banri answered. 

“We will? Later?” Rio's eyes widened as he asked Banri. The three laughed at his expression. 

“What are you talking about?” Ren then joined them. 

“Nothing, Ren-kun, well, you may know that too.” Banri replied, which cause Wataru to cover his mouth. 

Ren smiled at them. “Congratulations, Yuto, Wataru!” 

“Thank you, Ren. Where's Nayuta?” Yuto asked him. 

“Oh, he is taking the car. He needs to rest, you know the world tour.” Ren replied. The five continue to chat about what happen today, until Ren needs to go as Nayuta is waiting now. 

“Goodbye, see you!” Ren waved at them, and they waved back at him. 

“We need to go now too. See you.” Rio and Banri then, took the van and went home too. 

“Well, Wataru, let's also take some rest.” Yuto said and the two went to the hotel room they have reserved for them to take some rest. 

Once the two are done taking shower, they both lay down on the bed. 

“Haaaaa, it was the best day, but tiring.” Yuto said. 

“Right. But I was really happy.” Wataru replied and he turn to his side as he look on Yuto. Yuto also turn to look at Wataru. 

“You are now Goryo Wataru.” Yuto said as he smiled and stares at Wataru. 

“I'm happy! Thank you, Yuu.” Wataru replied and he hug Yuto, burying his face on his bare chest. 

Yuto hug him back and lightly caress Wataru's hair. “I love you so much, Wataru.” 

“I love Yuu too!” Wataru replied, he look up to stare on Yuto's eyes, and slowly they share a light sweet kiss. 

“I know we need to rest, but can we...” Yuto shyly asked. 

Wataru lightly laughed. “Yuu...one round?” They smiled at each other, and then, their lips meet again, sharing it gently at first until they passionately kissed each other. 

Slowly, removing the robs they are wearing, as they continue to kiss. Yuto lightly run his hands on Wataru's body, tracing every inch of it. And Wataru wrap his arms around Yuto's and took a hold of his hair. 

Yuto then, move his lips kissing Wataru's jawline, then, move to his neck, his shoulder, and hold him close, as he took a look on the mark he made on Wataru's nape, proving that they are bonded forever. Yuto lightly caress the mark on Wataru's nape, making Wataru to moan with his touch. He then, slowly push down Wataru to lay on the bed, as he went between his legs to get him ready. Once Yuto is done, he slowly entered Wataru, connecting them. Wataru hold Yuto close as he felt his length inside him. 

“I love you, Wataru..” Yuto whispered as they hold each other. 

“I-I love you too, Yuu..” Wataru said between his breath, they share another passionate kiss, as they feel the rhythm of their movements until they reach the climax. 

“I said one round, why did you made it three?” Wataru asked, as they both now laying in the bed, hugging each other. 

“Hehe, I can't help it, I really want to make love with my Wataru.” Yuto replied as he hold Wataru tight, and give him light kisses. 

“Well, I love it too..let's just sleep now and take some rest, okay?” Wataru look up to Yuto and smiled at him. 

“Yes, my love. Good night.” Yuto said and give Wataru a kiss. 

“Good night, my love.” Wataru replied and give Yuto a kiss too, they both closed their eyes, as they hold each other tight. 

They will continue to remember this day, as they are now sharing the same last name, and soon, will build their own family, who will keep them happy all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm working now for the RioBan wedding, and then, NayuRen....
> 
> Thank you as always for reading this fic!!


	27. Valentine's day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A box of chocolate from Kenta. What will the six people do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day!
> 
> A special chapter for valentine's!
> 
> I just made this one today, and I didn't beta read this one. So sorry!

Back at the time when all Argonavis are still living at the sharehouse. 

Ren, Nayuta, Yuto, Wataru, Rio and Banri are all in the living room, looking at the box of chocolates on the table. 

“So, you said Kenta-san give this chocolate to us?” Yuto asked Nayuta. 

“Tch. I already told you earlier, you are not listening?” Nayuta replied, raising an eyebrow to Yuto. 

“I-I just want to confirm! Ren, your boyfriend!” Yuto called out Ren. 

Ren just smiled at them. 

“Well, if Nii-san give it to us. I guess we can eat it..” Wataru who looks like he is ready to jump on the chocolate said. 

“I can see that you really want to eat it now, Wataru-kun.” Banri commented. 

“I think I'm going to puke...” Rio, on the other hand can't look at the box. 

“I don't want to eat anything too.” Nayuta said as he crossed his arms and lean on the sofa. 

“I want to try some, Kenta-san give it to us.” Ren said and look on Wataru and Banri. 

“Well, you three, you can try it first. I know Wataru really want it now.” Yuto told them. And with that, Wataru opened the box of chocolates. 

Wataru, Banri and Ren look at it with sparkling eyes. 

“It really looks delicious...” Wataru commented. “Let's eat!” He then, took one piece and eat it. “Hmm....it is so good!” 

“Me too! Me too!” Banri took another piece and eat it too. “Hmm! You're right!” 

“Let me try it too.” Ren also took a piece and eat it, he smiled brightly as he continue to eat it. 

Nayuta, Yuto and Rio(who can't really look at the box, so he just look at Banri), watch the three as they all continue to eat those chocolates. 

“I want to have some bite too...” Yuto tried to get some but his hand was slap by Wataru. “Ouch, Wataru...” 

“No, you try it later.” Wataru told him and then continue to eat. 

After some time... 

“Oi, Goryo. I think we need to stop them” Nayuta said to Yuto, as his face looks like he saw something bad. 

“I-I think we really need to...” Yuto replied as he looks like he was worried. 

“Do you think those chocolates has something on it?” Rio added as he looks worried too. 

Well, the ones the three looking are Ren, Wataru and Banri, who is now doing something that you can't imagine. 

Ren is currently crying loudly as he continues to eat the chocolates. 

Wataru is angrily shouting on who knows who as he eats too. 

And Banri is laughing non-stop as he eats the chocolates too. 

“Nayuta-kun.....” Ren then went to Nayuta and hug him, as he continue to cry. “Nayuta-kun...Nayuta-kun...” 

“Oi, Nanahoshi. Stop it. Why the hell are you crying?” Nayuta who don't know what to do just let Ren hug him. 

“Yuu! I love you so much I want to punch you!!” Wataru shouted at Yuto and went to him, forming a fist. 

“Wait, wait, Wataru! Stop it! What happen to you?!” Yuto tries to defend himself and holds Wataru's fist. 

“Rio-kun~ hahahahaha" Banri also went to Rio and laugh at him. 

“Banri, I don't know what is funny about this...” Rio look at Banri worried. 

“What the hell is with that chocolate?!” Nayuta yelled as Ren still hugging him and crying on him. 

Yuto then took one and smell and taste it. “! It has some alcohol on it...” 

“Ha?! Why the hell Satozuka give this to us? I'm going to kill him later.” Nayuta said as he starts to really get irritated. 

“No, Nayuta-kun...you can’t killl someone....huhu” Ren stop him but still crying. 

“Ha.....Ren...can you stop crying now?” Nayuta told him as he wipes the tears on Ren and hug him. 

“Yuu! Who said you can take the chocolate! All of those are mine!” Wataru shouted and took the box. 

“No, stop eating it! Or you will have headache in the morning!” Yuto tries to took away the box, and he and Wataru are holding it like they are having a tag of war. 

“Hahahahahaha, Yuto-kun and Wataru-kun playing. Hahahahaha” Banri still laughing as he hold his stomache and lean on Rio. 

“Banri...stop laughing now. I'm worried about what will happen to you.” Rio told him as he hold Banri close to him. 

“Nayuta-kun....huhuhu” 

“GIVE ME THAT, YUU!” 

“Ahahahahahahaha, Rio-kun...” 

“Ah, give us a break!” Nayuta complained. “I'm bringing you to your room now, Ren.” Nayuta then, carry Ren and went to his room. 

“I need to calm you too, Wataru” Yuto then lift Wataru and put him on his shoulder and went to their room. 

“Banri, let's stop that laugh of yours too.” Rio also carry Banri and went to his room. 

Morning comes... 

At Rio's room, Banri opened his eyes, and noticed Rio is beside him. 

“Rio-kun?” 

Rio opened his eyes and smiled at Banri. “It seems that you are back to normal.” 

“Eh? What happen?” Banri asked him, he can feel that is voice is not coming out good, and his body.. 

“Well, to stop you from laughing, we did it.” Rio told Banri. 

“Laughing? Why?” Banri look confused as he look at Rio, but Rio just smiled at him. 

At Yuto's room, Wataru opened his eyes, and turn to see Yuto smiling and looking at him, but there are something on his face, it is red. 

“Yuu, what happen to your face?” Wataru asked him, he can feel his body and head hurt a little. 

“Well, you are so wild last night.” Yuto grinned at him. 

“Huh? W-wild? What happen, Yuu?! Tell me?!” Wataru then grab Yuto's shoulder, Yuto just trying to stop himself from laughing. 

At Ren's room. Ren fet something as he lightly move, when he opened his eyes, he saw a sleeping Nayuta next to him. 

“Nayuta-kun?” Ren can feel his eyes hurts a little as he rub it. 

“Are you back to normal now?” Ren turn to look at Nayuta who is looking at him now. 

“Normal? Did I do something?” Ren asked him, confused. 

“Well, you never stop crying last night. Mostly, you cry when we do it. So..” Nayuta replied and went to stare at Ren, and rub his eyes. 

“So...did we do it in my room, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked Nayuta. 

Nayuta just smirked and kissed his forehead, not answering Ren. And Ren can feel that they did it, he can feel it on his body. 

\-------- 

“Ken-Ken, why are you smiling there?” Ryo asked as he went to the living room and saw Kenta. 

“Ah, Ryo, it's nothing. I am just thinking about something.” Kenta replied. 

“Did you do something that make someone happy?” Ryo seated next to him and ask. 

“I think so. I will wait what they will give me on White day.” Kenta said as he continues to smile. 

Happy Valentine's day!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RioBan wedding chapter part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got to write the chapter for Rio and Banri. I have uploaded two chapters for them at the same time. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Banri opened his eyes, and what he saw first is a Kikyo Rio staring at him, sitting at the ground._

_“Rio-kun? What are you doing there?” Banri asked Rio, he tried to sit up, and Rio immediately assist him._

_“Are you okay, Banri? Nothing hurts?” Rio worriedly asked him, Banri was a little shock on how Rio looks like now, full of worries._

_“I'm fine, Rio-kun. What are you worried for?” Banri asked him again, Rio then took both his hand as he sit next to him on the bed._

_“Well, last night...you know, we finally did it. I am worried I may hurt your body.” Rio lowly said as he look on Banri._

_Banri lightly laughed at this, causing Rio to be confused. “I'm fine, I'm fine. You were gentle, Rio-kun. I can feel that you really took care of me last night.” Banri replied and cup Rio's face as he look at him lovingly._

_“I'm glad. But is there anything I can do for you today? You don't have any part-time job, right?” Rio then went back to asking him._

_“That's why we did it last night since we both don't have part-time jobs.” Banri reminded Rio. “Hmm, maybe you can cook breakfast for both of us, while I take a shower?”_

_“Alright, I can do that. You don't need help to shower?” Rio still asking Banri, Banri laughed again._

_“After we did it, you want us now to shower together?” Banri teased Rio._

_“It's not like that, what I mean is, you know...” Rio then went flustered, a reaction that Banri can only see. Banri saw different reactions from this genius, and he is the only one who knows all of those._

Banri smiled as he remembered that time when they did it for the first time. Banri look up and stare at Rio's sleeping face. He woke up first and then, suddenly remembered that time, and of course, last night, they did it again, for the nth time. Banri then lightly touch Rio's beauty mark, studying his lover face as he sleeps. 

As he felt Banri's touch, Rio slowly opened his eyes, as he look down to Banri, he was greeted with that brightest smile he always love. 

“Good morning, Rio-kun!” Banri greeted Rio as soon as he saw Rio open his eyes. 

Rio smiled and greeted him back, “Good morning, Banri. What are you doing?” 

“Hmm, just staring at you until you wake up.” Banri replied. “Since we both awake now, let's get up and prepare some breakfast.” 

“Right.” Before they went off the bed, they share a light kiss and went to wash themselves and then, off to kitchen. 

They are currently at Rio's house at Hakodate, as they will have their wedding at Banri's farm. 

“When will your parents come back from Sapporo?” Banri asked as they both cooking some breakfast. 

“Later at night. Then, we will all have dinner with your family too.” Rio replied as he put on the eggs on the plate. 

“Right, then, I will stay there so we will not see each other before the wedding.” 

“You're right. Well, it is just one day. I can take it.” Rio agreed and they both took their chair and started to eat. 

“Really?” Banri teased him. “I was gone for like half a day and you will go ahead and look for me.” 

“Well, this time I know where you are staying. So, no worries, I can control myself.” Rio seriously said. 

Banri smiled at him. “Okay. We can still call each other, you know. And after the wedding, we will have all the time and day to be with each other.” 

Rio smiled back at him. “Yes.” Both of them starts to eat the breakfast before they went to the farm. 

The two arrives at the farm, and saw some people setting up the venue where the wedding will happen. 

“Oh, they are already setting it.” Banri commented as the two walk towards it. 

“Banri, Rio!” The two heard their name being called and saw Banri's mom walking to them. 

“You both are here.” Rio bowed down to Banri's mom. 

“Why are you here, mom?” Banri asked her. 

“Oh, I just want to check the preparations too.” She smiled at them as she said it. 

“You don't have to. Banri and I can handle it, you need to at least rest.” Rio told her. 

“Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine. But since you two are here, I'll leave it to you. I need to prepare lunch and then, the dinner later.” 

“I can help you too prepare the dinner later.” Rio offered to Banri's mom. 

“Really? That will be good! Rio cooking is really the best. Banri is lucky to have you.” 

“Mom! I can also cook.” Banri added. 

“Yes, but not as good as Rio.” His mom teased him. Rio lightly laughed at the two. They talk about other things and Banri's mom left the two after. 

Banri stretch his body after they have helped setting up the place. Rio still talking to one of the people, maybe giving some final instructions. Since Rio is busy Banri decided to go to the barn. 

He smiled as he saw that some cows are finally filling up the area, he went to an area where this cow is currently eating some grass. 

“Hey there, Benny-chan! Look at how big you are now.” Banri talk to the cow. Benny is not just a cow for Banri, she is one of the cows he and Rio first bought to this farm. When they will visit, both of them will take care of her, like she is their own child. 

Banri pet her as she give her some food. “Hehe, eat more, so you can give us more milk.” 

“Banri, you are here.” Banri turn to look and see Rio coming towards him. “Benny really do eat lots, huh.” Rio then went ahead and pet her too. 

“Ah, I wish I can bring her to Tokyo.” Banri said as both of them are now looking at Benny. 

“Me too. But, we really can't bring her, and we don't have enough space for her too.” Rio added. 

Banri lightly pout at this. “We can still visit her here when we have the time.” 

“That's right.” Rio agreed. Banri lean on Rio's shoulder as they continue to watch the cow, eating happily. 

The day continue for the two, they eat lunch with Shiroishi family. After that, they check about the food that will be serve for the wedding to be ready and then, some other things. 

Then, the time for dinner come, Rio is currently finishing the last dish, when his parents arrive. 

Banri both welcome them, and they happily went to the dining area to eat. 

Once they all settle down to the table and all the food has been serve, they all started to eat, Rio and Banri parents are lightly talking about the wedding, the farm and other things, Rio and Banri will barge in when they are being asked. They will also talk about how the food are delicious, praising Rio and Banri's mom for it. 

After a happy dinner time, Rio and his parents need to go back to their house, while Banri will stay. 

“Make sure you message me when you are going to sleep, okay?” Rio told Banri as he hold his hands. 

“Yes, sir!” Banri smiled at him. 

“Don't sleep too late.” 

“Yes, sir! Rio-kun, don't worry okay. It will be a whole night only, and then, we will see each other again.” Banri assured Rio. 

Rio took a deep breath and kissed him on the lips. “See you then.” 

“See you.” Banri let go of Rio's hand and Rio started to walk towards the car where his parents are. Rio turn to look at him, and Banri waved his hand, smiling. 

Banri is done taking a bath and ready to sleep when his phone rang, he smiled and shake his head as he saw the caller's name. He answered it. 

“Rio-kun...” Banri said. 

“....I'm sorry, Banri, it just my hand dial your number.” Rio explained at the other line. 

“It's fine, I'm getting ready to sleep. You?” Banri asked as he sit on his bed. 

“Me too. I'm here lying on my bed.” Rio replied. 

“Well, we need to sleep and take some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow, and an important one.” Banri said and lay down on his bed too. 

“Yes. Well, good night, Banri.” 

“Good night, Rio-kun.” 

“I love you, Banri.” 

“I love you too, Rio-kun. Put down the phone now, and sleep, okay?” Banri told Rio. “I'm going to end the call now.” 

“Okay. Sleep well, Banri.” Rio replied. Banri then ended the call and smiled as he look on his phone screen. 

He look at the window and saw lots of stars on it. “I hope that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow.” Banri wished as he closed his eyes to sleep while smiling and thinking about the important day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RioBan wedding part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just write it today, as the idea flows while I type. I am having a hard time to think about what will I do with their wedding, and this idea came up.
> 
> I hope you will still enjoy this!
> 
> I didn't beta read this fully, so sorry if there are mistake.

Rio shifted on the other side of the bed, still eyes closed, his hand move trying to find something on the other side of the bed. He opened his eyes, and realized that no one is sleeping beside him. He was confused at first, but then remembered that Banri is at his family's home. 

He lifted his head, and noticed his phone is blinking. He took it and the first message he saw was “EMERGENCY” from Banri. Rio immediately sit up and open it, Banri send him lots of messages, all in emergency. He immediately went out of the bed, change his clothes and dial Banri's number as he went out of his house. 

Earlier... 

Banri woke up as he heard some commotion outside his bedroom. He immediately get out of the bed and went outside. He saw his younger sister running up to him. 

“Banri-nii! Banri-nii!” His younger sister called out. 

“Hey, what happen?” Banri asked his sister. 

“Benny-chan...” His sister replied. 

“Benny-chan, what?” Banri asked as he start to feel something wrong. 

“Benny-chan missing!” 

Banri's eyes went wide upon knowing that their beloved cow is missing. He immediately run outside to check the barn and saw his father. 

“Dad!” Banri called out. 

“Banri, I'm sorry, I am sure I lock the barn but when I check out, Benny is missing.” HIs father told him. 

Banri turn to look at Benny's place and saw the cow is not in there. 

“Let us look for her!” Banri immediately said, he run back up to the house and took his phone, dialed Rio's number but then, he is not answering. 

“Rio-kun, he might still be sleeping.” Banri then, send a lot of text to him, and his mind is not properly working, all he can type is Emergency. 

Back to the current time... 

Rio finally arrived at Banri's farm, he saw Banri's younger brother, and asked where Banri is. After Rio know where Banri he immediately went to him, and saw sitting at the barn entrance, both hands on his face. 

“Banri!” Rio called out and went to him. “What happen?” 

Banri look up to Rio, eyes with tears. “Rio-kun....” 

Rio immediately wipe the tears from him. “What? Something wrong?” 

“Benny-chan is missing...” Banri cried out. 

“What?!” 

“We tried to find her around the farm but we can't find her. Rio-kun, what should we do? What if someone took her? And then...and then....” Banri starts to cry again. 

“Shhh...” Rio hugged him, trying to soothe Banri. “We will find Benny. I am sure she is close by.” Rio tried to think about ways to find her until.. 

“Hey, Rio, Banri. Something wrong?” The two turn to look and saw Yuto, Wataru and Ren looking at them, the three arrived at the farm, since today is the wedding day. 

“Banri, why are you crying?” Ren immediately went close to his friend, looking worried. 

“Benny is missing.” Rio told them, and the three were shocked about the news. 

“What? How?” Wataru asked them as he look on the two. They know how important Benny is for the two. 

“I..we don't know...” Banri replied between his sobs. 

“I got an idea.” Rio said as he looks on his friends. The four looks at him waiting for his idea. 

\------- 

Two hours before the wedding starts... 

Argonavis is setting up their instruments. Rio told them that Benny loves their music, as what Banri's father told him, he will play Argonavis song to the cow and he saw how much Benny will listen to them. 

Banri took a deep breath as he hold this drum sticks. He felt hands on his shoulder and look up. “Rio-kun..” 

“This should work. I know she will come when she hear us.” Rio assured him. Banri nod and smiled at him. 

“Are you guys ready?” Yuto asked them, Wataru smiled holding his bass, Ren nod as he hold his mic, Rio went back to his keyboard and nod and turn to look at Banri. Banri also smiled and nod at them. 

Ren starts to sing as the instruments play. Banri's family watch them, and Rio's family arrives too and watch them. And some of the staff who is finalizing the wedding venue heard them. 

The song can be heard around the farm and the area. Calling for the special animal friend, telling her to come back. 

As all the people look at them in awe after the song, they were shocked when they heard, “Moo.” At their back, they turn and saw that Benny came back. And Banri saw her, he immediately went out of his drums and run towards her and hug her. 

“Benny-chan!!” Banri called out. Rio immediately follow him and smiled at the two. 

“Don't do that again, Benny. You made Banri cried.” Rio told the cow, and as like she understands him, she answered him with a moo. All the people smiled at them and so happy with this little reunion. 

“Oh no, look at the time, you two need to prepare for the wedding!” Banri's mom told them. 

“I will take care of Benny, I will make sure she will not escape again." Banri's dad assured them. 

“Let's go, Banri. We need to prepare.” Wataru and Ren took Banri away. 

“Rio, let's go.” Yuto tap Rio's shoulder and also went away to prepare. 

\------ 

“Good thing that Kikyo got that idea and we got to find Benny.” Wataru said as he help Banri put on the tie. 

“Un! I'm glad!” Ren seconded, as he hold Banri's white coat. 

“Thank you for helping us, Wataru, Ren.” Banri thanked the two as he smiled at them. 

“Of course, that's what friends do. Okay, Ren, give him the coat.” Wataru take a look at Banri as he put on the coat. “Good. Look how adorable you are, Banri-kun." 

“Un! Banri looking so good!” Ren also commented. 

“hehe..I'm getting shy..” Banri shyly replied as he rub the back of his neck. The three lightly laughed. 

“By the way, Ren, you will go back to Tokyo after this, right?” Wataru asked Ren as they took a sit waiting to be called out. 

“Un. Nayuta-kun's flight is the day after tomorrow, so I just want to spend some time with him before he went to their world tour.” Ren look down as he said this. 

“Don't worry, Ren-kun. It might be more than a month, but Nayuta-kun will still come back.” Banri assured him. 

“Un!” Ren look up and smiled at them. 

The door open and the three turn to look at it. It was the organizer telling them that the wedding will start. The three then went out and saw Yuto with Rio. 

Banri immediately went to Rio's side and look at him. “Look at you, Rio-kun. Handsome as always.” Banri commented. 

Rio smiled at him. “Well, you look adorable as always, Banri.” The two stare at each other, smiling, until Yuto cut them, telling them that the wedding will start, so the three went to their respected place. 

Rio hold Banri's hand tightly as they went to look forward. Banri look up to him and smiled at his lover. 

“Ready?” Rio asked. 

“Ready.” Banri replied. The two then went out and start to walk the aisle. 

They saw all their families and friends looking at them as they walk, smiling, as Ren sing the song for them. 

Once they arrived at the front, the officiant started the ceremony. Telling them how being married works, the challenges they may face being an alpha-beta couple. But Rio and Banri thought that any obstacle, they will both solve it together, the bond they have is as strong as the fated alpha-omega. 

And the vows came, Rio is the first one to tell his vows. 

Rio turn to look at Banri, holding both his hands. “Shiroishi Banri, the person that fully accepts me. People call me genius, someone who has it all, but not all things can be achieved by this genius. Love is one thing that is hard to get. Something that I don't know at first. All I can think of before was my love for baseball, and that one thing was removed from me. And then, Argonavis came, I met all of you, and the fire that was lost, finally get back to me. But, I didn’t know that this drummer, will add more emotions in my life, loving someone. I know that at first, you are hesitant to take me, as you always feel that a beta like you should not be with an alpha like me. But I will fight for you. I will do anything so we can continue to be together. I will always love you more and more each day, Banri. I will make sure to take care of you, give you all the love you need, and will not make you feel that you are just a beta. You are Banri, my lover, my partner in life. Someone I will definitely spend the rest of my life. I love you. 

Banri smiled at Rio as he told him his vow, he tried not to cry since he will be next to tell his. 

It is Banri's turn now, he looks at Rio tenderly as he told him his vows. “Rio-kun, the genius-handsome man I met. At first, I just saw you as someone I can find comfort, a friend, but as you continue to pursue me, I fall in love with you. I never imagined that this beautiful man falls in love with me. I'm just a simple beta guy, but then, Rio-kun, made me feel so special. Like I am someone that is so important. I still worry about the future, but I know Rio-kun will still be always at my side, will continue to love me. And I will always stay at your side too, give you all the love I have. Take care of you as much as I can. And I will make sure to give you a warm home. A home with me. That's why I will never give up. I will fight this love with you. And make sure that we will both spend the rest of our life together. I love you so much, Kikyo Rio. I will always and continue to love you.” 

As the vows ended, they stare at each other smiling. As the ceremony continue, they exchange rings. And finally, the officiant announcing them as married couple. All the people at the area, applause as they both congratulate the married couple. 

\---- 

As the day end, they said their goodbyes to the people, Ren immediately went back to Tokyo. Wataru and Yuto also said their goodbyes and Yuto told them that they will continue their honeymoon, making Wataru bonked him in his head. 

Rio and Banri went to check out Benny before they rest. 

“Look at her, now, sleeping. Hey, Benny-chan, don't do that again, okay?” Banri said as he lean his head on Rio's shoulder. 

“She will be a good girl now.” Rio told Banri. Once they are sure, Benny is all good, they went outside the barn and saw lots of stars in the sky. 

“Hey, you remember that time I brought you all here.” Banri said as he look at the sky. 

“Yes, I remember it. The time we finally formed Argonavis.” Rio said as he held Banri close to him. 

“I can't imagine at that time, that we will both be ended with each other.” Banri smiled as he look up to Rio. 

“Really? But a lot of things happened, huh. And I'm glad that you are here in my arms.” Rio hold Banri so tight and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Rio-kun.” Banri stares at Rio's eyes. 

“I love you too, Banri.” Rio then went close to Banri, and their lips met. They kissed passionately under the starry sky, making them both feel how they love each other. 

Rio pull away first and touch Banri's cheek. “Why don't we go back to our room now? I really want to hold you so close. I don’t think we can do that outside, unless you want to?” 

“Rio-kun...we can’t do that here. Let's go back then, and I will make sure to give you all my love.” Banri replied as he stares at Rio. 

They bumped their foreheads and immediately went back to Banri's room. Well, his family will not be really at their house to give both of them the time together. 

As they went to the room, they immediately give each other the love they have. Making them feel how much they want each other. Holding each other, touching all the parts they both know making their partner felt good. As they both climax, they hold each other close, calling out each other's name. 

“Rio-kun, I love you.” Banri told Rio as he lay his head on his chest. 

“I love you more, Banri.” Rio replied as he lightly play Banri's hair and kissed his forehead. 

They hold each other until they fall asleep. And tomorrow, is the start of the new chapter of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly named the cow Benny. I don't know, I just want Rio and Banri to have a pet cow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NayuRen chapter:
> 
> Nayuta and Ren spend time together before Nayuta went on his world tour.

Ren arrives at his and Nayuta's apartment after traveling from Hakodate for Banri and Rio's wedding, he opened the door and Pon-chan immediately greet him, followed by Nyankotarou. 

“Hello, you two. I'm home. Hmm, it seems Nayuta-kun is not home yet.” Ren said as he turn on some lights and check the house. He took his phone and send a message to Nayuta that he is at home now. 

“They might be doing some final meeting for the tour.” Ren told himself and went to change his clothes to a much comfortable one. He remove his contact lens and wear his eyeglasses. He went to the kitchen to see if he can prepare something when Nayuta come home. 

“Hmm, what should I cook?” Ren tried to think of some recipe until his phone vibrate. He opened it and saw Nayuta's message. 

Nayuta: On my way home. I bought some food. Don't cook. You’re tired. 

Ren smiled upon seeing his message, and decided to brew some coffee for them to drink later. And wait for Nayuta at the living room. He opened the Tv to watch something as he waits, Pon-chan took place at his feet while Nyanko jump and went to Ren's lap. 

\----- 

Nayuta park the car and went out of it and took the food he bought. Making sure it is lock, he went ahead and go to their apartment. He took his phone as he wait on the elevator and check some messages. A message from Kenta telling him to take rest and make sure to enjoy the day with Ren until their flight. And then, a message from Ren telling him, he is waiting with Pon-chan and Nyanko, and an attach picture of the three sitting at the sofa. Nayuta lightly smiled at this, since no one is around, he can freely smile. 

As Nayuta arrives at the door, he opened it, and heard some running, and saw Pon-chan welcoming him, he look at the dog who is waving his tail at him. 

“Ah, Pon-chan beat me again.” Nayuta look up and saw Ren smiling at him. “Welcome home, Nayuta-kun.” 

“I'm home. Well, this dog still run faster than you.” Nayuta replied and went close to Ren to kiss his lips. 

“Is that the food? Let me prepare me it.” Ren took the bag from Nayuta and went to the kitchen, Nayuta followed him, and of course, Pon-chan and Nyanko followed the two. 

Once Ren is done setting the table with the food. Nayuta gives Pon-chan and Nyanko their foods too. And then, the two sits and start to Ren. Ren talked about the wedding, as Nayuta listen to him. Nayuta also told him about the meeting, the time of the flight. 

“We have the whole day tomorrow. What do you want to do?” Nayuta asked Ren. 

“Hmm...we can stay at home, and watch some movies..” Ren replied. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Un! I just want to spend the whole day cuddling Nayuta-kun! I will miss your hugs and kisses.” Ren look at Nayuta showing some sadness on his eyes. 

Nayuta lightly touch Ren's cheek. “Me too.” Ren lean on Nayuta's hand and touch it too, they both stare at each other for some seconds before Pon-chan bark at them. 

Ren lightly laughed as they both look at their pets staring at them. “It's time for bed.” 

“Let me take them.” Nayuta offered, as Ren clean up the table and the dishes. 

Once Nayuta have the two pets settled in, he went to Ren and saw him preparing the bath. 

“You can take it first, Nayuta-kun.” Ren told him, but Nayuta has something in mind. He then drag Ren inside the bathroom. 

“Eh- Nayuta-kun!” Ren was surprised as he was drag and Nayuta starts to undress him. 

“Let's take it together, Ren.” Nayuta whispered on Ren's ear, making Ren shudder a little with how hot Nayuta voice is. 

“Nayuta-kun...” Ren can only say Nayuta's name as he felt Nayuta's touch on his body. Ren did the same thing, and start to undress Nayuta. 

“I will miss this...” Nayuta said before he took Ren's lips and kissed him passionately, Ren kissed him back and the two went on a steamy bath. 

Once they are done, they dry off each other, and put on their PJs. Both of them lay on the bed, Ren's head on Nayuta's chest and Nayuta's arm hugging Ren. 

“Good night, Nayuta-kun.” Ren look up to Nayuta and smiled at him. 

“Good night, Ren.” Nayuta kissed his forehead and both of them hold each other as they sleep. 

\------- 

As the morning comes, Nayuta volunteered to take Pon-chan on a walk, as Ren prepare for the breakfast. They start the day with eating the breakfast together, and then, watch some movies on the sofa with their pets with them. Cuddling at the sofa as they watch some movies, they sometime steal some kisses, and then, will move on kissing each other when they noticed their pets fall asleep. 

“Bed?” Ren asked in between their kisses. 

“Hmm.” Nayuta then carry Ren and went to their bedroom and continue what they have started in the living room. 

Nayuta traces the body of Ren, touch all of his weak points as he continue to make Ren feel good, and Ren did the same thing, they all remember the places on their bodies where the other felt good. 

“Ren...” Nayuta called out Ren's name as he look at him below him, breathing heavily due to his touch, he lightly run his finger on Ren's soft hair. 

“N-Nayuta-kun...” Ren look at Nayuta asking for him to do it more. And Nayuta obliged, they continue to move as they fully connect their bodies together. They continue to pleasure each other, making each moment counts, as they both know they will miss this. They never stop until they are full satisfied and felt the love. They spend all the day and night with each other. 

\----- 

Nayuta opened his eyes, he took his phone and check out the time. 6 hours before the flight. He put it down and turn to his side, and saw Ren facing him, still sleeping peacefully. He lightly tucks in Ren's hair on his ear so he can fully examine his face. Nayuta look at Ren lovingly, he will definitely miss this, waking up and seeing Ren's face first. It is just more than a month for this tour, he will try to endure it for Ren and for his dream, and make sure to give all those people a perfect show that will leave them in awe. 

Once Nayuta is satisfied of staring at Ren, he lightly get out of the bed, making sure he did not disturb Ren's sleep. He went out of the room, he decides that he will prepare breakfast for them. When he got out, Nyanko meowed on his feet, he gestured to the cat to keep quiet. He checks out Pon-chan, still sleeping. 

“Just like his owner.” Nayuta smiled and went to the kitchen and starts to cook. Once he is done, he went back to the bedroom, to wake up Ren. He lightly tap his shoulder. 

Nayuta watched as Ren slowly opened his eyes, and blink. “Nayuta-kun? Good morning...” Ren greeted him. 

“Good morning. Get up, let's eat breakfast.” Nayuta replied. 

Ren sit up and rub his eyes. “You made breakfast? You should wake me up.” 

“It's fine. I want to cook for you. Let's go.” Nayuta then, lightly pull Ren to him, and they both went to the dining area to eat. Nayuta have Ren took his sit and serve him the food. Ren quietly watch Nayuta. 

“Nayuta-kun serving me...” Ren said as he look at Nayuta. 

“What? Can I at least do this? You always did this kind of thing for me. So let me.” Nayuta then, took his own food and sit. “Let's eat.” 

As Ren took the bite from the food, he smiled and look at Nayuta. “It is really good!” 

“Heh, of course, I cooked it.” Nayuta replied and they continue to eat, Ren complementing the food, and Nayuta telling him to finished his food first before he speak. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to see you off at the airport?” Ren asked Nayuta as he hold his hand, looking on the bags at Nayuta's side. 

“Yeah, I might accidentally bring you with me. Your bandmates will not like that.” Nayuta said and he kissed Ren's forehead. “Make sure to take care of yourself. Don't let anyone in, okay?” 

“Un! I have Pon-chan and Nyanko with me.” The two look on the pets who are at Ren's side staring at them. “Take care of yourself too, Nayuta-kun. Make sure to listen to Kenta-san if he told you to rest.” 

“Tch. Yes, I will. Well, I need to go now.” Nayuta then took his bags, and turn to Ren to kiss him on his lips. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Nayuta went to the door. 

Ren watch him as he exit and the door completely closed. Ren took a deep breath and went to look at their pets. He sadly smiled at them. 

“We will all miss him, right?” Ren asked the two pets, and as if they understand him, Pon-chan lowly yip and Nyanko meowed at him. 

\------- 

Nayuta sigh as he enters the plane, and took his sit. He look at the window, and on his phone, showing the wallpaper of Ren smiling at the camera. 

_Just one month and a half, and then, I will fulfil my promise to you, Ren._

As Nayuta closed his eyes, the plane take off, leaving his country. And the start of him conquering the world.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NayuRen chapter.

Ren is currently staring at his phone, waiting for someone to call him. He is at a dressing room, one hour before the Argonavis concert start. He is all prepared with his costume and all, and now waiting for Nayuta to call him. 

Ren sighed as he is still not getting any cal, but when his phone rang and saw Nayuta's name, Ren immediately answered it. 

“Nayuta-kun!" Ren called out excitedly. 

“Ren..” Nayuta replied at the other line. “Sorry, I am late for calling you. It is just the rehearsal went longer. The concert hasn't started yet?” 

“Nope. I am still waiting for the others. You are really working hard there. I hope that you still take care of yourself.” Ren told Nayuta. 

“I am, Satozuka is being a nag here. Good luck on your concert. Give your all.” 

“Un! I will! Nayuta-kun...” 

“Hmm?” 

“I....I miss you...” 

“I miss you too. Just two more weeks, and we will see each other again.” Nayuta assured him. 

“Ren!” Ren turn to look and saw Yuto, telling him that they need to get ready. 

“Nayuta-kun, I need to go. I'll message you later. Bye!” 

“Hmm. Take care. Bye.” 

Ren ended the call and immediately put down his phone and follow his bandmates. 

“Hey, Ren-kun, you seemed more excited now.” Banri commented as they stand at the backstage. 

“Un! I got to talk to Nayuta-kun. So, I will do my best and give my all today!” Ren happily replied as he tightly hold his mic. 

“Yosh! Everyone, let's go!” Yuto yelled, and they formed the circle, and shouted. “Argo....navis!” 

Ren took a deep breath and went on to sing for everyone. 

\-------- 

Ren went out of the van and turn to look at the van window. 

“Thank you, Yuto, Wataru.” 

“No problem, Ren. Make sure to lock your doors, okay?” Wataru reminded him. 

Ren smiled at him, “I will. Take care you two!” Ren waved at them as the van drive off. After that, we went back to his apartment. 

“Hmm, Pon-chan, and Nyankotarou seems to be sleeping now. Well, it is so late.” Ren said as he went inside the house, and not seeing the two pets, he make sure to lock the doors and took some glass of water in the kitchen. Once he changes his clothes, he went to bed. 

As he lay on the bed, he turns to his side, and stares at the empty space, where normally Nayuta is there. He moves his hand and gently touch that space. 

“His smell is not that strong here anymore.” Ren took the pillow and hug it. “Even here. Nayuta-kun...come back soon. I miss you..” Ren buried his face on the pillow that Nayuta uses, as he closed his eyes and fall asleep, he dreamed about that time when Nayuta proposed to him under that starry sky, promising to spend the rest of their lives together. 

\--------- 

Ren has a wide smile on his face as he entered the practice studio. When he opens the door, he saw Yuto and Wataru checking out the instruments. 

“Good morning, Yuto, Wataru!” Ren greeted them. 

“Oh, good morning, Ren!” Yuto greeted back. 

“Good morning. You seem so happy today.” Wataru commented as he went close to Ren. 

“Un! Well, just two more days and I will be able to see Nayuta-kun!” Ren smiled as he said this. 

“That's good. We will not be able to see a gloomy Ren-kun.” Ren heard Banri's voice so he turn to see Banri and Rio entered the studio. 

“Did I really become gloomy?” Ren asked Banri. 

“You did, Ren-kun. You did.” Banri replied as he went to his drums. 

Ren lightly touch his cheeks at this, as he feel a little embarrassed about them noticing how he felt for this last few days. 

“Okay. Okay. Why don't we start practice for now?” Yuto took their attention and all of them went to their instruments and Ren took his mic. “Let's start.” 

Ren nod, and Argonavis start the practice. 

\------ 

Ren went out of the bathroom as he is done taking some bath, while drying his hair, he went to the living room to check some shows, Pon-chan and Nyanko sits near him. 

“Hmm...what should I watch?” As Ren tried to scroll over the channels, someone ring the doorboll continuously. “....who should it be?” 

Ren went over the door and opened it, and saw Wataru and Banri. “Wataru, Banri, is something wrong?” 

“Ren, we need you to come with us now.” Wataru told him. 

“Eh? Why?” Ren asked him. 

“Emergency live.” Banri replied. 

“Eh! At this time? Wait, let me change my clothes.” Ren immediately went back to his room to change clothes as Wataru and Banri went inside the house. 

“Ah, Pon-chan and Nyankotarou..” Ren remembered the pets but Wataru stop him. 

“They are sleeping, right? They should be fine. Let's go.” Wataru drag him out of the house, one Ren make sure the door is lock, they immediately run to the elevator. 

“Where's Banri?” Ren asked Wataru as they ride the elevator. 

“Oh, he went ahead of us. You will ride with Yuto and me. He is with Kikyo.” Wataru explained. 

As soon as they exit the building, they enter the van where Yuto is waiting. 

“Let's go, you two.” Yuto said and drive off. 

Ren took a deep breathe. _What happen? Why did we have an emergency live?_

\------------ 

They finally arrived at the area. When Ren exit the van, he look a little confused at the place. 

“Are we really going to do the live here?” Ren asked Wataru. It is an open area, he can see some decorations sets, and some people. Ren look up and saw a clear sky full of stars. 

“Yes. Let's go, we need to change clothes.” Wataru replied and push Ren towards the dressing area. 

“Are we going to sing for a wedding?” Ren asked again, as Wataru is taking the clothes he wil wear. 

The place looks like a set up for weddings. The staff are putting some decorations, Ren so blue, red and white colored decorations. And Ren thought those are the things he want to put on his wedding with Nayuta. 

“Okay, Ren, change to this one now.” Wataru give Ren a white suit. 

“Oh, it looks beautiful, this suit.” Ren commented as he took the suit from Wataru. 

“Right. It will really look good on you.” Wataru smiled as he told Ren. “Go. Change now. The others already change, so go, go.” 

Ren immediately went and change to the said clothes. As he put it on, he felt something. He takes a look on the mirror, the white suit looks really good, and he remembered that this design is the one he and Nayuta check on a magazine, where he told Nayuta that he wants to wear this on their wedding. 

Ren is getting a little confused now. The place decorated with blue, white and red that looks like a wedding setup, the clothes he is wearing. 

Ren went out of the dressing room and saw Wataru and Banri smiling at him, both are wearing formal clothes too. 

“Is this really for a live?” Ren asked the two. 

We'll see. Come here, let us fox your hair.” Banri pulled Ren and have him sit so they can fix his hair. 

Ren blinked as he looks himself on the mirror, a white suit, his hair lightly fix, and then, Wataru put on a blue, white and red crown flowers on his head. 

“Wataru...Banri...really what is happening?” Ren asked again the two after they are done dressing him up. 

Wataru and Banri just smiled at him and took his hand and went out of the room. 

Ren eyes went wide as he saw his parents, wearing formal clothes too. 

“My, Ren, you look really handsome, beautiful.” Ren's mom commented and went close to him followed by his dad. 

“Mom, Dad, why are you here?” Ren asked the two. 

“It is a special day for our son, so we need to be here.” His dad replied as he smiled at him. 

“Special day? I don't understand...what is happening?” Ren look really confused as he stares at the two. 

His mom lightly laughed, “I didn't expect Nayuta-kun will set this..oops.” His mom then put a hand on her mouth. 

“Nayuta-kun? Why? Is this connected to Nayuta-kun? But he is still out of country...” Ren asked again. 

“Well, let's go. Or the ceremony will not start.” His dad told them. 

Wataru and Banri went ahead first, as Ren parents take a hold of his hands. 

“Let's go, my dear Ren.” His mom said as she smiled at him. 

All Ren can do is nod as still a lot of questions are running on his head. 

As they arrived at the area with lots more decorations, Ren eyes went wide once again. He saw all familiar people within the area, the bands that participate at LRFes. 

“Why?” Ren asked again, but his parents lightly drag him and they start to walk again. 

Ren then, saw Kenta, and Ryo. “Eh? Gyroaxia are here, which means....” Ren then look around, looking for his silver-haired man. Ren smiled as he saw him, he look so dashing with that black and white suit of him. 

“Nayuta-kun....” Ren mumbled. 

“Right, my Ren. Nayuta-kun is here. And this special day is your wedding.” His mom told him. 

Ren look at his mom and then, back to Nayuta, still with his serious face. Ren felt that tears is starting to form on his eyes. 

“Oh no, you can't cry now.” His mom wipes the tears. “It hasn't started yet.” 

Ren nod at his mom. “Let's go. Nayuta is waiting for you.” His dad said and the three of them starts to walk. 

Ren turn to his side and smile at the people watching them. His friends-Yuto, Wataru, Banri and Rio, and the people who become part of his life since he started to be part of Argonavis. 

“Oh, Pon-chan and Nyankotarou.” Ren suddenly called out as he saw Pon-chan and Nyankotarou at Banri's side. Pon-chan wearing a bow tie and Nyankotarou some flower necklace. 

Ren smiled at them, and then, went back to look forward at that, his eyes lock on Nayuta, he stares at him as he walks with his parents. 

They finally arrived at where Nayuta is, Ren lovingly look at his mate, his alpha, the one he will spend the rest of his life. And Nayuta even if it is not showing on his face, his eyes tell it all, how much he loves Ren, how much he wants to spend more time with him. 

“Nayuta. Here, our Ren. Please take care of him.” Ren’s father said as he moves Ren’s hand and give it to Nayuta, and Nayuta wholeheartedly accepts it. 

“I know, Nayuta-kun will take care of our Ren.” Ren’s mom added. Ren and Nayuta look at their parents, Ren smiled at them and Nayuta nod at them. 

The parents then went to their seats, and Ren and Nayuta went in front to start this new chapter. Ren took a deep breath and Nayuta tightly hold his hands. 

“Nayuta-kun, I thought you will come back next day, how?” Ren whispered. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Nayuta replied, and Ren nod at this. Both of them went to look at the officiant to start the ceremony. 

As the ceremony starts, all the people smiled at the two, while Ren and Nayuta look at each other. 

“Now, for the vows. May we hear your vow, Nayuta?” 

Nayuta took a deep breath first. 

“You will really tell it here, Nayuta-kun?” Ren asked him. 

“Tch. Just shut up and listen.” Nayuta replied but not in an angry tone like an embarrassed one. 

Ren smiled and nod and waits for Nayuta to speak. 

“Ren....” Nayuta started and look directly at Ren’s eyes. “the first time I saw you, I know that there is something, something that pulls me towards you. You always stay in my mind. And I never accept it at first but you move my hard cold heart. I was annoyed, irritated, how can this one person make me feel that way? But you never stop following me, showing me that smile of yours, that eyes of yours. And one by one, I open my heart to you. And accepts that fate is there. That this fate will be the key for me to have you. I may not be the best person to express my feelings, but I will cherish you. I will protect you with my all. Our dreams, we will both reach it together. I love you, Nanahoshi Ren, my one and only fated one.” 

As Nayuta speak his words, all Ren did was stare at him, hold his hands tight. And trying to stop the tears from falling but failed. Nayuta lightly touch his cheeks and wipe the tears. 

“Stop crying, idiot. You still haven’t spoken your vow.” Nayuta whispered to him. Ren lightly laughed at this. And the officiant signal Ren to speak. 

Ren closed his eyes and took a deep breath too, as he open his eyes, he look directly at Nayuta's. “Asahi Nayuta-kun...” 

Nayuta was a little surprised for Ren saying his full name. 

“The man I admire, the man that I thought I can't reach, but then, he become my one and only fated one. This man has this solid wall around him, that I wished to break. And I'm glad I didn't give up, I was able to break it and enter his life. I'm so happy when you accepted me. You made my dream a reality, having your fated one in your life. I may not be perfect, but I will do anything and everything to make you happy, and give you all the love I have, every day, every hour, every minute and every second, I will shower you all my love. I promise to be by your side always. And of course, to be with you when we both reach our dreams. I love you so much, Nayuta-kun.” 

Ren tears started to fall again, as for Nayuta, he bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from crying, as you know, he doesn't want everyone to see him cry. After the vows, they have exchanged the rings, and officially announcing that they are married. Nayuta and Ren sealed it with a kiss. All the people around the area congratulate them, giving them a round of applause. 

“Everyone.” Kenta suddenly speak up. “Let us all look above.” 

All the people then, also Nayuta and Ren went to look at the night sky, and suddenly, a meteor shower happens. 

Ren stares at it in awe and went to look at Nayuta. “How did...?” 

Nayuta look at him, “I just know it, which is why I set the wedding to this day.” 

“Nayuta-kun...” Ren smiled at Nayuta and both of them went back to look at the meteor shower, wishing that this happy moment will continue, for them, for all the people they care and love.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little info chapter about Nayuta's preparation for the wedding, and the good news for Argonavis and Yuwata at the end.

What happen before the wedding -Nayuta's side- 1 week before- 

After the concert they have for today, Nayuta sat on his chair and took a water bottle and drink from it, he took a deep breath first, and then, look around checking if his bandmates are there. After he is sure he is the only one at the room, he opened his phone and smiled, seeing that Ren wallpaper he has on his phone, always made his day even if they are far from each other. He checked out his messages, and open the first one Ren sent. 

It's a picture of Pon-chan and Nyankotarou, wearing some cute clothes - ‘Rio made it! They both look cute!’ Nayuta grinned from it, and he then open the next one, Ren telling him to take care of himself, and a good morning greeting, since it is morning there in Japan and night at his current location. Nayuta texted back to Ren, telling him the concert ended and also telling him to take care of himself too. 

Nayuta almost dropped his phone, when he heard the door open, he turn glaring at the person. 

“Satozuka.” Nayuta called out. 

“Ah, sorry, Nayuta. I just got some emails from the wedding coordinator. They said that all is set. And tomorrow we will have the flight back to Japan.” Kenta explained to him. 

Nayuta planned to surprise Ren for their wedding. He didn't tell him when it will be, but he did lightly asked Ren on the things he will want on his wedding, and Nayuta are preparing for those. 

“So, you didn't tell Ren-kun that the tour ends today, huh?” Kenta asked him. 

“No. As I said, I want to surprise him.” Nayuta replied, he then, took his things. “Let's go back to the hotel now.” Nayuta then went out of the place, and Kenta followed him. 

Nayuta is back to Japan but staying at a hotel, since Ren still know that he is out of country. He will go out sometimes to quietly follow Ren, and then, work on preparing the wedding. He did talk to Argonavis about it, and them keeping it a secret. Also, to Ren's parents, he let them know about the plan and keep it a secret to Ren. 

And then, the day comes, and Nayuta felt that he is the happiest man alive at that time, of course he didn't show it physically. 

\--------------------- Back to present -----------------------

“So that's what happen!” Ren said after Nayuta told him about those. They are currently sitting on the bed, Nayuta hugging Ren from the behind, after that long day. 

Nayuta adjusted himself and hug Ren tightly, burying his face on the back of his neck. 

“I really did miss you. There are times that I do want to show up myself and hug you.” Nayuta said with his low voice. 

Ren smiled and turn his head to look at Nayuta and lightly pat his hair. “Well, you can hug me now, as many times as you want.” 

Nayuta lifted his face and look at Ren directly at his eyes, and slowly their lips met, a gentle kiss at first, telling how they miss each other, and then, Nayuta adjusted Ren so he is facing him, and continue to kiss, now a passionate one. Nayuta cup Ren's face while his other hand went to his waist as he pulls him closer, and Ren wrap his hands around Nayuta's neck and lightly running his finger on his silver hair. 

They will let go to take some air and then, went back to kissing each other. Ren lightly moan as they continue, and Nayuta push him to lay on the bed, he let go of Ren's lips and went to stare at him, and lightly touch his red cheeks. 

“Ren, you are mine. My one and only omega. The most beautiful omega.” Nayuta whispered as he look at Ren. 

Ren smiled at him, and put both his hands on Nayuta's cheeks. “Nayuta-kun is mine too. The most handsome alpha.” 

Once they are satisfied staring at each other, one by one they remove their sleepwear and Nayuta touch every inch of Ren's body, the place where he knows Ren will feel good. And Ren did the same thing, making sure that Nayuta will feel good too. They move against each other, making them feel all pleasure. As they both climax, they hold each tightly, saying each other's name. 

\------------------ 

"Nayuta-kun, I'll go now.” Ren said as he puts on his shoe. Nayuta stand, arms on his chest as he look on Ren. 

“Take care.” Nayuta replied. 

“Un! Oh, after practice maybe I should go shopping?” Ren asked as he turn to look at Nayuta. 

“Nah, I'll do that. I don't have anything to do here, since we are on break.” Nayuta answered. 

“Okay.” Ren then give Nayuta a light kiss on his cheeks, before he went out of the house. 

After the world tour, Gyroaxia have a two weeks break. This cause Nayuta to feel a little irritated as he wants to practice, but then, Ren will invite him to karaoke to sing, watch some movies, spend more time together, so this break is not bad at all for him. 

Nayuta went back to the living room and saw Pon-chan looking at him with his tongue out. 

“You want to have a walk?” Nayuta asked Pon-chan, and Pon-chan answered with a happy yip. “Okay, I'll bring you out and then, we'll go grocery.” Nayuta then, check out Nyankotarou, still sleeping. After he change clothes, leave foods and water for Nyanko and put on Pon-chan's collar, they went out of the house. 

\---------------- 

“Let us try to put that melody on this part.” Rio and Wataru are currently working on this new song. Ren is also with them. Banri and Yuto went to a meeting, since it is connected to the band and budgets. The three are currently on their practice studio. 

“Ren, listen to it.” Wataru give Ren the earbuds and listened to the sample as he reads on the lyrics. 

“Un! This is good! I can't wait to sing this new song!” Ren happily commented after listening to it. Rio and Wataru smiled at him. 

The door to the studio opened, and the three turn to look who is it. Yuto and Banri went inside. Yuuto immediately run to Wataru and hug him. 

“Wataru, I miss you!” Yuto said as he tightly hugs Wataru. 

“Yuu, it was just two hours ago.” Wataru replied as he lightly laughs from Yuuto's reaction. 

Banri went to Rio's side. “Really, Yuto-kun. Why don't you tell them about the news?” Banri asked Yuto. 

“What news?” Rio turn to look at Banri, and Banri smiled at him. 

“Right!” Yuto stand straight as he looks on his band members. “We will finally have our National Tour!” 

“Eh?!” Ren, Rio and Wataru said at the same time. 

“Is that...is that true?” Wataru stand from his chair as he stares directly at Yuto. 

“It is! That’s what we have talked about at the meeting.” Yuto replied to him. 

“National tour! I’m so happy! I’ll tell this to Nayuta-kun.” Ren smiled as he thinks about this tour and took his phone. 

“We really need to prepare for this.” Rio said as he turn to look at Banri again. 

“Right, but we wil have a three day off first before we will start the practice and more meetings about the tour.” Banri told them. 

“Three day off?” Wataru asked him. 

“Yes, they said that we take some rest before we prepare for the tour.” Banri replied. 

“I’m so excited for both!” Yuto said as he went to look at Wataru, and smiled at him. 

Wataru’s eyebrows knotted as he looks at Yuto, what does this guy thinking now? 

“Well, let us do some practice for now, since we have the time.” Rio said, and everyone agree with him, they went to their respected instruments and Ren adjusted his mic, and they start to practice. 

\---------- 

“Yuu, where are we going?’ Wataru asked Yuto as they drive off somewhere he don’t know. 

“You’ll see.” Yuto replied and continue to look on the road. 

Wataru sign and went to check some foods he brought with him and started to eat it, and he feed Yuto too while he drives. 

Once they arrived at the destination, Wataru’s eyes went wide and his mouth slightly open. 

“Yuu....what is this?” Wataru asked as he went back to look at Yuto. 

Yuto smiled at him. “Let’s go. Let’s go.” Instead of answering Wataru’s question, he took his hand and drag him. 

Wataru really can’t believe what he is seeing right now, and how did Yuto get this. But he knows he will enjoy this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Yuto and Wataru go? You'll see in the next chapter.
> 
> Again, thank you for supporting this series! I really enjoy writing this story, so I hope everyone reading it enjoys this.  
> If you have some comments about this work, don't hesitate to write it! I'll accept everything!


End file.
